I Miss The Me You Loved
by applegreen-jelliibean08
Summary: Sakura was popular in school for being the first with Sasuke. First one to capture his heart, first hug, first date, first kiss... and his first EX-girlfriend. He's still the one she thinks about each day. But there's already someone else in his life.
1. Small Talk

_**I Miss The Me You Loved**_

**Chapter 1: Small Talk**

* * *

Sakura was staring at a distance practically holding a hanger that was laid with a beautiful stunning black and strands of apple-green colored dress that was a knee cut. She was remembering, reminiscing on something. She couldn't take her eyes off the distance she looked upon for her mind wasn't with her body at the moment. It was with her a few days ago, it was with her, the happy her… the real her… not this junk that kept leaking tears every now and then for someone whom she thought didn't deserve it.

"Sakura! Earth to Sakura!" two fingers snapped in front of her face a few several times only for her to come back to the ground and move her head towards her best friend, Ino. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting like this since I picked you up from your house" the blonde asked putting hand on her hip and the other behind her shoulders as it held a hanger with an astonishing purple with silver streaks dress.

"It's nothing…" she lied with a fake smile and a short shake of her head.

"C'mon Sakura, you know better than anyone else we won't stop asking until we know you've spilt the truth" another girl came from out of the shelves with brown pony-tailed hair holding two pairs of dresses in each of her hands.

"Really Tenten I'm fine" she said hoping that they'd buy it.

"Sakura-chan… you were thinking about Sasuke again weren't you?" Hinata asked coming back to the girls as she was already done picking her dress.

"No, I – well… as it goes – I don't really… yeah" she said admitting the truth.

"Sakura… we're out here shopping, the thing you love, for the prom this Friday which is 3 days from now-"

"Actually Ino… Tsunade said that the prom this year would be held as a masquerade, remember?" Tenten corrected as she disappeared into the dressing room a few inches away from where Sakura and Ino stood.

"- and this is the party that's so important on looks and with you keeping your mind set on that jerk… how can you make yourself perfect?" Ino continued like Tenten never interrupted.

"I don't want to be perfect Ino…" she said trying to go on finding a nice dress once more.

"But you'd want to make Sasuke notice you other than that bitch right?" she said raising her eyebrows a few times.

Sakura snickered. "Yeah right…"

"For your information that bitch is the school hottest heartthrob's most rich and popular bitch girlfriend at that" a mousy trying-hard-to-be-cute voice sounded from behind their backs.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the bitch we're talking about… hello Ayuki" Sakura said before Ino could reply.

"And if it isn't little miss imagining she was still Sasuke's princess… face it trash… he's never going back to you ever again…" a beautiful brown haired, emerald eyed girl **(who's eyes are the same as Sakura's by the way…) **replied with a bitchy attitude.

"And you think you're gonna last long as well?" Sakura answered back keeping her ground.

"Look… loser" Ayuki said acting like she was feeling sorry for Sakura "I'm rich, your average. I'm popular, you once were but now I'm taking the limelight. I'm gorgeous; you're not even close to pretty. I'm hot; you're not… so what would make you think that he won't last long with me?" Ayuki said taking her hand away from Sakura's shoulders and snapped it back to her lips making herself look cute. "In fact he's waiting for me outside so good luck with the life you have… which is… none" with a flick of her long brown hair she turned to leave the shop.

Sakura eyed her as she walked out and rolled it back to the dresses in front of her.

"And you're just gonna take that?" Ino asked looking at Sakura disbelievingly.

"Hey… everything she said was true…" Sakura said sighing as she pulled out a dress and moved for the fitting room.

"Sakura… you know, someday you really gotta try and cut that girl or embarrass her or something" Ino said waiting outside the door checking her nails.

"Yeah Sak… even if I'm changing here I know how she looked like when she disrespected you out there" Tenten joined in front the other dressing room.

"Tenten c'mon! Disrespect? More like she stripped out all of Sakura's pride…" Ino corrected as she too went inside one of the dressing rooms.

"Guys how long will you take?" Hinata asked. She and her friends have been her for and hour and 22 minutes and she was tired and hungry.

"Just a minute more Hinata…" Tenten called out.

After another 45 minutes the three finally picked out they're dresses and went walking through the mall for a good restaurant to dig food in to.

"Man candy at 3:00" Ino said taking her lollipop out of her mouth seductively.

The others looked at the direction and saw none other than the tied-in-line-heartthrob-with-Sasuke Hyuuga Neji.

"Uggh…" Tenten rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Tenten… you had a crush on him from 2nd grade to 2nd year…" Ino said pointing the lollipop to Tenten.

"You know my cousin Ino… he's very hard material…" Hinata said closing her eyes.

"As in?"

"As in he has a stone heart that doesn't hold any emotions whatsoever and doesn't care for other people's feelings and definitely hasn't had a crush or a simple like to ANY girl." Tenten answered.

"Hey look it's the tomboy… hey queer!" a guy that was with Neji shouted.

Neji turned to look but held no emotions whatsoever.

"I am not!" Tenten said rolling her eyes.

Neji did the same with the shake of his head and turned to look away.

Tenten was referred to as this. She absolutely loved wearing boy's clothes and even for the prom last year she wore shorts and a sleeveless top. She always wanted a piece of boy stuff dangling on her so she couldn't dress properly.

"Sasuke at 6:00 as well…" Tenten said as she spotted him with the slut cuddling to his arm trying to get herself to stick closer to Sasuke.

"She's like living glue…" Ino said putting the lollipop back in her mouth.

The girls looked at couple as they turned to go inside a restaurant.

Sasuke caught Sakura's eye. Before Sakura could look away before being caught into those gorgeous obsidian orbs… Sasuke beat her to it.

It's only been 2 weeks and he already found someone to replace her. It hurt her like hell. No one really knew the exact reason why they broke up. There were rumors that Sasuke was bored of her so that's the reason why or… he just used her. But when he and that slut Ayuki got together, new rumors like he replaced her for her and she was just a non perfect being unlike Ayuki so class wins at all cost. That wasn't true. Even Ino and the others didn't know the truth of their break-up. Others would always take the opportunity to ask Sakura whenever she was the only one in the bathroom with that girl asking. The nerve of some people. Highschool just can't stick their business to where it should be now a days.

She and Sasuke had agreed that the time they broke up, they'd never admit to one another that they'd miss each other. So she kept it all to herself. She missed him, and her puffy eye bugged eyes showed that every morning when she woke up and ate her breakfast without any satisfaction.

What went wrong?

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**Uhhm, hello. This is my first fanfic and I do hope you're gonna like this story… please take it easy on the reviews and flames are accepted as well but don't be too harsh cause' I'm still a newbie… Ehehe…**

**-read & review pls-**

**:) applegreen.jelliiebean08 - **


	2. Promises Are Made To Be Broken

_**I Miss The Me You Loved**_

**Chapter 2: Promises Are Made To Be Broken**

* * *

There's a saying… and it goes like this:

If you were caught staring, remember that he was looking at you for if not… you wouldn't have been caught staring.

This was what Sakura implanted on her mind as she put down her shopping bags and lay down on her feet, apparently her stilettos made her feet hurt from walking around the mall on long hours. She could never stop staring at Sasuke no matter how hard she told eyes not to. She kept telling herself that she had already moved on but it was no use. She couldn't shut her real feelings out. There was no use in remembering how she was happy with him and then imagine her future with him along with that happy past because now it wouldn't happen. She knew this but she couldn't find ways to let him go.

She sighed and turned in her bed. She was very happy when she met Sasuke. Although he was very stiff and sort of a jerk, they even hated each other for being too hard at first but you know what they say, the more you hate the person the more you rend to fall for them. She hated how things got true with different sayings. Now back to the first saying. Why did he look at her? She was caught so many times staring at him that now she wondered why he'd tend to look at her. Her hopes went up. No this was wrong! She shouldn't keep her hopes up. Nothing was going to happen now.

**Flashback:**

"_Freak…" Sasuke murmured under his breath. _

_It was science time and she was his lab partner. The first GIRL lab partner he ever had and this was the reason why he hated girls._

"_Ass!" Sakura pelted back. She looked at Sasuke with angry eyes. She got so over controlling that Sasuke made a mistake with some of the chemicals mixtures. He hated him! Too much and he hated her as well._

_The teacher gave them another chance but to their dismay it was during recess and they spent their time in the lab alone together while the others had fun eating their recess._

"_Could you please stop that?" Sasuke asked as he steadied his hand to pour some liquid into a cylinder._

"_Fine then if you're so freaking smart then do it on your own without my instructions!" Sakura yelled back as she moved to sit crossing her legs._

_Sasuke dropped too much of the chemical and suddenly it started to bubble like mad._

"_See what you did?" Sakura said as she took some other chemicals and started to mix it to cal the mistake Sasuke had bought._

_She dropped the chemical in and only made it worse. "Look who's talking" Sasuke shot back._

"_Shut up."_

_Suddenly it released a foul odor._

"_Oh god…" Sasuke covered his nose as Sakura did the same._

"_Choking…" Sakura muttered as they both ran out of the room and as they did they inhaled fresh air. They looked at each other. After a few moments they laughed._

_**-jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)-**_

"_And then we got out and started to laugh…" Sakura shared with her blonde best friend as they moved through the cafeteria that lunch time._

"_Sasuke laugh?" Ino asked with a brow raised. "Are you sure it wasn't a grunt or a cough?" _

"_I'm sure Ino… why'd you ask?" _

"_Well… since you're a new student this year… you've never actually seen Sasuke's emotions for years… he never ever showed a smile or a laugh to anybody… I know… we've been classmates since kindergarten and it freaks me out…" Ino said getting a soda from the counter._

"_Are you sure?" Sakura asked._

"_Yeah…" _

_**-jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)-**_

_First period after lunch. Boring old math again. It was her favorite subject yet she found it boring… that was not weird at all. I think._

_She was concentrating on the equation set on the board until she couldn't help but to take one glance at Sasuke. She stared at him after a quick glance. She couldn't take her eyes off this gorgeous masterpiece in front in front of her. Wait… they hated each other remember? And a simple laughing matter this recess didn't change anything. Suddenly Sasuke's head moved to look at her. She was a bit shocked but found her cheeks growing a bit warm. So many times she's seen this face but it was only now that it made her feel all light ang giggly. Probably because now she caught him looking at her with a smile._

_She giggled and saw Sasuke chuckle._

"_Ms. Haruno are you listening?" Anko asked._

"_What? Oh yes… sorry…"_

**End of Flashback**

Now that she remembered it, she had never again seen Sasuke's smile after they're break up and even when he was Ayuki. She probably couldn't make him happy. She hoped this was the reason.

School came by the next day and as usual she'd have to cope up telling herself never to look or interact in any way with Sasuke ever again.

Ever since they broke up Sakura had pleaded for a new lab partner and to her dismay only got herself working on her own.

Recess came by and she did her work alone in the lab. She tried to find out the mistake she had made that time with her and Sasuke before. She mixed the same chemicals and poured it in the bubbling liquid. It once again gave out a foul stench.

"Not again" she murmured as she closed her nose and ran for the door. She inhaled a huge part of the chemicals and started to cough out of the classroom.

"I guess I still can't make that thing right… stupid smell…" she cursed.

Sasuke saw the whole thing since he was in front of her as he just came out of the boy's comfort room.

After Sakura gave her last cough she straightened up and started to curse again.

"This is the second time I've smelled that disgusting odor… if Sasuke only hadn't done that mistake ago then this could've been the first time… my nose hurts… stupid, stupid-"

She saw Sasuke looking at her. Wait… what was this… was that just a smile she saw before he looked away when she looked at him? No… it couldn't have been.

Sasuke walked away.

_Sakura! I told you! Never ever stare at him again! It'll only make things harder!_ She told herself as she pounded hard on the wall.

"I see your going crazy" a familiar voice sounded from the corner.

"Well… look whose talking…" Sakura said regaining her poise posture as she crossed her arms.

"I was just walking by and thought I'd show you something…" Ayuki said moving closer to Sakura.

"24 carat diamond…" she said moving her left hand up to her face to show her a gorgeous engagement ring on her ring finger. It contained little emeralds on the side which glimmered and shined.

"And what is that exactly?" Sakura asked although she knew what it was. She tried her best not to show Ayuki she was near to her breaking point which was crying.

"We got engaged silly" Ayuki said playing a bitchy playful tone.

"And who cares?" Sakura asked forcing her tears back.

"It seems like you do and you can't force your tears back cause your eyes are swimming in red tears right now darling… face it… I win"

Sakura cried in front of her. Ayuki laughed. "See? You're weak… how could you ever get what you want if you're like that? See yeah trash" Ayuki flicked her hair and disappeared a few seconds later.

"Sasuke…" she murmured. She slid down to the floor with her back on the wall. She looked at the ceiling and touched her left hand which held a bump on her ring finger; she tore her gaze off the wall and looked at the ring on her left ring finger.

"You promised…" she whispered to herself. She admired the emerald jeweled ring.

_This ring is my promise… when we turn 18 I'll give you a real engagement ring and I'll marry you the next day after that… _Sasuke's happy voice ran in her head as she reminisced that day she gave her this promise ring.

She buried her face in her knees, sobbed harder and pulled the ring off.

_It's time to stop waiting… and having memories hang on me…_

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for all of those who gave reviews and I really appreciate them! Truly and honestly! :) I was listening to the song never had a dream come true by s club seven when I was writing this chap and it even made me cry. Lol :)**

**-read & review please-**

**:) applegreen.jelliiebean08 -**


	3. Owing A Debt

_**I Miss The Me You Loved**_

**Chapter 3: Owing A Debt**

* * *

"You're not eating anything for lunch? Are you crazy? You skipped breakfast a while ago and now you're skipping lunch?" Ino asked picking up food from different counters in the school cafeteria.

"I don't really see what's wrong with it" Sakura answered as she followed her friends get food while she just looked at it.

"Sak, c'mon… just cause one guy-"

"It's not like that Tenten… you don't understand… how could you?" Sakura said getting tired of them being nosy. At least Hinata was a different matter than they were.

"Sorry…" Tenten mumbled as she looked at her with the milk she picked up still held in mid-air.

"It's okay…" she said. "I'll find us a table" she mumbled and went on finding a seat for all of them.

She looked around and saw Sasuke sitting at a table with Ayuki. She rolled her eyes and started to walk pass them since the only table left available for them was to pass by the group she really liked to avoid.

"Hey little miss crybaby…" Ayuki's voice echoed through the cafeteria. Everybody went silent.

Sakura turned around putting a big smirk on her face as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"What now little miss wannabe?" Sakura asked.

"I see trouble" Hinata muttered and Ino and Tenten put down their trays and moved for Sakura.

"I hear you're not wearing that little 'promise' ring of yours anymore… finally tired of waiting for something that's not gonna happen? Good for you" Ayuki said sarcastically. There were 'oooh's and 'whoa's echoing in the cafeteria.

Sasuke looked at her left ring finger and found no ring whatsoever.

"C'mon Sak just one punch…" Ino said moving for Ayuki.

Sakura stopped Ino.

"Oh please do let her. At least your friends have some guts but you're still a weakling for show bitch"

There were jeers and 'she's just gonna take that?' from the crowd.

Sasuke simply looked at the two with no emotions on his face. He was probably wondering what was gonna' happen next. The emotionless bitch.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. This was just too much. It was time to fight bitch to bitch with this slut.

She moved in closer to Ayuki with a smirk.

Ayuki laughed. "And to think you couldn't get near me with that smirk on your f-" Ayuki received a very hard and strong blow to her face. She cried I pain and winced in her chair holding the side of her face that Sakura punched. Sasuke simply looked at them still not doing anything.

"So I guess you're the weak one now Ayuki… cat got your tongue? Or should I say cut out on your smart talk by my hard blow? I'm not the innocent Sakura you know from now on if you ever mess with me wannabe slut." She turned around and sat down on the table receiving cheers and pats from the other students.

As the crowd cleared Tenten, Ino and Hinata sat down on the table where she was and started to eat their lunch.

"Sakura… I never thought you had it in you… but if it was me I would've cut her head off" Ino said peeling her banana.

"Well… that's just for now… I really don't feel like being stepped on now a days… it just adds to my burden… that fucking slut deserved it in front of everybody anyways…"

"Right as usual… but that wannabe slut might have something in her mind to get back at you, so better watch your back from now on" Tenten said separating her chopsticks.

"I guess so… there are still a lot of her junior wannabe followers out there" Sakura said shrugging.

Ino looked at Ayuki's table which Sakura had her back faced to. She quickly started to act like she was eating her banana and mumbled "Sasuke's looking…" as she stared off somewhere. "Don't turn around…"

"I find no reason for him to" Sakura said closing her eyes and inhaled the air of triumph she could feel over Ayuki.

"Nice… you finally have self control…" Tenten said pointing her chopsticks at her.

"I hope so…"

**-jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)-**

"_Of all the girls out there… why'd you choose me?" Sakura asked as she cuddled herself in Sasuke's arms as he took her out that night for a picnic in the park. A little bit late for a picnic right? "I mean… there's some perfect girls out there…" _

"_Sakura… I don't need someone perfect… you're already perfect o why would I find someone who think they are?" Sasuke said resting his chin on her head._

_The stars twinkled and shined. It was a beautiful night. There was even champagne. Wow, he really loved her._

"_You know what?" Sakura said smirking as she faced him and moved close to his ear… "I love you" she whispered._

_Sasuke chuckled. She moved to kiss him. Sasuke held her gently and enjoyed what she started to do._

"_Ouch" Sasuke pulled his head back. "You bit me"_

_Sakura giggled and started to stand up moving back._

"_Oh you just wait…" Sasuke stood up and ran after her._

_Sakura hid behind a tree. Sasuke looked for her._

"_Sasuke…" she called out feeling pity for him._

_Sasuke shivered. The way she called his name just made him have Goosebumps. He liked it._

_He turned his head to her and ran after her._

_It started to-_

"Miss Haruno, are you listening?"

"Huh- oh yeah… sorry Kakashi" she hated it whenever she was called Ms. Haruno. What the heck. Why couldn't they just call her Sakura? Although she didn't think that she was Sakura right now. The real Sakura was left in the past. Long, long ago when she was still with her prince charming. Someone should sue Disney for making girls believe that they also have their prince somewhere and for making them believe that dreams come true. Tsk… stupid freaking idiots who believe in such things.

"That's the second time in my class and-"

"It won't happen again… I promise…"

"Then why don't you answer the equation here"

Sakura stood. This was too easy. She was an honor student duh. As soon as she answered

"That's correct… next time please listen…" Kakashi said as he looked at Sakura go to her seat.

She passed Ayuki who giggled with her friends. She wondered what they were on about.

She rolled her eyes and simply passed and as soon as she sat down. There was a loud pop and she felt her skirt get soaked in something.

She stood up and looked at her skirt which was full of something red.

The entire classroom laughed except for Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Sasuke.

Ino moved for Sakura since she was closest to her and pulled her out there and into the comfort room.

"I'm sorry Sakura… I should've watched her… I was distracted…" Ino said as she pulled out her handkerchief and dipped it in cold water and started to wash the paint of Sakura's long skirt.

"It's okay… it's not your fault…" Sakura said keeping her low temper.

"I knew that bitch was up to something.." she said as she rubbed the handkerchief harder on Sakura's skirt.

"She wants a fight then she'll get it… just wait till Friday night comes…" she muttered.

"You mean prom night?" Ino asked.

"Yuhp…"

She was in total girl world now so the fighting had to be sneaky. Plus if it had to take her to travel around the world and bring everyone here to embarrass Ayuki in front of them… she'd do it. The bitch deserved it anyways.

"The paint won't come off."

Great more good news. She was wearing a long under the knees ending skirt with a black tee. She looked gorgeous except now she looked like she didn't wear napkin on her period.

"We need to rip it" Ino suggested. Good thing the paint didn't stain a few inches of the upper part of the skirt.

"I guess…"

Sakura moved her hand to her skirt and started to rip the stained part. After she was done Ino whistled.

"I'm really jealous of your legs" Sakura simply laughed at this.

"This school allows mini skirts right?" Sakura asked.

"Hello… Ayuki is here and if she does then yah this school allows mini skirts." Ino said seeing AS Ayuki always and always wore mini skirts.

"Time for planning payback…"

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of you who gave reviews! I really appreciated them! God you're very good readers. Lol :) I haven't even received a flame. So I guess that's a good thing scratches head I'll be updating soon and I hope you stick on till' the very end of this story :D**

**-read & review please-**

**:) applegreen.jelliiebean08 -**


	4. Random Things To Utter

_**I Miss The Me You Loved**_

**Chapter 4: Random Things To Utter**

* * *

"I can't believe she did that… we're sorry Sakura… I dozed off until I heard the pop and Hinata was… well… sort of staring at Naruto so we couldn't actually see what Ayuki was doing while you were answering" Tenten said as soon as they got inside the comfort room.

"Guys really its okay… but now I think you need to help me in planning the debt I need to pay her… double time" Sakura said hopping off from the sink ledge and landed to the floor. Her newly ripped mini skirt flowing up along the way showing her black undies a little too well.

"Are you gonna be okay with that?" the girls asked seeing the scene.

"Hey… I just embarrassed myself in front of everyone in there and I need to take that back. I'm using this little prank Ayuki used on me to get some compliments better than what she did…" Sakura said staring as she smirked into a far off distance.

"That means what exactly?" Ino asked as she threw her handkerchief into the garbage bin.

"You'll see"

Hinata turned a bit pink with what Tenten said about what she was doing but nonetheless… "We asked Kakashi if we could go here to help you and told us to be quick so we can't take long… we better go back since you've already found a solution to that accident…" Hinata said trying to take the pinkness out of her cheeks.

"What was that thing anyways?" Tenten asked Ino as they got out of the comfort room.

"I think that was paint… permanent paint… freaking bitch… I'll never treat her angelic-like ever again." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

They got back into the classroom with Sakura entering last. The guys wolf whistled and as she passed them they kept staring at her behind. Sakura took this advantage and moved to walk with flirty bliss. Ayuki had her mouth wide open.

She passed her and bent closer to whisper in her ear. "Thanks for that… now I have some guys lining up to be mine… I OWE you **BIG TIME** bitch"

Ayuki only scoffed and smirked. She didn't show it but she was a bit jumpy about that statement.

Guys looked at her clearly seen undies while she was still bending and cheered on louder and one mumbled out he words 'this is the best day of my life'. The perv… he received a hard blow at the back of his head.

"Who threw that?" he said as he picked up a pencil case that was thrown to his head and as he opened it he found it to be filled with stones.

Hinata looked at Sasuke who smirked and looked back at the staring Kakashi. He couldn't handle this class too well. Sigh.

_Perhaps he still cares…_ Hinata thought.

Sakura walked back to her desk smirking.

"Okay now quiet please… _I should've taken law…_" Kakashi whispered the last words to herself.

Everyone went silent after a few flying kisses and winks at Sakura. That's for the boys I mean.

"I'm sorry to say that the teachers are going to be picking your partners for the prom this year…"

Everyone booed and some fought back telling him that teachers should stay out of their business.

"I'm sorry kids but all the teachers have agreed because some of the boys are too shy to ask a girl and some girls and boys end up with no partners for the prom. So I guess there will no more wall flowers for this year's prom"

"This is freaking bogus" Ino whispered to Sakura. Sakura giggled.

"Great… I was happy being a loner during prom and now I'm gonna be forced to dance with who know will be my partner. Life sucks on our last year here…" Tenten sighed.

"Would accept if you'd be partners with Neji?" Hinata asked wondering if her cousin would ever agree to be prom partners with Tenten

**-jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)-**

"Is it okay if you sleepover at my house? For the planning of prom sabotage?" Sakura asked her friends that dismissal time.

"I'll ask my parents… you know my dad is very strict… plus it's a school night…" Hinata said looking at the sky.

"Just go home first and bring some clothes when you go to my house… capish?" Sakura asked ready to go home first.

"Okay… my parents would so totally agree…" Ino said happily.

"Me too… just let me use your computer… I forgot that the project for science was due tomorrow and I haven't started yet." Tenten said scratching her head.

"Okay… bye…" Sakura said with a smile as she turned to leave.

"I'm going home now to ask permission from dad… bye guys" Hinata said walking off for the other gate.

"Kay' bye…" Ino waved.

"I gotta go and get some clothes ready for the sleepover… aren't you going home as well?" Tenten asked ready to turn back and leave.

"In a minute… I forgot to put these in my locker…" Ino said shoving the pile of books she was carrying higher than a while ago to show Tenten.

"Oh okay… see you at Sakura's" Tenten said waving goodbye with a smile turning back to leave.

"See you…"

Ino sighed and turned to walk back at the school.

She moved through the almost empty corridors. All the teens were now rushing to their houses or to internet cafés for those who were computer or internet games freaks. She on the other hand, excited about the planning of Ayuki's downfall for the prom later tonight at Sakura's, was still here in the orange corridor moving for her locker which was near the fountain by the janitor's closet. The setting sun made the corridor more orange than it usually was a few seconds ago. Creepy… it was like an anti Santa clause was here spreading his cold love. Whatever…

She opened her locker. It contained pictures of different bands and some torn out lyrics from magazines.

She tried to shove all of her heavy books at once in her locker apparently too excited about the sleepover but only got 3 in and 5 falling down to the floor.

"Shit…" she cursed as she put her hands on her hips staring at her books on the floor, exhaled, rolled her eyes then bent down to get them.

Footsteps were heard coming towards her. It stopped a few meters away from where she was.

"I swear if you step on any of the stuff that got out of these books I'm gonna knock hit you so hard that-"

"Relax… is this yours?" the guys asked moving for her, chuckling because of her attitude. He held a guitar pick in front of her face bending as she was.

She looked at him. His head looked like an overgrown pineapple but it was no laughing matter for her. He looked laid back and lazy to do anything but hey… first impressions are usually wrong right?

"Yeah…" she said smiling. He was handsome…

"You play guitar?" The guy asked helping Ino pick her books up as soon as she took her guitar pick.

"Yeah…" she said once more as she stood up holding 1 book. The guys stood up holding her 4 books.

"Ah… you like Yellowcard and Bowling for Soup?" he asked shoving the books in her locker.

"Love them… you like them too?" Ino asked putting her book inside as soon as the guy was done putting the 4 books in.

"Only bands I ever listened to since 5th grade" he said chuckling as he closed her locker.

Ino giggled. "Are you new?" she asked.

"Yeah… it's my first day today. I guess I started at… this is your third semester right?" He asked.

"Yuhp…"

"So yeah I'm starting on your third…"

"Why were you still here?" Ino asked as she looked at him move to the locker next to hers.

"Got to open my new locker… I just paid the cashier this dismissal and I tell… its hard finding a good one…" he said inhaling. "And now it got better cause were next door neighbors… how about that…" he smiled looking from the paper with the locker number to the exact locker that was beside Ino's.

"So I'm… I'm Ino by the way… Yamanaka Ino…" Ino said moving her hand for a shake.

"Nara Shikamaru…" the guy named Shikamaru replied moving his hand shaking hers.

"I gotta go now… I need to do some stuff…" Ino said shrugging with her hands in her pockets. She turned around…

"Hey… I'll see you some other time?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino turned her head. "Yeah… sure…" she said smiling. She turned around and started to walk outside. She was smiling that it seemed like it would reach her ears. She giggled.

Shikamaru heard it as he opened his locker and simply chuckled and shook his head putting his books in his locker.

**-jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)-**

Down by Sakura's house that evening the girls were already finished planning. Sakura's ideas were the most evil one so far. The girls simply laughed in all those ideas thinking of Ayuki would react to what they did.

"So that's final okay? We need to get those stuff ready by tomorrow cause' there won't be anytime by prom… busy night…" Sakura said standing up from her pink bed.

"Yuhp…" Ino said stretching.

"I'm getting ice cream, chocolate chips and an awesome DVD… be back in a few…" Sakura said smiling.

She disappeared from her bedroom.

"So who do you think will be your prom partner?" Ino asked Tenten.

"Honestly Ino just call it how it really is… a freaking masquerade… anyways… I don't know but no matter what happens I ain't dancing… I'm not good moving in high heels." She said scoffing.

"You… wear high heels?" Hinata asked as she put th fluffy princess heart pillow down on Sakura's bed.

"Mom's idea…" she said shrugging.

"No freaking way!" Ino smiled throwing her a pillow.

"Way… she blackmailed me… she said that it was time that I brought up the 'lady in me" Tenten said sarcastically doing quotation marks on the words lady.

"I'm back…" Sakura entered the room full of food and DVD's in her hand.

"It's a school night Sak…" Hinata said looking at the pile of DVD's.

"C'mon… just pick one and as soon as it's finished we're sleeping… we don't want Hiashi grounding you for 8 years…" Sakura teased.

"Before all that… I met a boy a while ago…" Ino said keeping herself from exploding on too much fluff.

"What?"

"Where?"

"When?"

"Dismissal when you were already out of the school, and we're freaking locker mates! His name's Nara Shikamaru and oh my god he's just so… I can't even explain it…" Ino squealed.

"Love…" the girls teased.

"Shut up… we barely even know each other…"

"Well then you better… I hope he's your prom date…" Hinata said happily.

"I don't know… there a lot of guys at school and any one of them could be out prom date…" Ino sighed.

"But destiny will bring you two together…" Sakura said dramatically. Finally a topic to forget her problem.

"Yeah…. Who do you want for you prom date Sak?" Tenten elbowed Ino.

"Oh yeah… sorry…" she muttered.

Sakura looked at her emotionless but then a smile appeared.

"As long as it's not Sasuke…"

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**-read & review pls.-**

**Thank you for all of you who gave awesome reviews for this story! Goodness I love you guys! The next chap's gonna be updated soon so hang on to your seats there! Oh yeah… I'm thinking of writing a new story but I'm not really sure if I can handle two stories at one… can someone there give this little miss confused newbie here a little advice? Lol . I'd really appreciate it… anyways… I also got some questions to ask…**

**1. What is Yaio? (I saw it in some of the other stories but I don't know what the heck it is. I think it's a pairing or whatever…)**

**2. What are lemons?**

**3. What is AU?**

**And lastly…**

**4. What is OOC or OC?**

**It would really help if someone gave me the answers to these… :)**

**:) applegreen.jelliiebean08 -**


	5. Nothing Will Change

**To Leila18: nope I'm not… why? Lol**

**To winged wondergirl: nope… as I said I'm a newbie but if ever I got the same storie's ideas I'm really really sorry if it offended that person's readers like you… my friend who's been a member here for almost a year gave me a few of those ideas so I had no idea if she took it from somewhere else… I'm really sorry.**

**To Sakura Haruno-Uchiha-Sasa: thanks for that really long idea'd review :) I got some ideas already but I'm afraid I can't put all thought of your idea into this chap cause some things are just a bit too sudden. Sorry**

* * *

_**I Miss The Me You Loved**_

**Chapter 5: Nothing Will Change**

* * *

"All junior and senior students please proceed to the gym immediately for the annunciation of your partners for the masquerade tomorrow night" the principal announced through the microphone which came out from the speakers each classroom had.

"I liked the usual prom better… at least someone could know me is me but if I wear some old stupid antique probably-possessed-by-it's-last-owner mask, then how should people know who I really am?" Ino sighed tapping her pencil on her table.

"Your partner will know Ino duh, the teachers are announcing who'll be paired with who right now…" Sakura said raising a brow.

"You heard Tsunade… everyone proceed to the gym now…" Kakashi said putting his chalk down on the board ledge.

"I know but how would they who I really am? I mean not just some girl in a dress with the name Ino… but my real attitude…" Ino complained as she stood up putting her sling bag over her head.

"They'll know if you start talking to them and get personally close with them for one night" Sakura answered as she started to head for the door.

"Great now I think the guy I'm gonna get paired with will receive very painful heels stuck in his toes" Tenten muttered catching up to Ino and Sakura.

"Don't worry Tenten… if it's someone hot then you should pray that he'd still like you but if it's some stupid old freak then that's 1 point for you" Sakura said nodding her head as she put her hand on Tenten's shoulder.

"Dancing really makes me feel dizzy" Hinata joined herself in.

"Duh… it's obvious since you vomited on my shoe last prom?" Tenten said patting Hinata's back.

"Once again sorry bout that…" Hinata said scratching her head.

The gym filled up rather slowly then how the usual teens could act to something exciting but the teachers intervening with their prom dates wasn't actually as exciting as a house party that would go on till' dawn.

"Hurry up please…" Tsunade sounded through the microphone. The students who were slacking off caught her dangerous glare and started to move like an escaping mouse.

"Finally… okay let's start with-"

The time went on like a slow tuned music that made every student sleepy until their names were called.

"Yamanaka Ino and Nara… Nara… how do you read this?" Tsunade asked Anko who went near her.

Ino already knew who he was. This she couldn't have been happier. She smiled brightly and felt tingles at the back of her neck.

"Ah yes… the new one eh? Nara Shikamaru…"

"Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto"

Hinata choked on the water she was drinking.

"Hey… get a hold of yourself" Ino giggled patting her friend's back.

"Did she just say Naruto?" Hinata asked closing the water bottle.

"Yeah… plus the answer to your next question is no… there are no other Naruto's in this school but the one you like…" Tenten said smiling at the pink Hinata.

"Hyuuga Neji and Tenten"

"What the heck-?" Tenten's smile disappeared.

"Tsk" Neji closed his eyes apparently irritated by the name of his prom date.

Everyone laughed except for Neji, Tenten Hinata Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Better luck next time Hyuuga… you're being paired with a queer…" a guy shouted from the crowd as the crowd laughed harder.

"I hope you won't look like two dancing guys on the floor" a girl shouted. The students went mad laughing.

Tsunade cleared her throat.

It took a while for the crowd to settle down but as soon as it did Tsunade continued with the names.

"Haruno Sakura and Sukero Keichi"

_Yes… _Sakura thought as she gave a pleasant smile on her face. She really didn't want to be paired with Sasuke because she would only fall for him more if she holds her tight like he always did when he'd ask her to dance with him at the park at night where there was absolutely no music. She shook the memory out of her head. What the heck? If she'd move on then there was no reason for her to have reason from memories cause of- here she was again… okay… mind shut up already?

"Uhhmmm… Tsunade…" Anko moved to Tsunade and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh yeah right… I'm sorry Sakura but Keichi will be absent cause' he's got some illness and we forgot you were already paired with someone else…"

Sakura gulped.

**-jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)-**

"Now for the once who were picked for the entrance dance… please dance gracefully and try not to make a mistake." Tsunade instructed for the 4th time.

Sakura inhaled. She hated knowing what she did wasn't good enough. Apparently she was picked along with Ino and Shikamaru and with some other people her batch or from the junior sector. She and her partner had broke off as soon as Tsunade had yelled stop cause' a junior tripped from being spinned around by her partner more than twice.

"Now… music…"

The hands of her partner encircled her waist again and one held her hand in mid-air.

"Just cause' we're prom partners I just want you to know nothing's gonna change" Sakura told her partner as she avoided looking into his eyes.

"And you think I'm the one who's thinking of probable changes just cause we're dancing together" Sasuke's voice went icily in her ear.

Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…"

"By the way… I found this lying around somewhere…" Sasuke said pulling the ring out of his pocket.

"I don't need it… you can throw it…" Sakura said looking at him with angry eyes. What the heck was he trying to do? Keep her imprisoned in loving him for all of her life? The cruel ass.

"Fine then… I guess I'll throw it later once I'm done handling you…" Sasuke said as he twirled Sakura around.

After 12 times of practicing for this morning, Tsunade gave them their recess which the students had demanded.

"I'm sorry Sakura… I guess some things are just meant to be mashed together even though they try to avoid each other…" Tenten said patting her friend's unhappy back.

"For example… that's you right?" Ino said smiling.

"Yeah… I mean I don't like to be partnered with Neji but look what happened? And Ino please stop showing us that smile just cause' your dream came true in being partnered with the guy you love" Tenten said looking at Ino with unsure eyes.

"For your information… I do not love him… not yet that is… plus I'm not the only one smiling…" Ino said showing Hinata that was beside her.

Hinata turned bright pink and tried to stop her smile from forming.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called from behind her.

"I hope she's calling me for a partner change" Sakura said turning back as she gave Tsunade a fake smile.

"Yuhp?" Sakura asked keeping her fake smile.

"Well… we need someone to sing from the glee club and I talked to them and majority wins… you need to sing tomorrow… at least a little after the students have started eating for dinner" Tsunade looked at her.

"What? I'm a part of the glee club that's true but how come I wasn't including in voting for who will sing among us?" Sakura asked a little bit shocked.

"Well everyone voted you so even if you voted someone else you'd still be the one to sing" Tsunade smiled shrugging.

"Sure she'll sing…" Tenten said appearing on the right side of Sakura's head.

"Yeah she will… don't worry Tsunade…" Ino said smiling with her head popping beside Sakura's left.

"Well then that's settled… I hope you'll be ready tomorrow night" Tsunade walked away humming.

"What are you thinking? You know that I totally need at least 4 days of practice to be ready for this bog a performance!" Sakura said looking at Tenten and Ino.

"C'mon Sak, they totally voted you because obviously your voice is totally awesome and guy hypnotizing plus… it's time you sing something that would knock some sense into that brick wall of an Uchiha…" Ino said putting her hands to her hips.

"Which is why?" Sakura asked scratching her head.

"Well he said nothing's gonna change right… well we'll change that… c'mon… just eat with us and we'll be the one to take care of a minus one CD to play for a song you already know so you won't need a practice." Ino said pulling her into the cafeteria.

"Just make sure what you'll play is a song I know Ino and make sure that it won't embarrass me in front of everyone… I can't afford to sing something stupid and dead"

"Trust us…" Tenten smiled as she pulled Sakura's other hand.

"But shouldn't-"

"Hinata relax… we'll watch out for any trick Ayuki's gonna do if it's time for Sakura to shine tomorrow night" Tenten said with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey Ino…" a male voice called from behind them.

Ino quickly let go of Sakura and turned back to find Shikamaru looking at her.

"He-hey…" Ino smiled scratching her head. "Uhhmmm guys… this is the guy I told you about…" Ino turned bright pink.

"So you're that Nara Shikamaru… trust me… we've heard sooo much about you" Tenten teased emphasizing the word so with a sly voice.

"Well… pleasure to meet you…" Shikamaru said shaking Tenten's hand.

"Can I hang out with him for a while?" Ino asked her friends.

"If it would take you 23 years to hang out with him we won't care as long as he doesn't do anything to put a sad look on your face" Sakura said as she lightened up seeing her happy friend excited about something.

"Thanks guys… you're the best" she hugged them and walked away with Shikamaru.

Friends should always be there for her friend that has a serious problem and that's how Ino exactly acted the whole time with her. She couldn't be dragged along with her misery. It was time she let her friends be happy and not just concentrate on her.

"Tenten…" a cold voice called from behind them and they turned back to the way they were headed once more.

"What?" Tenten asked Neji who was moving towards her.

"Please… try to make yourself un-clumsy tomorrow and please don't wear rubber shoes or shorts or any boy's top…" he requested rather coldly.

"Whatever…" Tenten walked pass him along with Sakura and Hinata.

"By the way… the gym's gonna be full in another 25 minutes… so after we eat we could get the plan props ready without anyone looking" Hinata said as she sat on a table.

After a few seconds of eating someone pulled Sakura's shoulder so that she's face the person who had just touched her.

"I swear Haruno if you lay single finger-"

"Actually Ayuki we won't be using our fingers seeing as dancing requires hands to hold their opposite and let me remind you… guys put their hands behind lady's backs near their rear…" Sakura said smirking.

"You just keep your smirk for now but I know Sasuke won't even care if you spend an evening with him" Ayuki folded her arms in front of her chest smirking.

"And to think I was the one who was crazy?" Sakura shot back at her with a very sarcastic tone…

"Watch what you're saying Haruno… even with a mask your cover your hideous face tomorrow… it won't stop me from knowing who you are and what slick move you'll do and I swear if you do something out of the line something's gonna happen to your reputation…"

"Are you threatening me wannabe slut?" Sakura asked acting all scared.

"As a matter of fact I am"

"Well let's just see who wins this game shall we?"

Ayuki was about to slap Sakura until.

"No fighting… Ayuki, put that hand down" Tsunade shouted.

She looked from Tsunade to Sakura who folded her legs and smirked wider.

She put her hand down, gave Sakura a fake annoyed smile and moved away.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**-read & review please-**

**I hope you liked the chappie! Anyways… for all of you who gave answers to my non ending question that usually keeps running in my mind all day… thank you so much! I think my life is much more better knowing things I don't lol. But I don't think that should be a good thing. Whatever. :D anyways… I promise I'm making the next chapter long so wait on to it! **

**:) applegreen.jelliiebean08 -**


	6. Againts The Rules Of Moving On

_**I Miss The Me You Loved**_

**Chapter 6: Against The Rules Of moving On  
**

* * *

It never really occurred to her what the heck Ino would play and what she meant by letting Sasuke realize something until now. She wondered. If ever she'd sing something that would really express her true feelings and of course everyone would know about it, so scratch her thought yesterday… she'd then rather sing a boring old dead song then the one she ought to. She woke up early today and just realized they'd have an early dismissal later cause' so as to get ready for the prom. She wasn't excited about it. She was just excited about what was coming for Ayuki.

"So where will we get ready?" Ino asked as she walked with her friends around the school campus. Everyone arrived early. Probably excited about prom tonight.

"Can we do it in your place Hinata? I mean… you have a really, really big room" Tenten said as she looked a little bit down. She'd have to wear her heels and a proper dress or else her mom's blackmail would take effect immediately the next day. Damn those types of unfairness.

"Sure… it's okay with dad plus I already asked last night since that's what you always need me for whenever there's something big to prepare for" Hinata smiled like there was nothing wrong with it. The truth is… nothing was actually wrong with it. Not really…

"So… what happened between you and doctor love yesterday?" Sakura asked as she changed the topic so as to avoid including their prom dates in the topic. She'd much rather avoid this topic than being trampled by at least 5 elephants.

"Well… he told me that we'd meet up in the junior's corridor. I don't expect him to find me in a very big crowd when we're inside the gym plus I don't think he'd know if any of the girls would be me cause' as Tenten always pushes… this is a masquerade after all. I forgot to but a mask and I think I'll come to Hinata's house a little late after dismissal." Ino said remembering what she had forgotten to buy.

"At least you'd know where to meet up. Hell with Sasuke I don't care if he doesn't find me, he can dance for the entrance all by himself." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sakura…" an emotionless voice traveled through the corridor they were in.

Sakura turned around to face her ex.

"Right entrances of the gym at 6:30… don't be late" he walked away without letting her give an opinion.

"Okay so scratch my last thought…"

"Sakura… you so act like you're over him but honestly… I'm your best friend and I know that you're not…" Ino said seeing through Sakura's uncaring actions.

"Am I that shallow in expressing fake feelings?" Sakura asked knowing that she couldn't lie to these guys.

"Sort of…" Ino said sighing.

At least this school had an air conditioned abnormally huge gym. It looked like a hotel ballroom so there was no need to rent one in a hotel for special occasions like this kind of prom.

"Just go home and bring your dresses when you come to my house… no need to bring other necessities cause' I already have them at home ready for you… that's the bell… we better get to class" Hinata had pulled them before Ino could sneak away in seeing an image of Shikamaru turn around a corner.

**-jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)-**

"Hey guys… I'm gonna leave earlier than expected after we get prepared for the prom…" Sakura said after she and Ino came back from the principal's office.

"Me too… the people that were chosen for the entrance dance would have one last practice early in the gym before prom starts." Ino scratched her head with a sheepish smile.

"As long as we spend getting ready together… now come on! We can't expect you to be late… you know how Tsunade becomes when she runs out of patience" Tenten said pulling the pinkette and the blonde by each arm.

"Hinata… do you have your limo out there?" Tenten asked moving for Hinata.

"Yuhp… now come on…" they went inside Hinata's daily black and sleek limousine. She opened the fridge as soon as the car drove away. "Ice creams anyone?"

"Make mine pistachio!" Tenten said happily as she took off her flat sandals.

"Mine's blueberry!" Ino smiled taking chips from the small bin by her right as well.

"I'll have a scoop of strawberry!" Sakura said looking out of the window.

"And I'll have my vanilla" Hinata said as she finished distributing the exotic flavors of ice cream to their rightful eaters.

Sakura picked up the small metal spoon and shoved some ice cream on to the spoon making it half filled and put it in her mouth. Ah… the smooth strawberry taste gushing in her mouth. She closed her eyes and felt how the cold sweet heaven made marvel melted in her mouth.

"_Sasuke's looking…" Ino said seeing Sasuke looking at Sakura while they were at the mall. They just got out from the movies. This was 2 days after the 'incident' in the lab and I should say that they've been "close" since. Well… sort of anyways…_

"_He looks amazed…" Tenten said looking at Sasuke as well._

_Sasuke noticed that the girls have all turned their heads towards him. he looked away and walked with Neji going towards wherever they were supposed to go._

"_What's there to be amazed?" Sakura asked holding her shopping bags behind her back._

"_I don't know… he just looked like it" the girl giggled._

_**-jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)-**_

"_I feel like drowning into these emerald orbs of yours…" Sasuke said as it was 5 days after he and Sakura got together. Sakura was sitting on a couch watching a DVD in Sasuke's house. He left her to get some ice cream and when he came back he slipped on a ball probably played by his dog and landed on top of Sakura spilling ice cream on her shirt and on his when he landed on her. Sakura simply giggled._

"_There are much better things to concentrate on Sasuke… like how this movie's going to end?" Sakura smiled._

"_I don't know about that but nothing's feels as good as when I look into those eyes…" Sasuke had moved closer…_

Sakura, still having her eyes closed cause of a memory flash, had moved her head to kiss nothing.

"Sakura, were here…" Hinata said waking up Sakura the lost in mind Sakura before she could kiss the window.

"What were you thinking?" Ino asked looking at her.

"Nothing… come one let's go… we only have an hour to prepare…" Sakura pulled her curious best friend out of the limo and into the huge mansion.

"Oh… I forgot to drop you first to your houses to get your dresses…" Sakura turned pink biting her index finger.

"It's okay Hinata… we knew you'd have a lot of things in your mind so we let our parents bring them here… it's probably I your room right now."

Hinata gave a relieved sigh. They walked into the candle illuminated mansion. Taking the stairs to Hinata's room would take forever so they had to use the left wing elevator and go up 4 floors. Hinata had everything a girl could ever want and if a girl was like this, usually some outcomes count as being spoiled and bratty but Hinata was a different picture. She was a very humble person no matter what she had. She always treated everybody fairly and the same. Not like if rich girls would treat rich classily… then they'd treat average poorly. Nope, Hinata was truly a blessing. Thank God for that. Neji of course was a far off opposite for Hinata. Although he was also rich… he had never smiled or showed any interest for girls or anything he thinks is low for importance. He's always silent and would rather spend time alone being quiet and whatever stuff he sorts out in his mind. Why couldn't cousins be alike? Not like Hinata would be Neji. But rather Neji be like Hinata, except for the feminism of course.

They arrived in Hinata's day lit room which was as big as 4 usual living rooms. The girl's dresses on her bed covered in black plastic to protect it from dust or whatever misfortunes could happen to those expensive dresses. Heck, they got their allowance along with their parent's money in that thing just to buy it.

"Can I use you're bathroom to change Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten what are you talking about? We're all girls… I think we wouldn't mind if you changed here along with all of us." Ino said raising brow with one hand on her hip.

"I know but I just want to use the bathroom just to change… and put on these things…" Tenten said looking at the high-heeled ribbon tying sandals which she held up in mid-air like it was something possessed with an evil spirit.

"Okay then… just promise to let us see you after you dress up okay? And I'll help you with the dance thingy if I've still got time" Ino said winking.

Tenten disappeared into the bathroom. The girls on the other hand started to change in front of each other in Hinata's wide room.

Ino had finished with hers. A blue tube masquerade dress with blue velvet gloves. The bottom part was long and brushed the floor when she walked. Covered with a light blue messily but beautifully placed net surfaced the dark blue satin mantle inside.

"Nice…" Hinata complimented as she still took hers out from her closet. She had too much clothes that it was only now she found her dress.

"Thanks…" Ino put on her turquoise high heels, put lavender flower ear rings on each ear and a gold locket on her neck.

"What hairstyle?" Ino asked them as soon as she was done with the smaller necessities.

"Go for a puffed bun! Don't include your left side bangs fringe though!" Sakura said giving her a thumbs up.

"Yosh!" Ino had sat down in front of Hinata's huge mirror and reached for the things she needed for her hairstyle on her desk.

"Wow Sakura… I thought you usually went for pink…" Hinata said as she took the plastic over off her dress.

Sakura was wearing tube dress with a black/red sequined top. The bottom same as Ino's flowing down and brushing the floor whenever she walked. A few parts clipped up forming a curtain like figure with black artificial roses.

"I know… but this just really caught my eye…" she said as she put on other smaller necessities along with her black high heel, black ribbon strap sandals. "Hair?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Got for a half ponytail, hair pinned inward and curls the hair that's left out, and like mine don' include your bangs…" Ino said with a few hairpins in her mouth seeing as she was busy tucking her hair in place with both of her hands.

"Okay…" Sakura moved to sit beside Ino.

Hinata was having a little hard time putting hers on but eventually and successfully fit it on perfectly.

"What do you think?" she asked. Wearing midnight blue tube dress with some sequins forming a V just in front of her cleavage. Her bottom was same as the others… brushing the floor with parts of it clipped forming a curtain figure gaining a bubbly splash with dark green sequins.

"You look awesome!" both girls said at once.

"And my hair?" she asked for advice.

"No need for pins and scrunches… just curl it…" Sakura said winking.

After the girl had finished with their hair and make-up…

"Tenten… come out now… you've been there for more than us put together in there if ever we needed to dress." Hinata said knocking.

"No… I look stupid…" she yelled from inside.

"We'll be the judge… now open the door will you please?" Ino said putting her glove covered hands on her hips.

"Promise not to laugh?" she called out once more.

"Promise" the three girls heard the lock click and the doorknob turn. The door opened a little bit until it opened fully showing the unknown person in front of them.

"What did you do to Tenten?" the girls squealed with a very wide smile.

Tenten was already done with her hair. As for her dress. It was a long collared blue green sequins dress with a sort of bubble finished, floor brushing bottom. She moved her right foot to walk to them and they saw the high heels put on correctly fitting her beautifully. Her hair was very long… they never expected her hair to be this long since she always put it in her usual two buns and tucked bended ponytail. The end of her air were curled and twisted to give her an enchanted kind of look.

"Guys! It's me! Why? Do I really look that horrible? I told you I looked ridiculous" Tenten said holding her right arm with her left hand.

"Tenten don't be stupid… you way more than ugly sister…" Ino said checking her as she circled her.

"Thanks…" she said as she started to smile.

"Now… you can't go anywhere without make-up" Sakura said putting her hands to her chin acting like she was thinking of something evil.

"Oh no… anything but…" Tenten said backing away.

"C'mon! it won't bite…" Sakura said pulling her out of the comfort room.

"No… you can't make me" Tenten said holding on to the doorknob for her dear life.

"C'mon Tenten! It's just for tonight…" Ino said pulling her legs.

"No… I don't want that icky stuff on my face…" Tenten said holding the doorknob tighter. Ino and Hinata were pulling each of her legs. Sakura was pulling her by the tummy.

"Leave me alone!" Tenten shouted.

3 against one… well you have guessed that Tenten lost and was now fluffed up by the girls. She wore a very dark mood as the girls did so. They put on apple green and light gold eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, reddish pink lipstick with dark red lip liner and a very, very light blush since she begged them not to make her a cotton candy.

After they were finished with her they helped each other put on their gorgeous one fo a kind masks.

"Okay… now for you dancing lessons-"

"Ino no time… we gotta go…" Sakura said pulling Ino and looking at her watch with the other hand.

"Sorry princess…" Ino and Sakura walked out of Hinata's room.

"Hey what about me? I can't afford stepping on Hinata's cousin!" Tenten called out.

The girls took a cab to head for the school. The taxi driver looked at them thinking that they were a bit too early for Halloween.

"What?! Never seen prom masquerades before?" Ino shouted apparently annoyed by the driver's constant glancing. "Step on it will you…" Ino shouted once more as she looked at her clock ticking faster than usual.

The girls arrived at the school early cause of Ino's non-stop ranting. The too scared driver drove off before he could receive the payment. "At least we got free fare" Ino said happily tucking the money back into her small purse.

Sakura simply smiled and rolled her eyes.

There were changes of plans for the girls meeting with the guys since Tsunade announced about the early rehearsal for the entrance. Stupid new entrance thingy.

"Finally the last girls to arrive… now… practice will start in a minute." Tsunade said seeing as she waited for them outside the gym doors. Inside, the air condition was already on and it was cold. All of the lights were still on but they knew better that later on the only lights left on would be the colorful and necessary ones for stage purposes or for music flows.

The girls walked in and moved to a table beautifully covered with ice blue colored cloths. "We'll leave our purses here?" Ino asked seeing as Sakura was already putting her purse on top of the table.

"Yeah… now c'mon…" Sakura said putting her hands on her hips.

"Someone's excited…" Ino teased as she put her purse down.

"No I am not…" Sakura said rolling her eyes which were visible from her white, butterfly attached on the side, 2 feathered, glittery mask.

"Okay…" Ino's sly eyes were visible from her gold with sprinkled splash of blue with a blue feather mask.

"Ino?" Shikamaru's voice asked from behind her bended back as she tried to get some things sorted in her purse.

Ino turned back clumsily. "Uhhmmm… hey…" she said as she felt warmth in her tummy.

"You look really… wow, you know…" Shikamaru complimented taking off his mask to take a better look.

"Thanks…"

"Shall we?" he asked putting his mask back on as Ino clung her arm on his and walked to the center floor.

Sakura giggled.

"You dancing or what?" Sasuke voice shot from behind her.

"Sure…" she said emotionlessly.

She didn't move though. Sasuke looked at her from bottom to top without moving his head. His eyes were clearly visible from his mask though. They just stood there… a few inches away fro each other… staring into each other's eyes.

"So I guess this, looking into my eyes, isn't the best thing in the world now right?" Sakura asked as she remembered her memory flashback a while ago. T'was true that Sasuke had said that but now… she wondered whether he still felt the same. I mean… Ayuki had the same eyes as hers so how else could he feel that great with hers when there was someone else. Do I make any sense?

Sasuke didn't answer. Sakura simply moved pass him and onto the center floor. Sasuke felt her scent play a seductive part as it reached his nose and soothed his insides. He shook his head and followed her. A few more seconds and the music had started to play.

"Now take your positions…" Tsunade announced.

"Bet the best thing has changed to Ayuki now, hasn't it Sasuke?" Sakura said looking at him through her mask, her black eye shadow bringing the emerald out of her eyes more through the beautiful mask. She held his hand in mid air and put her other hand on his shoulder near the neck.

There was this thing again. The shivering whenever he heard her call or say his name. He held her hand in mid-air and put his other hand behind her back just a few inches above her bottom. "You cat like you know everything…" he shot back as they started to sway.

Sakura heard Ino giggle. Whatever happened she knew that her best friend was having fun.

"You can say that… or you could say I just know what to say about what I observe…" Sakura smirked.

"So you've been observing me and Ayuki?" Sasuke asked smirking as well.

_Dammit… _Sakura had just lost this small talk and decided not to reply instead she looked at another direction.

"I take that as a yes…" Sasuke said as he let his smirk disappear.

A few minutes of this uncomfortable disposition, the last step was now made. Sakura was twirled 2 times by Sasuke and cause of her anger, she got back to him once again with a hard bump hoping that she'd hurt him but instead something shiny flew off from his upper pocket. Sakura looked at the thing lay flat and sort of twisted on the gym's wooden floors. It was a silver bracelet. Sakura remembered it to be the gift she had given Sasuke a few days after they got together. He had given her a bracelet as well except that it was gold with scattered powder diamonds surrounding the craved words of 'Sasuke&Sakura' on it. Sasuke's was the same except it didn't have diamonds on it.

She moved for it and picked it up. She remembered hers being locked away in her 'Never Again Cause' Of Sasuke' box.

"Why do you still have this?" Sakura asked feeling a short pain strike though her as her eyes started to drown in swimming fresh tears. She shouldn't cry or else she'd mess up her make up.

Sasuke had a blank face but then it softened to an expression like sympathy or something "Why? Am I not allowed to have it with me anymore?"

"Yes… because it's against the rules…" Sakura said as she tried her best to stop her tears but to her dismay… one tear fell from her eye, fortunately it didn't mess her make-up.

"Okay that was great! Now you can have your rest as the others will be coming in a while" Tsunade said as every applauded, happy of their success.

"Here…" Sakura tossed the bracelet to Sasuke and walked away.

He was about to say something until he stopped himself and simply walked away.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**- read & review -**

**Here's the long chap I promised! Hope you guys liked it! The next chap's also gonna be long so once again wait for it when I update soon! :D thank you for all of those who have given reviews and you've really helped me a lot! As in really! You're like the pill for my sickness, the sugar for my milk, the cream for my coffee, the whip cream for my hot chocolate, the chocolate syrup for my vanilla ice cream and the cherry on top of my life! :) I love you guys!**

**BTW!!**

**: if you want to see the dresses and the masks the girls are wearing... it's on my profile page :) have fun :**

**:) applegreen.jelliiebean08 -**


	7. Admitting Unwanted Facts

**To anonymousM: you're the second one that's ask that and once again my answer is no I haven't read it and yes to your second question… although I really don't have much courage to trample the girl just like Sakura in this story but I do her dead in my mind but again… I'm sorry if I ever got some of those ideas here in my story thought I don't know how we could have the same ones… I didn't know I had ones that's the same with another's story. Lol**

* * *

_**I Miss The Me You Loved**_

**Chapter 7: Admitting Unwanted Facts**

* * *

Sakura sat down to where she and Ino had left their purses. She looked around to find other people chatting and laughing a few tables away and Sasuke had practically disappeared. Who cares? She sighed and rested her cheek in her palm doing circles on the table with her free finger. Why did he still have it? Having a girlfriend proved Sasuke had moved on with her but keeping that bracelet? Sometimes she wondered what things really went going on and out of Sasuke's mind. She also wanted to know when he caught him the day before they broke up that-

"Sak… you okay?" Sakura hadn't noticed Ino sitting beside her, seeing as she was busy talking to herself in her mind. If ever someone knew about this then they'd probably think of her as a loon.

"Yeah… a little bit confused that's all…" she said throwing her free hand in the air as a sign that she felt care-free of this confused theory. Her fake smile showed Ino that this was something serious. She looked intently at her best friend, worried on how she was still holding on to Sasuke. Or rather he had done some things he wasn't aware of to have made Sakura hold on this long.

Sakura knew that she had a reason to hold on but now… she didn't know if it was enough to really hold on to Sasuke. Ino put her hand on top of Sakura's and sighed.

"Look Sakura… you need to move on if there's no reason to hold on. Otherwise you'll only end up getting hurt everyday… is there still something you need to do before you actually let the guy go? On times like this friends should say you deserve someone better but I'm your best friend and I say I'll stick with you till' the very end until you finally let him go and I promise that I'll help you get comfortable with another guy when you've finally let go but if you ever change your mind and wait for him cause you still love him... then damn my mischievous ideas of how to let you get over him and i'd help you with the man"

Sakura smiled, shed another fortunate not-messing-up-her-make-up tear and hugged her best friend. "You're the best" Sakura muttered.

"Aren't I always dear?"

About after half an hour of Sakura explaining what had just happened and what she thought about it, the gym was filling up with students and the light already went off displaying an array of colorful wonderland.

"What song have you got anyway?" Sakura asked looking at juniors laughing hysterically 5 table away from them.

"What, you mean the one you gotta sing?" Ino asked looking at her finally taking her gaze off Shikamaru that was just talking to Sasuke.

"Yuhp…"

"It's a secret… but I promise you already know the song, so don't worry. Oh yeah… try not to cry will you?" Ino said warning Sakura directly looking away from her shocked look.

"Ino!" Sakura whined.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it… plus you need to let out what's true so everything's gonna be okay" she said scratching her head trying hard not to mess up her beautiful French puffed bun.

"I swear if-"

"I told you don't worry okay? After you sing that song Sasuke will remember the real you…" she said smiling sheepishly.

"That's the point! We're both trying to forget but what you're trying to do is-"

"Are you sure he's trying to forget you Sak? What did you just tell me about you're bracelet?" she said looking at her best friend with knowing eyes.

"Ino please… that doesn't mean-"

"Sakura… just do this okay? I know it'll make SOME things better."

Sakura had given up. She rolled her eyes and put her cheeks back to her palm again. Finally the room was crowded. But where were Tenten and Hinata?

"Poor Hinata… she's probably all alone dragging Tenten to get to the car" Ino said looking at the top of her head as if the image was already playing in her mind.

"Actually it only took me to put a gift certificate to her favorite shop at the mall to get in the car" Hinata's voice came from their back.

"Hinata!" Sakura and Ino squealed hugging the gorgeous curly haired Hinata.

"So where's Tenten?" Sakura asked looking behind Hinata if ever she was there but only found more students fill up the gym.

"I don't know… she said she'd just be a minute in the comfort room but when I got in she wasn't there and that's why I'm here to have you help me look for her…" Hinata said sighing.

"Okay then let's-"

"H-Hinata-chan? Is that you?" Naruto tapped her from behind.

Hinata, recognizing the foxy voice, turned a deeper pink than her blush already made her and turned around to face Naruto. "Hai…" she silently muttered.

"Do you… you look really… different…" Naruto said circling her like a hungry fox.

"You look like a strip getter when yo circle her around like that Naruto" Ino whispered to the air.

"Different... is… is that bad?" Hinata said with a shaky voice.

"No… this different is a very beautiful, I never knew you could look like this different" Naruto said smiling widely. "Hinata-chan's so pretty" Naruto said out loud but only meant to tell himself that.

The girls giggled and Hinata moaned feeling very happy. "I got a table over there… wanna sit with me?" Naruto asked offering his hand. Hinata smiled and took it very shy like. They walked away but Hinata looked behind and said "I'm sure Tenten's okay" she waved and looked back front again.

Sakura sighed and Ino shook her head. "She always forgets what we need to do whenever that noisy guy talks to her"

**-jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)-**

Neji was waiting just outside the school gates for someone. Someone he really didn't feel the need to spend his oh so "precious" time with. He was leaning on the brick wall that outlined the gate with his eyes closed. Everyone knew that when he was like this, he was already loosing his patience and for him… arriving one second later than the correct time he and the one he'd meet agreed to would be totally late for him. Yuhp… this was him, impatient bastard that held no time for other things than him.

To make things clear… he was actually waiting for Tenten. He had called her last night and told her that they'd meet up here. For reasons made by that, he didn't want Tenten to simply walk up to him inside the gym, full of people and then see him with his shorts and shirt prom date. He needed to wait for her outside if she was wearing something formal and right for if not he'd drag her to the nearest mall and forcefully have her change. Letting others see him with a girl dressed as a boy for prom would really embarrass him. he took off his mask, he didn't need it here outside. Why should he?

He paced back and forth… tired of his leaning, he felt the need to sit. Maybe just a minute more then what the hell with the world he wouldn't care about his prom date anymore?

"Uhhmmm… Neji?" a female voice sounded from his back. He stopped pacing and turned around ready to pull her in his luxurious car to have a change for formal clothes. But what he saw shook him making his emotionless mind leave him for the time being. He looked around expecting to find Tenten popping from behind of a tree but no one else was there. Except for this beautiful, apple haven scented- wait… girls didn't attract him. Not at all! So anyways… except for a girl wearing a very beautiful dress and curled hair let down in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked emotionlessly.

"Neji it's me… Tenten! Did you forget that we'd meet up here? Or were you expecting Drew Barrymore?" Tenten asked putting her hand on her hips.

"Never mind that… c'mon." Neji said turning around.

"Wait… can you help me out this on first please… I can't tie it on my own." Tenten said showing Neji her beautiful mask. Wasn't she wearing her mask a while ago already when they were preparing? What the heck.

"Hn" this usual Neji reply had her know for the years he's used it that this always meant yes to these types of questions or favors. And it was an annoyed expression when he really was annoyed about too much talking. It was also a no when you'd ask him of something stupid.

Neji took it and stood behind her. He moved his hand in front of her like he was putting on a neck lace except he put it snugly on in front of her eyes.

"This okay?" he asked ready to tie it.

"Yeah…"

Neji then did his knot tying and noticed that Tenten was probably an inch higher than her usual height, but of course she didn't surpass his. Could it be that she was-

"Are you wearing heels?" Neji asked making the last pull.

"Yeah… blackmailed by mom… long story…"

"I wasn't gonna ask anyway… now come one"

Tenten sweared and cursed silently to herself putting her fist in the air like she wanted to pound his manhood out. "You little feeling like you're all-

"Did you say something?" Neji asked stopping in his tracks and moved his head a little to look at Tenten.

"Nothing" Tenten smiled sheepishly tucking her fist behind her back right away.

"Then don't tarry… let's go in… I don't want the world knowing I'm with you… alone"

Tenten stuck her tongue out at him before following a few seconds after.

**-jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)-**

"She's definitely not at home… I called up her mom and the martial arts club members head quarters… call it their stupid little club house if they please… I also called officer Kuyamo… says he hasn't seen our chocolate haired friend." Ino said shutting her phone.

"Tenten…" Sakura whined searching under a table. They were already in the cafeteria. This was also the last place they'd search throughout the entire school.

"Seriously Sak… do you think she'd hide there?" Ino ask looking with disbelief at her friend with her hands in her pockets.

Sakura stuck out her tongue and scratched her head from under the table.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. They didn't notice HIM coming in.

Sakura quickly crawled out from under the table. "Same thing I'd ask you" Sakura said losing her gleeful mood.

"Just so you know… there's already a beady sweat running down your forehead and the dance is going to start in 5. Plus Tenten is already with Neji…" Sasuke walked out of the cafeteria.

"Well that answers our Tenten treasure hunt… we better go and get rid of this sweat" Ino said pulling her friend that was cursing under her breathe. Seriously if this girl was a witch then she could've already turned all of her hated people into street dust.

After a powder puff time in the comfort room, they were greeted by Shikamaru walking past them.

"Shikamaru?" Ino called out.

Shikamaru turned back and gave a relived deep exhale. "Finally Ino! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you! The entrance is starting in 2 minutes!"

"Now will the dancers please take their place in the center of the gym?" Tsunade's voice echoed in the dark deserted halls. The three looked at each other. Ino ran-walked with Shikamaru holding his hand and her bottom with the other.

They entered the gym as soon as the sound started to play. Ino and Shikamaru ran to their places, Sakura on the other hand looked for Sasuke in the middle of the gym. Suddenly a strong hand pulled her arm and she bashed taking position in front of Sasuke. Timing! The music cued for them to move. Phew… that was close.

"So you're my knight in shining mask…" Sakura muttered without any tone of thanks in her voice.

"Hn"

The music stopped and the students applauded and cheered. Others even wolf-whistled… Sakura knew who they cheering at… Ino and Shikamaru who were staring deeply into each others eyes… smiling. Sakura smiled slightly. Sasuke noticed and looked at where she was looking.

The dancers parted giving floor for those who wanted to dance. Sakura pushed Sasuke slowly and gently away giving him a kind of longing look, then turned back and started to walk away. She stopped. Something was restraining her. She looked back to find Sasuke's hand holding hers. "Let go…" she muttered hoping he'd understand that what he was doing was making her having a hard time moving on.

He did and she walked away not daring to look back at his face.

"Sasuke-kun… you were great… you're partner wasn't though" Ayuki's voice squealed behind her. The freaking wannabe slut.

After a few more minutes of dancing the music stopped and Tsunade's voice boomed out the microphone once more.

"Now that everyone's had their fill of dancing… for the moment that is… then why don't you have your fill of food then… there are buffet platters on each side of the wall so don't crowd all in one place… get full."

The students rushed to the different buffet tables. Each squirming to try and get through the middle of a line so that he or she won't be post out on all the good food. The stupid idiots… when there was a buffet there would always be waiters to refill it so there was no need to cut in line.

"Is that all you're going to eat Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked holding her plate in mid-air looking at the fruits on Sakura's plate.

"Yeah… I ate ahead in my house…" she lied. Oops, stupid her… but she just-

"But you just stayed in my house preparing remember?" Hinata asked suspiciously.

"The truth is I'm having my stage fright right now…"

"Don't worry Sak… you've got back-up singers" Ino said smiling at her.

"What!? What for?" she asked.

"You'll know"

They moved back to their table as soon as they were done getting their food. Ino who had started to eat felt like vomiting.

"That makes me sick…" Ino said forcing the food she just chewed down her throat.

"What is?" Hinata asked putting her spoon full of beef curry and rice into her mouth and she started to chew.

Ino pointed to Ayuki and Sasuke who were just 2 tables away from them. Ayuki was wearing; don't get me wrong, beautiful very short bubbly apple green dress. Her hair up in a curled and twisted ponytail.

They looked at each other, giggled and continued on eating talking about random stuff.

"Where's Tenten anyways?" Sakura asked putting the sliced seedless watermelon in her mouth.

"She's at a table with my cousin" Hinata answered shrugging.

"Ooh… I sense mutual attraction" Ino teased looking at the table where Neji and Tenten were eating silently.

"More like the opposite… he's keeping an eye out for her if ever she gets into a fight with someone that teases her tonight…" Hinata answered.

"But who would notice its Tenten? I mean… they'd probably expect her to wear the same attire as last year…" Ino said rolling her eyes.

"If that's so then why is Neji wiping Tenten's mouth?" Sakura asked pointing at the two of them.

Hinata chocked on her water and Ino almost swallowed her spoon. "What!?" they both asked together.

"There… see?" Sakura said pointing at them still.

**-jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)-**

"If you're ever planning a career in being a girl then you're hopeless… you don't even know how to eat properly" Neji muttered as he continued to wipe Tenten's mouth.

Tenten only stared at his eyes in the process. "What?" he asked still wiping her mouth. "She shook her head. As soon as he was done he started to eat his own food once more.

"Neji… can I ask you something…" Tenten asked not taking her eyes off him.

"Hn." That meant yes.

"Why do you always-"

"Now I see that almost everyone's finished… we have a special performance by Haruno Sakura… vice president of the glee club… give her a hand please."

"You were saying?"

Tenten took her eye off Tsunade who got down the stage and was a bit shocked to find Neji looking at her with some emotion in his eyes.

"Never mind…"

**-jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)-**

"Oh my God" Sakura stood up and people applauded as the spotlight shone on her.

"Go for it Sak… by the way I need to get the CD in the right player… Hinata… you know what to do with Ayuki"

"Yeah…" Hinata walked away and Ino walked for the DJ's station. Sakura on the other hand walked for the stage with the light following her. She was nervous. Very nervous that she felt like her guts would come out of her mouth at any moment.

She took center stage holding the microphone shielding her eyes from the too bright light that still got her in the spotlight. The lights dimmed and she got adjusted. _Who's in the limelight now Ayuki…_ she thought… chuckling in her mind.

"Which button this?" Ino asked from the DJ station trying to play the minus one CD. Some students were still eating and others were already done and paid attention to Sakura. Some were eating and paying attention at the same time.

"Yeah…" Ino pressed the button and her minus 1 CD played the original soundtrack's background.

_Ino I swear you owe me big time_… Sakura though after hearing the familiar tune. She looked at Ino who was giving her a thumbs up. She gave her an evil look before starting to sing.

**(AN: just a young author's advice… if you want to have a real imagination on this part with a well sung song… I suggest that you listen to the song "WHEN IT WAS ME by: PAULA DEANDA" while you read the lyrics here. It's gonna make things look more realistic… in your mind of course :) oh yeah… incase you don't know… the words inside the parenthesis are the words sung by Ino's perfect back up singers :) hope it helps)**

_**Ooh…**_

_**No…**_

_**Yeah, yeah…**_

_**She's' got green eyes and she's 5'5 long brown hair all down her back**_

_**A Cadillac Truck so the hell what… what's so special about that?**_

_**She used to model she's done some acting so she weighs a buck o' 5**_

_**And I guess that she's alright, if perfections what you like**_

"That's Ayuki!" some students shouted.

"I think this song's for you Sasuke…" a boy said patting Sasuke's back.

Ayuki looked at Sakura with pure anger. How dare she talk about her in her stupid trying to be famous song?

_**(ooh…)**_

_**And I'm not jealous no I'm not**_

_**(ooh)**_

_**I just want everything she's got**_

_**(ooh)**_

_**You look at her so amazed I remember way back when, you used to look at me that way**_

_**Tell me what makes her so much better than me?**_

_**(what makes her so much better than)**_

_**What makes her just everything I can never be?**_

_**(I can never be…)**_

_**What makes her your every dream and fantasy?**_

_**Because I can remember when it was me…**_

_**And now you don't feel the same**_

_**I remember you would shiver every time I said your name**_

_**You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes**_

_**Now you don't care I'm alive… how do we let the fire die?**_

_**(ooh)**_

_**And I'm not jealous no I'm not**_

_**(ooh)**_

_**I just want everything she's got**_

_**(oooh…)**_

_**You look at her so amazed **_

_**I remember way back when, you used to look at me that way**_

_**Oh… what makes her so much better than me?**_

_**(what makes her so much better than me?)**_

_**What makes her just everything I can never be?**_

_**(I can never be…)**_

_**What makes her your every dream and fantasy?**_

_**Because I can remember when it was me…**_

_**That made you smile**_

_**(me)**_

_**That made you laugh**_

_**Me that made you happier than you had ever been…**_

People now started muttering. Saying things like "It's true… I've only ever seen Sasuke happy when him and Sakura were still together…" and "Ayuki has never done that except for Sakura…"

From the murmur of voices ringing out Sasuke, after trying hard all this time to shut out his memories… let his memory flow back again into his mind. When he WAS happy with Sakura… why was everything messed up?

"Sasuke… do you want to taste this?" Ayuki asked noticing Sasuke paying hard attention to the truth Sakura was singing out. "Well… do you want this instead?" Ayuki was lost… Sasuke didn't pay any attention to her. Hinata smiled at a distance checking if she'd do anything funny.

_**(oh me)**_

_**That was your world**_

_**(me)**_

_**Your perfect girl**_

_**Nothing about me ahs changed that's why I'm here wondering**_

_**What makes her so much better than me?**_

_**(what makes her so much better than me)**_

_**What makes her just everything I can never be?**_

_**(I can never be…)**_

_**What makes her your every dream and fantasy because I can remember when it Oh…**_

_**What makes her so much better than me?**_

_**(what makes her so much better than me)**_

_**What makes her just everything I can never be?**_

_**(I can never be…)**_

_**What makes her your every dream and fantasy because I can remember when it was me…**_

_**When it was me**_

_**When it was me….**_

_**When it was me…**_

The music stopped and the crowd went wild. Sakura smiled a little appreciating the fact that people had actually paid attention to her song. She walked along having people pat at her back telling her that it was okay and that she deserved someone else. Instead, she headed for the outdoor corridors of the gym.

Sasuke followed.

"Where are you going?" Ayuki asked standing up to follow him too. Sasuke paid no attention and walked leaving her behind. Ayuki was about to follow until Hinata and Ino blocked Sasuke from her view.

"Let's enjoy the next performance shall we?" Ino smirked.

"A little bit too early for Halloween eh?" Ayuki shot at them.

"For your pathetic information... look around you slut cause you're the only one not going with the cloth theme" Hinata said folding her arms.

**-jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)-**

"Sakura…" Sasuke held her hand stopping her from moving on further. Before she knew it she was pushed back t6o the wall with Sasuke in front of her. She could have walked away since Sasuke didn't pin her hands or anything but it seemed like she chose to stay and be with him for a while. The thing she wanted most the day after their break up.

"I…"

"You what?" Sakura asked looking at him curiously.

He didn't answer.

"You know what Sasuke… I just… I wanna let go… I'm tired of holding on…" she said sighing with a shrug.

"But-"

"Here's something I have to really get out of my chest before I start letting you go… cause' honestly I'm tired Sasuke… really tired."

There was silence. Sasuke avoided her eyes. Sakura sighed and took off her mask then looked back at him again.

"You know what's funny… I actually heard some people keeping their noses in our business before… they said that you were no good for me… I only laughed at it before but Sasuke… you just proved them right…" Sakura gave a forced chuckled. Now she finally let her tears flow freely.

Sasuke was still silent… looking at his shoes on the ground. Unsure of how to respond to this. They finally got their time alone together… but why couldn't he say anything.

Sakura put her hand on his left cheek and made him face her. "I LOVE you… that's a fact"

Sasuke felt his eyes getting warm.

"I won't even break my promise… that is if you still remember… I'm not gonna admit that I miss you… rather I'll admit I miss someone else… I miss her Sasuke…"

"Her?-"

"Let me finish… and yes Sasuke I miss HER… and everything she could do and everything she made… I miss her… just as much as I miss you Sasuke… I miss the Sakura, the girl, the happy Me in the past… I miss the Sakura that was with you. I miss the Sakura you loved… I miss the **Me** you loved…" Sakura couldn't take this anymore. She sniffed and walked away. She probably reached a few meters away from him until she was being pulled back again.

Instead of being forced back to the wall… she moved backward having her back against the wall after receiving a straight kiss from Sasuke. She couldn't respond. She didn't know how to. What was he doing? This was wrong… this was all wrong. With this she couldn't successfully move on. Her tears leaked from her eyes after feeling this… feeling his lips on her those many times before. Her eyes were open and Sasuke suddenly broke the kiss. She was stiff and had her eyes wide open still. Sasuke put an angry confused look on his face and pounded the wall behind Sakura. She shook a little… scared of what he had done. Was he angry? He exhaled deeply and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

What just happened?

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**-read & review please-**

**Guys I'm sorry if I updated the story late than I usually do but I had a hard time making a long chap like this one. But I hope you like it like it was just drinking chocolate :) an extra special chapter made for extra special people like you :D you guys really make me happy with your reviews ne? And this is my way of showing appreciation to it. wow… enough with the drama :) from now on all the chapters will be long ;) this is my present for all of you . love you guys so much and don't forget to drop a review on the next chap! :)**

**:) applegreen.jelliiebean08 -**


	8. Flaws

**To anonymousM: no it's okay I'm not offended. I've learned how not to get hurt whenever I recall what happened or on the other way around, what's happening. So anyhow, the wannabe slut is with him everyday and sometimes I'd catch him looking at me and sometimes he'd stop me from leaving the classroom and find stupid non sense ways to talk to me but I don't trust the idiot. Saw them making out a few blocks outside school. So hey, my hearts mending… I hope and now this is the only way I can let out all my evil desires to kill that slut. Through Sakura of course. Lol :D**

* * *

_**I Miss The Me You Loved**_

**Chapter 8: Flaws**

* * *

Sakura walked to the bathroom slowly. Alone in the dark corridor. Her thoughts stirring in her head confused of what was happening to her already broken life so far. She opened the door and turned on the lights. She rested both of her hands on the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. For some reason, right now, she didn't recognize the girl that was in front of her. She didn't know who she was and what had made her like that. She was not the girl in this mirror. Who she was is someone who would always smile and never let anything get her down. Now what was has become of that true and original Sakura?

She turned on the faucet and washed her face. After a short while all of her make-up disappeared and no matter how she looked at the girl in front of her, even without the make-up, just her old self… she just couldn't recognize who this person was. She sighed inwardly and turned off the lights in walking out of the bathroom.

"Sakura where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you. We thought you were crying since we Sasuke got back in here looking a bit angry. We thought somehow he hurt you" Hinata said with her hands in front of her mouth.

"Tell me if he did cause' if he really did I swear I'm gonna' cut him to tiny little pieces and then I'll burn them and then after that I'll sow them and clone them and then I'll chop all of them again and-"

"Ino chill… its okay… no-" Sakura sighed. "Nothing happened…" she lied. She just got kissed by Sasuke. What the hell? And then she'd just say nothing happened? Didn't she trust her friends? Or maybe she just wanted to keep this to herself and try to solve her own problems and not just rely on others to always be there for her to provide a solution for something wrong.

"You sure cause if you're telling the truth then I'm dying to embarrass Ayuki right now…" Ino said smiling evilly.

"I swear and now as not to keep you waiting… let's get the show on the road… I'm sure everything will go according to plan as you say that she's always nominated for Prom queen." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah… although I'm not sure for this year since you're here but I'm pretty sure she's gonna be the prom queen this year still" Ino clasped her hands giggling sinisterly.

"Plotting something evil?" Shikamaru's voice sounded behind her.

"Oh no… we were… eh…"

"We were just role playing… for the stage play next week Friday" Hinata smiled weakly.

"Well then don't let me disturb you… I guess I'll be talking to Ino later then... bye guys" Shikamaru waved goodbye to the sweaty Ino who was smiling sheepishly.

After he was clear out of earshot Ino looked at Hinata disbelievingly with her mouth slightly open.

"Role Play? Stage Play? Next Week Friday!?" Ino said with her hands on her head. "You think something like that would happen? How am I gonna' explain this to Shikamaru now…"

"Don't worry, there will be a stage play and as part of the school officers… I was informed earlier and had promised to keep my mouth shut so don't you ever tell this to anyone cause' Tsunade really hates it when something gets out of hand before she announces it, plus if you want to really make him believe it then you better audition tomorrow" Hinata said folding her hands.

"Audition? I don't even know how to act as you well have seen a while ago… but then fine I'll do it since you already spit it out in front of him." Ino folded her arms as well. "You owe me though"

"Oh no… YOU owe me… I just saved your "evil plotting look being in the obvious" a while ago"

"You got a point anyways… all we have to do now is wait until that slut steps on the stage" Ino said now turning to Sakura who was having fun looking Hinata and Ino fight over something that wasn't a category of a serious matter.

The three moved to the direction of Tenten and Neji.

"Ano… Neji-kun, can we borrow Tenten-chan for a few minutes?" Hinata asked politely.

"Hn"

Tenten smiled and walked with her friends. "What's this about?" she asked as they walked through the dancing crowd moving up front.

"Getting front row seats for the finale of this prom" Sakura said smirking as she moved on.

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot"

"You almost forgot? That's understandable since you were with Neji staring at him from time to time anyways" Ino teased.

"N-No I was not… I didn't even smile when I was with him" Tenten blushed.

"Yes you did, I caught you 2 times or so staring at him as he talked to someone… and you were smiling" Ino shot back.

Tenten rolled her eyes and mumbled.

"This is good enough" Sakura said pulling chairs for her friends as they sat down two tables away from the gym, as much as they wanted to see Ayuki getting… Erhem –cough, cough- … embarrassed up close, they couldn't because they couldn't afford being included in the uhhmmm… mess that's gonna happen.

"Man I can't wait to see what happens to her femininity and how she'll react" Tenten huffed excitedly.

"Me too… me too" Sakura smiled.

A few more minutes of muttering about how Ayuki was so going to get pissed, the time had come that Tsunade has once again gone up the stage and requested everyone to quiet down. "Once again here's this awarding of the prom king and queen. The votes are in and now for the nominees to please come up here on stage. Ayuki, Kimi, Daishii and Sakura… those are for the ladies. And now for the guys-"

"What!? Why am I nominated? I can't go up there…" Sakura told her friends.

"Go on… just get down as soon as you're done standing up there" Ino said pushing Sakura before Tsunade would once again loose her temper in waiting.

Sakura looked at them asking for help but then she simply moved up once she knew there was nothing else she could do.

_I swear if I'm gonna' win this I'd make everyday Sakura day and make Ayuki being tortured by that instead _Sakura thought stepping up the stairs for the stage.

Ayuki was first to reach the stage taking the center floor and waving with a flirtatious smile to everyone. Sakura on the other hand walked with simplicity as she rolled her eyes and sighed. She couldn't take Ayuki being so full of herself. She couldn't understand how some people that like her now could. Stupid other junior wannabe sluts that think being popular and being in the cool crowd mean everything in their lives now a days.

"-And Uchiha Sasuke" Tsunade finished. "By the way... for those who want to audition for an upcoming play next week friday then come here tomorrow at 5..."

"Oh my God… if Sasuke's gonna be prom king then…" Ino covered her mouth scared of what was about to happen.

_Oh Shit_ this has gotten way off hand than what she thought. She knew, according to her friends that is, that if ever Ayuki and Sasuke would be the prom king and queen then… they'd have to stick together in center stage to wear the crown and have their pictures taken. As soon as she steps off this stage she swore she'd tell Ino's cousin, who was a part of their plan in making the Ayuki mission happen, to probably stop. Well it depended of course if she really didn't want Sasuke to have the same fate as Ayuki tonight.

"And the royalties are…" Tsunade opened the small white envelope that contained the results. "Ayuki and Sasuke…" the students cheered. Sasuke rolled his eyes behind Tsunade's back as he moved forward to claim his oh so fake plastic golden crown. Sakura changed her mind and she quickly ran down the stairs and moved to the lights control room.

She opened the door to find Ino's cousin about to push the button to finish their plan.

"No Stop!" Sakura shouted running for her.

"But you told me to-"

"I know… but not when Sasuke's with her… I- I don't want him to get involved in this" Sakura had stopped her just in time. She looked outside the one way window to find Ayuki sticking up with Sasuke as some students from the young journalists club took his and her pictures. After a while Tsunade had announced that the prom queen stand along in the center to have her picture taken.

"This has never happened before ne?" Tenten asked

"Yeah… usually the prom king and queen are always having their pictures taken together" Hinata muttered.

"Lucky us then" Ino smirked.

Sasuke got down the stage and Ayuki posed seductively on the stage.

"Now can I?" Ino's cousin asked smirking.

"Be my guest" Sakura smirked back letting her through. Ino's cousin smiled happily and moved to push the button and as soon as she did, a waterfall of glue mixed with water dropped down o Ayuki. A few seconds later Ino's cousin pushed another button which sent tons of hay drop down on her. It took a while for the crowd to come to their senses and burst out laughing.

Sakura and Ino's cousin looked at each other and laughed along as well.

"Haruno…" Ayuki muttered as she clenched her teeth that it seemed like they were gonna break. She walked down the stage stomping and muttering under her breath. People got out of her way not because they were scared of what she'd do to them but rather she smelled horrific cause' of what other chemical that was with that glue and water.

"That mistake in the lab really comes in handy now" Sakura breathed out seeing as she was almost crying from laughing too much. Her gut hurt but she still tried to stop laughing but to her dismay she couldn't.

"Who's responsible for this?" Tsunade's voiced boomed through the gym.

Everyone went silent everyone trying to stop their snickering.

"I swear if I catch the one responsible for this you'll be gone here before you can say college" Tsunade said as she moved to go help Ayuki fix herself and call her parents to come pick her up.

Sakura said thanks to Ino's cousin and walked out going back to her friends. As soon as Tsunade got out of the gym the students burst out laughing again. They kept on rambling things like "Man she looked like an overgrown hay dog that smelled like dung" and "Did you smell her? Dude that was bogus"

Sakura smiled of her success and didn't feel any pity towards Ayuki as Ayuki didn't hold any pity when she put that sort of deflated balloon with paint under her seat. Now she was the next one to be careful, knowing Ayuki, she'd probably think of a get back… a big get back.

"Did you see her? Did you see that? That was hilarious!" Ino said holding her hurting tummy.

Sakura smiled.

**ilovejellies – ilovejellies – ilovejellies – ilovejellies – ilovejellies – ilovejellies – ilovejellies – ilovejellies – ilovejellies – ilovejellies **

The gym was now almost empty except for a table with drunken juniors. Some guys talking about some sexy magazine with whisky. Hyuuga Neji waiting for his cousin since he and Hinata were going home together as Hiashi had asked of him. Shikamaru with Ino laughing along with Hinata, Naruto Sakura and Tenten by a table.

Just then Hiashi got inside the gym.

"Neji…" he called out. Neji stood up and walked to his uncle.

"Ah?"

"The counselor has just invited us to a grand party tomorrow and I'm sorry to only inform you now but you need to attend with a partner"

Neji gave an uncomfortable look but winced as he nodded.

"You also need to practice dancing his… you know… his favorite "song" and I know you don't the steps so if I get Tsunade's permission I'll teach you with your partner now."

"As long as they don't trash the gym" Tsunade answered overhearing the conversation.

"Arigatou, now then-"

"Hinata come here… Hiashi is going to teach us something." Neji called out. Hinata looked at them.

"No Hinata stay there for a while… Neji, you can't be seen together with your cousin… you can't be together… plus she's also gonna go with an escort herself…" Hiashi stated folding his arms.

"But…"

"You get your partner for tonight's prom and Hinata come here with your prom date"

"What but Tenten can't-"

"So Tenten's her name… which one of you is this Tenten?" Hiashi asked with a strict voice.

"I- I am" Tenten answered standing up.

"What does he want?" Ino whispered.

"Don't know" Tenten answered.

Hinata and Naruto walked to Hiashi and asked him what he wanted them to do.

"Okay guys… go now, leave the gym… leave the Hyuuga's and their dates alone"

"See you tomorrow night for movie night Tenten" Sakura shouted as she went out with Ino and Shikamaru along with the drunken juniors and perverted guys.

"I'm afraid you can't tomorrow since you're coming with me tomorrow to something" Neji said with folded arms.

"What?! But you can't-"

Hiashi gave her a look that meant 'you better do as he says or else'. Tenten scratched her head and sighed then nodded. She took off her mask since it already made her feel uncomfortable. It was dark when Neji waited for her outside so it was only now he realized she looked really… different when she wore very light make-up.

"Okay take your positions and move to your-" Hiashi instructed them each step to take. He already had a CD brought up and told Naruto to ask a player from Tsunade and play the CD once he got back in the gym. As soon as he did Hiashi continued on telling them which queue to start.

Naruto lead Hinata and Neji lead Tenten. Breaking her promise of not dancing tonight, she tripped a little falling lightly onto Neji's chest.

"Damn high heels… I swear I'm gonna get back at mom" Tenten cursed under her breath.

Neji softly and silently chuckled. Tenten looked funny right now. Not that it was like embarrassing funny but amusing funny.

"Am I something to be laughed at?" Tenten asked Neji.

"No…" Neji answered as he helped Tenten stand up properly once more. "I just find you having a hard time amusing"

**ilovejellies – ilovejellies – ilovejellies – ilovejellies – ilovejellies – ilovejellies – ilovejellies – ilovejellies – ilovejellies – ilovejellies **

"Hey Sak… I'm sorry I can't go tomorrow night… I have some plans with the great Hyuuga" Tenten said over the phone."

"Oh okay… have fun anyways and tell us everything once we do something on Sunday… hopefully."

"Kay' bye Sak, love yeah guys!" Tenten shut her phone and the line was dead. Sakura turned back to Ino who heard what Tenten said through the loudspeaker.

"So no Hinata and Tenten aren't gonna be here tomorrow?" Ino asked whining. She was gonna sleepover here at Sakura's until Sunday. She needed to keep her company of course.

"Afraid so"

"That sucks… oh well; tell me what happened a while ago… what happened between you and Sasuke?"

"I told you… nothing happened." She lied hugging her fluffy pillow.

"Not buying it, but if you're really don't want to say it then its okay… I'll respect that, but if ever you need to let anything else out then you know I'm always here available for my friend 24/7. Except of course when I'm sleeping" Ino giggled.

The following day Ino and Sakura were left in charge of the house since her parents went out for something other than working matters. The hell with parents and these secret businesses. They ate their lunch and talked about how Tenten was really beautiful last night. She should let her hair down more often. Ino was already yelling for Sakura to come up to the air-conditioned living room to watch a movie for now. Sakura giggled and followed her friend. Ino sat on the couch waiting for Sakura to pick a good DVD until the doorbell got into their way.

"Can you get that for me Ino please?" Sakura said as she rampaged the DVD rack throwing DVD's they've already seen behind her back.

"Sure thing" Ino said sticking a newly open lollipop in her mouth. Ino walked out of the cold room and got out into the Haruno's walk way and finally by the door.

"What the- stupid kids playing pranks" Ino said looking outdoors to find no one standing there. She moved forward to check if anybody was really there and only stepped on something.

"The heck…" she lifted her find to find a silver number 4 pendant. She picked it up and looked at it curiously the shrugged closing the door behind her.

"Hey Sak, some jerk dropped an expensive looking pendant on your doorstep" she said taking her lollipop out of her mouth to talk properly.

"Let me see…" Sakura said throwing another DVD somewhere on the floor. She stood up, brushed her bottom and moved towards Ino.

"Here" she handed the pendant to Sakura who looked at with shock. Tears suddenly leaked out of her eyes.

"Hey Sak… Sakura, why are you crying?" Ino asked holding her friend on either of her arms shaking her to come back to her senses.

Sakura shook Ino off and ran for the door.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted.

Sakura opened the door to find no one there. She looked everywhere and walked around. No one was there. Ino didn't understand what this pendant meant. It was her and Sasuke's secret. Something they have talked about a long time ago. She cried harder after finding nobody there and ran back inside and bumped into Ino by the stairway.

"Hey Sa-"

"Stay there for a while" she instructed Ino and Ino obeyed looking at Sakura worriedly. Sakura quickly ran up the carpeted stairs, sobbing harder and tripped on the last step. She ran hastily to her room, locked it and then racked her room looking for something. She finally found it. Her 'Never Again Cause Of Sasuke' box under her bed that was covered in 5 towels so as not to let her see it again if ever she'd look under bed.

She opened it, her tears dripping to the floor like some shower fountain. There were things inside like the gold bracelet that had the Sakura&Sasuke words craved to it, a pink handkerchief, and pictures of them together, a white polar teddy bear, 2 tickets to U.S.A Disneyland, mistletoe and then finally a rectangle coded black leathered box. She took it out and put it on the floor now she looked for something else in it. She took out a gold 0 pendant, a silver with opal outlined finish 2 pendant, and finally a bronze with diamond powdered finish 1 pendant. She took put down the number 4 pendant on the floor along with the other pendants. She took out a necklace lace from the box and put the all four pendants there creating the order 0214.

This was it. Her and Sasuke's secret.

"_Here"_ _Sasuke smiled giving her a leather coded box._

"_What's the code?" Sakura asked looking at the four metallic rotating numbers it had to keep it locked._

"_You'll get the first number next month… I'm giving each following number every 14__th__ of a month" Sasuke said still smiling at her. It was Valentines Day and it's been 5 moths that she and Sasuke had been together now. _

"_But why once every month? Why not now?" Sakura asked trying to crack the code._

"_Just cause I'm having you prepare for what's inside it cause' you might get angry for me breaking a promise I made to you a 2 months ago…" Sasuke stated._

"_What?! You made so many promises already… how should I know which promise your gonna bre- wait… you're gonna break a promise" Sakura asked pouting._

"_That's why I'm having you ready for four months… trust me" Sasuke winked._

"_I'll show this to the others and ask help to crack this thing" Sakura said evilly._

"_You can't break the code… I know how you think plus Sakura… this is just going to be our secret sop please don't show or tell this to anybody please?" _

"_I don't know what you're thinking but fine I won't tell anybody…"_

Sakura looked at the now-having-it's-pendants necklace. She moved the numbers with the correct order and after she did she heard the lock click and the leathered box opened a bit. She wiped her tears away and opened the box slowly.

Inside was a cd.

"What the?" she asked herself, her tears finally stopped from flowing.

She looked at it with utter curiosity and she inserted it inside her DVD player. It turned on and after a while there she was on the TV… happily laughing.

"You can't get away that easily" Sasuke's voice said apparently he was holding the camera. Sakura remembered this. It was a few days before they broke up. Sakura laughed and dared him to run faster. Sasuke put the camera down and ran after Sakura. For a few moments the TV showed nothing but plain grass and their voices shouting and laughing. Finally Sakura got back in view lying flat on the ground with Sasuke on top. Her smile disappeared as she breathed heavily. Tired of running. Slowly their lips-

Sakura turned it off. Her tears slowly coming down her face again. What promise was broken? She didn't know.

She looked inside the box again to find a note with Sasuke's hand writing _Look harder if you don't know what promise I broke…_ she dropped the piece of paper and looked in the box again. She noticed there was a small opening below the usual surface. She pushed it down and put her fingers inside feeling for anything until she felt something cold. She retreated her hands but then after a while she put them back under the small space. She pulled something out; her tears only flowed down harder. She was holding an engagement ring.

So this was the promise Sasuke broke… he wanted to ask her to marry him before they'd be 18 as he promised with his promise ring.

"What's the use of this… now that you're gone Sasuke…"

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**-read & review-**

**Ya'll fellas! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I even reached up to a hundred though I don't know if that's a good thing but what the heck! Thank you so much! I'll be updating soon. Another long chap to that. keep holding on! Lol :)**

**:BTW!!:**

**(((((-I have this new story titled "Alive But Dead" it's the orginal ninja life and if you want to read it I mean… I'd really appreciate it if you also dropped some reviews to it. :D so anyways… please do take the time to check it out-)))))**

**:) applegreen.jelliiebean08 -**


	9. The Smallest Details

_**I Miss The Me You Loved**_

**Chapter 9: The Smallest Details**

* * *

Sakura breathed in deeply and allowed her tears to finally stop. If her tears would run out then that would be a down side for her eyes since it would get all puffy and red. She didn't want Ino to worry about her that much. She put the ring inside the box along with everything else she took out and sighed as she locked it. She figured to give it to Ino and let her keep it for the time being. She wanted that whenever she'd feel the urge to look at it, she wouldn't cause' it was not with her, then so she could let go easier. She went inside the bathroom preparing the box to give to Ino and washed her face. She dabbed her wet face with a towel and smiled as the signs of crying were now all washed away.

She looked at the box beside the white sink. She picked it up and turned to walk out.

"Sakura… why do that all of a sudden? I was so worried… what was with that pendant anyways?" Ino asked tucking her lollipop back into her mouth.

"Anyways… Ino, I want you to have this" Sakura said pushing the box to Ino's tummy.

"S-Sakura…"

"It's okay. It's better this way right? No more memories… no more nothing. Easier to move on that way ne?" Sakura stated faking a smile.

"Demo-"

"Ino, do this as a favor… if I want it back I could always ask for it again right? Go on take it and when you get home put it somewhere that when I look for extra napkins in your room I wouldn't find it" Sakura tried to make a joke out of the situation just so not to make herself all shaking inside.

Ino hesitated as she took it but then nodded with an uneasy smile.

"Arigatou…"

"By the way… do you think Hina-" Ino stopped talking and had her eyes staring straight at something, having to look at something with disbelief or shock.

"Ino?" Sakura asked waving her hand in front of her best friend's face.

Ino quickly pulled Sakura's waving hand and lead her up to her room. Ino started to get clothes in her bag quickly and rushed to the Sakura's bathroom. "Go and change" she said closing the door to change.

She sighed and followed the instructions of her friend. After she put on a denim mini skirt and a fitting pink top with abstract circles on its print, she fixed her hair into a half ponytail and moved outside the bathroom door and knocked.

"Oi Ino, mind telling what-"the door opened banging Sakura to the ground. "Itai, itai" Sakura rubbed her red forehead as she sat on her carpeted floor.

"Gomen Sak, but c'mon" Ino pulled her once more.

"Mind telling me-"

"I forgot about the freaking role play, that Hinata…" Ino said whistling for the taxi that passed by to stop a few meters away fro them.

"That only concerns you. Why do I have to be dragged in this?" Sakura asked pouting as she would much rather stay home and watch funny movies than watching Ino audition to a play for the sake of Shikamaru.

"Because you're my friend" Ino said giving a reasonable reason for Sakura to come as she closed the taxi door.

They arrived at the school in a matter of minutes and went directly inside the gym to find a couple of students there. About 30-50 students were there to audition and only 20 would be accepted. What kind of play was this anyways? Sakura knew this wasn't Ino's thing but she had to do it for the sake of being innocent.

"We assure you Mrs. Hamari, once we know who did that 'stunt' to your daughter we'll let you know right away" Tsunade said being red in the face trying to keep her patience with obviously Ayuki's mother. Tsunade shut her phone as soon as she said goodbye and screamed angrily. "I swear they're both the same" Tsunade cursed scaring the students that were in her way.

"Fine let's start then…" Anko said letting the students take some seats in front of the stage.

"Good luck Ino, do your best in whatever they tell you to do. I'll be roaming around the school for a bit" Sakura winked and walked away as soon as Ino hugged her and told her to be careful.

Sakura heard the gym doors close as she tucked her hands into her back pockets as she roamed around the school. She turned a corner and came past the lab she and Sasuke had first made they're smiles to each other. She sighed and stuck her nose up in the air trying to avoid looking at the nostalgic room. Damn, they should burn hat room to crisp.

As soon as she passed it her head hung low and a sad expression bloomed on her face. She tucked her hands together behind her back and walked with her head pointing to the ground. She turned another corner and looked at the glee club room. She went inside the room. She loved it here at this time of the day. The sun's rays would always bring that perfect glow to every angle of this room. She sat down on a desk and looked at all the musical instruments that were near her. She got her pick and took a guitar and started to adjust it.

"That's about right…" Sakura said trying it. At first she made a tune from a song from a rock band but then she changed it to something very familiar and sad.

As she made the right intro she looked out the window and looked at some students passing by very close to their boyfriends or girlfriends. She didn't bother singing the intro… just half the first stanza would do since this song needed a guy to sing with her.

_And I can't stand you…_

_Must everything you do_

_Make me wanna' smile_

_Can I not like you for a while?_

_**But you won't let me…**_

_**And you upset me girl**_

_**And then you kiss my lips**_

_**All of a sudden I forget**_

Sakura was surprised at she looked at the boy by the door. A shadow hung below his hair to cover his face so he really didn't look clear to her for now.

_That I was upset_

_**Can't remember what you did…**_

"Heartbroken?" the guy asked stepping into the sunlit room.

_Sasuke? No… he just looks like him… _Sakura thought after seeing his face.

"Wow, I don't a single thing about you but you already know one of my problems… congratulations" Sakura said with a non-sarcastic tone smiling at the guy who just sang with her.

"Well then… so that we're fair… I'm heartbroken too…" the guy said smiling.

"Is that just a come back or is that really true?" Sakura asked putting the guitar on the chair behind the desk she was sitting on.

"It's true… reason why I just talked to Tsunade to transfer here, it's hard moving on seeing the girl everyday with someone else you know…" he said putting his hands on his hips.

"Tell me about it" Sakura said lowering her head again.

"Anyways… I'm Sai…" the guy named Sai introduced himself to Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura des…" Sakura smiled standing up ready to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Sai asked looking at her.

"Swings, I feel like catching a cold breeze… wanna come?" Sakura asked looking out the window to the direction of the 4th graders' playground

"Got nothing else better to do" Sai shrugged and followed her outside.

They walked towards the swings quietly. Sakura sat down on the left pink colored one and Sai sat down on the gray left side. Sakura started to push herself using her legs, slowly moving forward then falling backward again. She was looking at the sky, the wind making her hair move with it.

"So… mind sharing stuff about the girl?" Sakura asked forming a topic.

"Her name's Mikeru, we went out for 2 years and then she just… told me one day that she found someone else…" Sai answered looking up at the sky as well.

"Hurts don't it? Seeing them with someone else a very short time after your break up…" Sakura mumbled.

"Yeah… you too?" Sai asked kicking his feet on the ground making the dust swirl in mid air.

"Sort of anyways… not the fact he told me someone else had replaced me… rather… never mind" Sakura said lowering her head.

Sai just looked at him and gave a comforting smile. "I understand… maybe you can let it out to me sometime… I understand it's hard telling it to someone whom you just recently met and expect yourself to be strong, not to cry and force yourself in to telling that you've already let go…"

"Yeah…" Sakura honestly let out. It was true, every time she tried to tell someone… especially Ino about everything… she couldn't. It was hard, to remember everything all over again and then remember now that he's really gone and that you only imagined what happened to be a nightmare but it actually is real once you know it's really over. She expected herself to be stronger, strong enough to tell her friends what had happened but she was only as fragile as porcelain, she breaks down crying when she starts to talk about it and eventually couldn't finish what she wanted to let out. And then there was the acting like now I'm strong and I've let go already so stop bugging me about him cause' I don't care but actually, she still cares… so much.

When would this stop?

**-jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)-**

"Good evening… is Tenten ready?" Neji asked outside Tenten's house.

"Oh you're that Hyuuga Neji, I've heard so much about you" her mother said smiling.

_She… has? _Neji thought. If he knew Tenten, she probably told bad stuff about him. But why the heck should he care?

"Well now, she's upstairs and is coming down in any minute… come in, I'll make some tea" her mother opened the door wider for him to come in and he stepped inside the warm house. He sat down by the sofa in their living room and looked around the place. There were pictures of Tenten. One when she was probably 7 wearing a flower girl's dress for a wedding. Then there was when she was 10 wearing an outfit for basketball. Another was when she was 13 wearing a bride's maids dress and the last one there was her age now, wearing a black bikini with a beach hat and a white shawl covering her below. She was smiling as she held her hat with one hand and her sunglasses with the other

"I see your smiling… the rarest thing that you do, that of course is according to Tenten" her mom said coming back with two cups of warm steaming tea.

_I… smiled… ? _Neji thought.

"I didn't notice… I never expected her to ear something that's…" Neji picked his words carefully… "It's just that I always see her wearing guys clothing and never actually knew she'd wear stuff like those" Neji said taking one cup and pointing to the picture of Tenten wearing the black bikini.

"Oh you'll be surprised… she does love boy's stuff but she also admires some girls clothing, well of course she's a girl… but when it comes to wearing heels… you really need to force her to do it or blackmail her." her mom chuckled taking a sip from her cup.

After a while of chatting with Tenten's mom, he was allowed to go up and check on her since she was taking along time. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He turned the doorknob only to be surprised to find Tenten's room… sunny, or fluffy would be the right word? Whatever

Her room was painted striped of purple and applegreen. Her floor carpeted in purple and there were a lot of fluffy plushies on her bed. He wondered if this really was Tenten's room. Maybe she had a sister and then he only stepped into the wrong room. But he knew that she was the only child of her parents. But… this was just not Tenten. He looked around and sat on her bed. It was cold underneath; he lifted the covers to find it to be a water bed with fishes inside.

Amused, he explored the room. He opened a few drawers and looked at her shelves. He picked up Tenten's math book from her desk and something fell face forward on the floor. He picked up the white material and flipped it over. It was him. a picture of him at least. A stolen shot taken by Tenten last night, he was sleeping on the table while there was a small part of Naruto and Hinata dancing in the pic but it was much more focused on him, sleeping silently.

He smiled a little and put it on the table with his hand on top of it. Just then Tenten got out of the bathroom cursing like she'd get back at her mom two times for blackmailing her again to wear these damned heels. She saw Neji and shut her mouth right away. Neji looked at her, his small smile getting a bit wider. Tenten felt her cheeks turn bright pink.

"Do… do I look okay?" Tenten asked putting a lock of her hair, which was up in a twisted bunged sort of ponytail, behind her ear. She was wearing a beautiful black and gold dress. It was sort of netted with silk at her bottom which ended below her skirt, a netted shawl for her arms, black silk gloves, ruffled bust top and golden velvet with imprint of black design on her tummy part. Oh she looked gorgeous alright.

Neji didn't answer.

"Well… I guess that's a no anyways we better get-" Tenten saw Neji's hand on top of the picture she took last night. She rushed for it and took it from his hand.

"A-ano… did you see this?" Tenten asked putting it under her pillow.

_She even puts it under her pillow…_ Neji thought.

"Maybe…" Neji smirked putting a hand in his pocket as he walked for the door.

"Oi Neji! C'mon… did you see it?"

"I said maybe… c'mon…" he got in his limo, thanked Tenten's mom for the tea and as soon as Tenten got inside his limo he told his driver to move.

"Baga Neji… touching my stuff…" she mumbled.

These were the fewest things that amused Neji the most. She was really funny when all she could do was curse someone. Neji would always have fun looking at her talking to nothing cursing people on how they acted.

They arrived at the place of the party.

"Hinata and Naruto are already inside… now c'mon… you're a bit late…" Hiashi said tucking his pocket watch back in his pocket.

Tenten looked at Neji and he looked at her. he offered his hand as her escort and she took it. They walked together following Hiashi and hearing people nearby mutter things like "It's a good thing that Neji finally found a decent girl ne?"

They reached a grand staircase and below it was the party, where all the people and tables and food were.

Hiashi whispered something to the announcer and he nodded smiling.

"Sir Hyuuga Hiashi…" the announcer… Erhem… announced.

The people looked. The reporters of newspapers and photographers went near and asked question and taking pictures.

"This is too grand for me…" Tenten mumbled.

"You'll be alright…" Neji said smirking. He was abut to tell the announcer what to announce until "I already know… Sir Hiashi told me what to say" he said smiling and gesturing them to go down.

"Mr. Hyuuga Neji and Mrs. Hyuuga Tenten" the announcer boomed. People instantly looked their way.

"What?!" Tenten softly shrieked as they walked down the staircase, the photographers taking pictures like mad and reporters asking questions if the great Hyuuga Neji has really asked her to be his wife. The nerve.

"I swear" Neji cursed as soon as they walked to Hiashi.

"Be a sport Neji…" Hiashi chuckled as he pat Neji's back.

**-jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)-**

"So how do we celebrate?" Sakura asked the happy Ino who just got in the play.

"How bout' at school this coming Monday… let's have lunch at the mall… my treat" Ino said polishing her nails in Sakura's room.

"Cool… I wonder how Tenten and the others are doing…" Sakura thought out loud switching the channels of her plasma, flat screen TV **(I know every girl wishes they had this in their room, heck… I did too lol :D)**

"Yeah… bet that heartless cousin of Hinata is giving her a hard time…" Ino said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe…" Sakura giggled.

"Hey Sakura…" Ino said blowing one of her newly polished nails.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked as she now put down the remote, sticking to one channel.

"You think I'm annoying or too loud for any guy to actually like me?"

"Why so serious all of a sudden?" Sakura asked turning her head to look at her.

"Well… Shikamaru called a little while and… we talked and I was happy yeah and then… he just… he just asked me help to get a girl he like in school…I thought he liked me…" Ino said as she hung her head low.

"Oh Ino… you're not loud or anything… you're a really unique girl and a very loyal friend which everyone is really happy to have… and if a guy doesn't realize that then screw them… they're stupid and doesn't know when a good thing comes to them" Sakura hugged Ino.

"You're right… but we could still be friends right?" Ino asked Sakura's advice.

"Of course… why not…"

**-jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)-**

"Ino! Sakura!" Hinata called from the school's gates that Monday.

Ino and Sakura smiled and waved back, walking side by side for the school.

"Where's Tenten?" Ino asked stretching.

"She's coming in a while…" Hinata said smiling upon hearing Tenten's name.

"So I guess something out of the normal happened to her that Saturday night?" Sakura asked pointing at Hinata's smile.

"She'll be the one to tell you about it…" Hinata said shrugging.

"Hey guys… sorry to keep you waiting…" Tenten said yawning. Her hair in their usual buns again, but now she was wearing a black skirt and a white fitting top. Whoa, change much?

"Tenten… did he brainwash you?" Ino asked as they now started their usual morning walking around the school routine.

"What? Who are you talking about?" Tenten asked scratching her head.

Just then they stopped on a bench as Sakura sat down telling them to just enjoy seeing people's business for today. The others sat down as well looking at everyone and what they were doing.

"Well anyways… what happened last night?" Ino asked excitedly as she out her legs up on the bench to squat.

Before Tenten could answer, Neji and his friends passed and they took eye contact. As soon as they noticed they were looking at each other long enough, they turned to look away with Tenten's cheeks turning bright red and Neji's pale pink.

"Whoa… what was that?" Sakura asked giggling.

"No-nothing" Tenten said giving them a sheepish chuckle.

"C'mon! Share!" Ino said excitedly shaking her.

"J-Just don't tell anyone else… especially you" Tenten said pointing at Ino.

"I promise" Ino said raising both of her hands up.

"Well… we had fun last night and finally got to chat with Neji about some of his likes and dislikes until… arrrgh! Naruto baga!" Tenten shouted the last 3 words.

"Naruto?" Ino and Sakura asked together.

"Well… Tenten and Neji were talking in the center of the room as everyone was still eating… Naruto was talking to someone who was sitting down on a table where Neji and Tenten were near to and when he bid goodbye to that person walking backwards… he… he bumped Tenten and… well… you could say she and Neji… were… really close, and since they were in the middle of the room… everyone well… was looking at them…" Hinata said as she contained all of her feeling fluffy inside.

"Close?! Close Hinata!? Close!? We kissed… it's because of that damned Naruto…" Tenten said smacking her forehead with her hand.

**-jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)-**

"You kissed?" Sasuke asked Neji.

"That Naruto…" Neji said looking at Naruto with very serious eyes.

"Hey… I said I was sorry…" Naruto said with a sweat drop.

"Much more… the word's out…" Shikamaru said taking something from his bag… "Read" he gave them a newspaper that had a front page picture of Neji and Tenten's accidental kiss and the headline reading "Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga… So There Really was Woman in this Hyuuga's Heart?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga… that sounds nice…" Sasuke teased Neji.

"Shut up…" Neji said with a small smirk.

"But you're smirking" Shikamaru teased.

Sasuke lost his smile. He looked around to find where Tenten and the others were. There she was… Sakura feeling all fluffy about Tenten probably sharing the incident about last night too.

_Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha _Sasuke thought.

Just as he shook the thing off his mind he saw a guy go near Sakura. Wait, was this hi- oh no… it just looked liked him. Who was this guy?

**-jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)- jelliibeans:)-**

"I'm okay" Sakura said smiling.

"Well… I'm glad you are now… so see you around" Sai took a step back already waving at her.

"Sure… bye" Sakura was smiling as she looked at him go away.

"Who was that? And he looked just like-"

"Sasuke… I know" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Well…?" Ino looked at her with a sly expression.

"He's just some guy I met that Saturday"

"Just some guy! Just some guy? Sak c'mon!" Tenten said forgetting her big gossip about herself.

Sakura looked at Sai walking further away. He walked just like Sasuke and when he went near, he smelled just like him too. There was just something about him that made her happy when she was with him. they were the same with the love life problem and once more, he felt just like how she felt… understanding how she feels more than anyone else every did. Now this was something else.

"Although… he is cute…"

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**-read & review-**

**Yoh! Thanks for the awesome reviews and oh my god I never really imagined that you'd like this story so much. I made this chap extra sweet and extra special and extra long cause I really love you guys for giving me support all the way. Lol :D so anyways… I'll be updating another long chap soon so keep waiting for the chapters to come aight? Love you guys again!**

**if you want to see Tenten's dress here then it's posted on my profile :)**

**:) applegreen.jelliiebean08 -**


	10. Just Starting

_**I Miss The Me You Loved**_

**Chapter 10: Just Starting**

* * *

"Excuse me… is Tenten here?" a guy asked from the classroom door frame interrupting Kakashi's lesson.

"I-I'm here…" Tenten said raising her hand up in the air.

"Sir Hyuuga Hiashi is waiting for you outside in his car… he asked if he could have a short word with you?"

Tenten looked at him with a brow raised. What did she do? She never did anything that night of the party except to accidentally kiss his nephew. Plus she hadn't destroyed the reputation of the Hyuuga's cause of that. What was gonna happen now? Just then Neji stood up along as she did and got out of the classroom first after excusing himself from class as well.

"What's your uncle gonna do with me?" the usual wearing guy's stuff Tenten asked the bothered Neji who was already walking towards the school's outskirts.

"That's why I'm coming with you… I wanna know what he's planning" Neji sighed.

Tenten tripped a little cause of what Neji said but caught up with him after making sure no one saw that.

As they reached out of the gates a huge black shiny limo was parked in its entire splendor making some students peer out of the window to see who this celebrity stylist was.

Tenten stood out of one of the many windows that were there.

"He's usually behind the 4th window…" Neji muttered moving towards the said window. Tenten, again, followed and stood there until the window slowly crept down from its place.

"Neji… why are you here… I asked for Tenten… where is she by the way?" Hiashi asked peering out of the window.

"She's the girl beside me…" Neji crossed.

Hiashi looked at the unfamiliar Tenten fro top to bottom.

"You seem like you just had a sex change…"

Tenten gawked and had a dull expression of falling but regained once Hiashi cleared his voice.

"Anyways, I already asked your parents and they say it's okay… we need you to stay in the Hyuuga estate for about 1 month and take care of my wife's new born baby cause' we couldn't find a nanny to control it and you seemed like the type that night of the dance but… you need to do something with your real sex and be there every after school, you'll now be riding with Neji and every after school and sleep in the bedroom next to his after you got the baby to sleep okay?"

"Hinata never told us she-"

"Well now you know… it's a girl and the name is Kamari… don't make her cry when you start today…"

"But my clothes and-"

"We already transferred them to your room… thanks by the way and have a good day" Hiashi closed the window and the limo slowly went off leaving Neji dumbstruck and Tenten with her mouth open.

"I can't take care of a freaking baby! I can't even take care of myself properly!" Tenten shouted into the air.

"Obviously…" Neji sighed knowing that having another girl in the house would really be an annoying matter.

"Plus my parents selling me like I'm some old nanny… as long as the baby doesn't puke on me…" Tenten sighed and walked back into the school.

_Uncle… what are you planning…_ Neji thought looking at the shiny black limo go around a corner and disappear.

**- . applegreen . - . applegreen . - . applegreen . - . applegreen . - . applegreen . - . applegreen . - **

"You're gonna do what?!" the girls shouted pounding their hands on the table and leaning close to Tenten who backed away scared of how they were craving for every detail.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you guys…" Hinata apologized remembering that she I fact hadn't told her about her new baby sister, Hyuuga Kamari.

"Well… I'm staying there for one whole month and I'm just gonna be taking care of the baby… although staying in a room next to Neji's makes me feel uneasy" Tenten shivered, her puffed up two balls of hair shaking along on her head. She sighed and looked out of the cafeteria window.

"But why-" Ino was cut off by the Sasuke-looking hottie from yesterday.

"Can I borrow Sakura for a while?" Sai asked smiling with a hand on his hip and the other on his 3 books.

"Sure why not" Ino smirked and pulled Sakura to her feet and pushed her to Sai. Sakura tripped and landed on his chest.

"S-sorry" Sakura muttered, bright pink in the face and looking back at Ino mouthing the words 'you're dead'. Ino simply giggled and the other girls teased and cooed on how cute they looked together.

**- . applegreen . - . applegreen . - . applegreen . - . applegreen . - . applegreen . - . applegreen . - **

"Anyways… I think my uncle is planning on something" Neji said walking with the usual 3 guys carrying his 4 books on his side looking straight forward.

"Man that's weird… having a girl in the house" Naruto shivered.

"Go on Sak… don't make us disturb you… and Sai! Get on with it! You look so cute together!" the girls squealed.

Sai chuckled and Sakura was still on his chest looking at the girls with an uneasy smile.

"Hey… isn't that Sakura?" Shikamaru asked pointing to the direction of the girl that was being teased by Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

"The question is who is that guy…" Naruto said with his hands on his hips.

"Looks like they have something goin on there…" Neji said looking from the staring Sasuke to the Sakura who was now getting of Sai's chest.

"Let's go…" Sasuke shook his head and tore his gaze off from the two cuddled up people a few meters in front of him. He turned around leaving the others looking at him with knowing looks on their faces. Naruto followed Sasuke but Shikamaru stayed with Neji who was still looking at the group of girls and apparently a little bit too much on Tenten.

"So… it really was serious… I mean, what happened between those two…" Shikamaru asked looking at Sakura who was walking away fro the other girls with Sai, laughing as she hugged her books tighter on her chest.

"Yuhp… even we don't know why they broke up… I guess some things are meant to be kept in…" Neji shrugged and was about to turn around until he froze from Shikamaru's following words.

"And it seems like something serious is gonna' happen between you two… Tenten I mean" Shikamaru said smirking as he moved on leaving Neji a few steps behind. Neji shook his head and walked on, snorting on Shikamaru's nonsense words.

"With her? Never in a million decades… anyways how about you? Seems like you and Ino like each other" Neji shot back.

Shikamaru simply shook his head lightly and walked on putting a hand in his pockets and his other on his side carrying the books that were with him. "I got my eyes on Temari…" he said pulling his hand from his pocket and putting it on Neji's shoulders while he pointed at the direction of a girl with four spiked pigtails wearing a purple long-sleeved top with a pink mini skirt. Neji shrugged and moved on as soon as Shikamaru made his point and put his hand back in his pocket.

Sakura leaned on a wall with Sai in front of him. She smiled and made a thinking look on her flawless face. Finally she opened her mouth and breathed "Okay… later at the library?"

"Sure…" Sai smiled and walked away. Sakura leaned back up and walked to her classroom since the bell had already rung like 30 seconds ago. Sai had asked her to help him in some school stuff since he needed to catch up on some things after enrolling late in the school and he couldn't think of anyone better than Sakura. Library, seems like a good place to study right? Or should she have invited him to her house? Nawww… to early for that.

**- . applegreen . - . applegreen . - . applegreen . - . applegreen . - . applegreen . - . applegreen . - **

"You sleep in you're uncle's house with Hinata?" Tenten asked feeling a little uncomfortable inside the noiseless limo she was in with Neji. He had wanted to go home early today since Anko had just given them a project and he wanted it to be done right away so that he wouldn't hassle on it when the deadline comes near. Tenten couldn't do anything about staying at school longer to be with the girls since her order was to go home with Neji every after dismissal when he already wanted to go home.

"Hn" Neji really didn't want a conversation whenever he went home from school. The day just tired him so much, walking around and listening to those lessons… who wouldn't be poofed out? He stared out of th window but noticed how Tenten squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"What do you want?" Neji asked with a high annoyed tone apparently bugged by Tenten's constant moving.

"N-Nothing…" Tenten answered, frozen tight in hearing Neji's booming question. She sighed as soon as Neji looked back out of the window and looked out of the window herself too. What did she get herself into? If only she wasn't his prom date that night and Hiashi hadn't come there and asked Neji's prom date to be his partner in a very huge party and if only her name wasn't announced into wide public being Mrs. Hyuuga Tenten… and if only they hadn't KISSED… then maybe none of what's happening now is actually happening at all. Thinking about all this stuff made her head hurt. She sighed once more.

A few minutes later and the car stopped in front of Hinata's house. A maid opened their door and Neji got out and threw his stuff into the maid's hands. Tenten took her sling bag and got out too.

"Your bag Ms…" the maid asked giving her an uncertain smile, probably thinking that she'd be as cold as Neji and literally throw her bag into her chest too. But Tenten smiled and shook her head. "It's okay… I can carry it. if you want you can give me Neji's bag too and I'll just put it in his room for him… guess little Mr. spoiled over there can't take his own bag in his room since he got so used to living the simple life"

The maid smiled and exhaled with gratitude when Tenten took the bag off her hands. "Thanks Ms…"

"What's your name?" Tenten asked walking with the maid towards the front lawn… which in its entire splendor looked like a rich man's park.

"Yuno" the maid answered opening the door for Tenten.

"Well then Yuno… it was nice meeting you" Tenten smiled at her for the last time and moved in to be greeted by another maid.

"I'll take you to your room Ms." The maid smiled after seeing the "she's a really good person" thumbs up from Yuno.

"What is it with this entire miss thing? Just call me Tenten" Tenten said following the maid into a 5 person elevator. The maid pushed a button and the door closed.

"Sorry Tenten-san" the maid said bowing to her.

"And no bowing… I am just a baby sitter and a normal person after all"

A proper conversation of two people meeting took place and the elevator stopped with ding as soon as it reached its destined floor.

"Bye Mica, thanks for all those tips" Tenten said waving at the maid who was inside the elevator ready to go back down. The maid had directly told her the directions of her room, which was really next to Neji's.

She moved along the well lit corridor and looked at all the obviously expensive painting that hung on its walls. She looked on the mahogany well polished doors. She looked at the candle lamps on the wall, shining bright with it's colorful glass set up. She looked below her… to the white carpeted floor with very unique patterns that made someone who looked at it, feel at peace. Boy she was in a second heaven. She found the door to her room and she took the antique looking key Mica had given her in the elevator from her pocket and she pushed it in it's keyhole. She turned it and the lock clicked. Turning the knob and pushing the door, she got inside that little pice of the real heaven she had in her mind. Her room was MAJESTIC!!

**- . applegreen . - . applegreen . - . applegreen . - . applegreen . - . applegreen . - . applegreen . - **

"I'm sorry I'm late… some girls were stalking me… and I had to get rid of them…" Sai said scratching her head.

"You'll get that a lot from now on since you look exactly like Sas…" Sakura stopped, saying Sasuke name brought a waterfall of happy memories she had with him at the place she had said his name. No… avoid that! "Never mind… c'mon let's get started…" she smiled and pulled Sai's hand leading him to a corner of the library where they could make louder noises then in the other corners of the library.

"History, history… this is such an easy subject" Sakura said pulling out her book.

"For you maybe…" Sai shot back pulling out his own book.

"Well if you really get your head into it then it would be easy" Sakura battled on, flipping her pages.

"If some people are distracted by beautiful girls who look for fights about a topic then how could the guy concentrate?" Sai said ending the fight… smiling on his victory. Sakura blushed. So Sai thought she was beautiful? Oh my God.

"So where do you wanna start?" Sakura asked. Looking at him made her feel like she was looking at Sasuke's face. God Dammit girl! Forget him and look at Sai for Sai! Not for Sasuke and what he's always torture reminding you of.

"Well Anko said that-"

"Isn't that Sasuke?" Naruto asked the Shikamaru who was concentrating on his book. Shikamaru sighed before getting his nose off the pages of the darned book and looked at the direction Naruto had his brows furrowed at.

"It is… what's Sasuke doing with Sakura?" he asked knowing that the two were practically avoiding each other. Seeing Sakura giggle at the table she was in made him confused.

"I'm not doing anything to her…" Sasuke said appearing behind Naruto carrying his books.

"Sasuke?... I thought that was you" Shikamaru said pointing at the table where Sai and Sakura were staying. Sasuke sat down before looking at the direction of the pointed finger. He stared at the two. Sakura giggling and Sai smiling. Something inside him felt like it was being crunched off by a hand. He didn't know where. He took a pencil from his bag and shook his head. "Let's get on with this study thing."

Naruto shrugged at Shikamaru who was looking back at him with a brow raised.

"You don't get this at all do you?" Sakura asked giggling.

"If you explain that fast how could I?" Sai smiled shaking his head.

"Okay okay… I'll take it slow… but listen will you? It seems like your dazed off on something" she shook her head and read something from her book ready to explain what she was reading to the really dazed off Sai.

Sai was looking at Sakura. He observed how she tucked her hair behind her ear… he observed how she bit her pencil when she couldn't understand a few words in her book and it made him chuckle which made Sakura look at him with a questioning look.

**- . applegreen . - . applegreen . - . applegreen . - . applegreen . - . applegreen . - . applegreen . - **

Tenten was breathing with a little bit of difficulty after childishly jumping up and down on her 100 percent pure feathered bed. She loved this room. Too bad it would only be hers for one month. But at least one month is long. She sat back up and looked at her room. From top to bottom. From left to rig- wait a second… there was another door a few inches away from her bathroom door. She moved for it and opened the door.

"Sorry!!" Tenten squealed. She locked the door and turned around leaning on it. Breathing fast once more. What the heck was Neji doing in there, standing with only a towel on. Man! He's probably think of her as perv now. How could she be so stupid? She knew that Neji's room was just next door to hers so there was a 99 percent possibility that this door lead to his room. Why'd she have to open it? God…

She jumped after hearing a knock on the door she was leaning on. She gulped and then turned to open the door.

"You could've knocked before entering…" Neji said with pale pink cheeks, now all dressed up in his usual home clothes, which were the first time for Tenten's eyes to see him in this.

Tenten smiled sheepishly and scratched her head. "Ehehehe, I never thought that our rooms would be intersected so it thought this door lead to a huge wardrobe or something…" she splurged. Neji was leaning on the door frame as Tenten was still dressed in her school attire, watching her feet move from underneath her petite body. "If you don't need anything else… I'd like to close this for now… I'm gonna hit the showers…" Tenten excused backing a few steps away. Neji shrugged and closed the door himself.

He walked in his room and looked out of the window. Of all the years he's lived here… he was POSITIVE that THAT door wasn't there before.

_Hiashi… what you're planning's not gonna work…_ he thought as he sighed looking at the setting sun out of his window.

Tenten took off her clothes and turned the knob that poured out hot water. She put her clothes into the basket where the dirty clothes were supposed to go and she stepped inside huge shower compartment. Before the water hit her hair, she took off the pins that kept her buns held up high and as soon as she was done, she let the water flow down her head and she sighed in the delight of the freshness it brought.

As soon as she was done she tucked a towel that was short and white that if she bent or leaned in front, her bottom would already show. She took out the clothes she found in her closet earlier and laid them on her bed as she prepared her lotion and all other stuff after taking a bath.

"Tenten…" Neji knocked from the door that connected their rooms.

She knew that Neji was impatient so it was either she'd dress up rashly and risk her clothes getting torn or just open the door and hide her body behind it while she was still in this showy towel…

Think, think, think…

She moved for the door and hid behind it looking at the Neji who had his hair free from the usual non-tight ponytail he always wore. He looked so gorgeous.

Neji looked at Tenten who didn't look like the usual Tenten at all. He felt like he always wanted to see her like this. Wet and hair messy and dripping water. Her eyes bringing the watery effect it had when she was fresh from the shower and the smell of her watermelon scented soap made him feel drowsy but in a good way.

"Why are you hiding?" Neji asked shaking the desires out of his head.

"Well… it's along story… anyways what do you want?" she asked holding her towel in place incase it would drop from the force her fast beating heart was producing right now.

"I need to start on the project and I can't without my bag…"

"Oh yeah… wait a sec." Tenten totally forgot about the bag and was more into it right now that when she moved back the door opened wider for Neji to look at her walk towards her bed with that small towel that covered her body. Her long flawless legs making him stiff and just stare at them. Shit, this wasn't right. he tapped his forehead and looked into his room as he crossed his arms trying not to look. Tenten returned with his bag and once again hid herself behind the door.

"Anything else?"

He shook his head and muttered a thank you before closing it.

**- . applegreen . - . applegreen . - . applegreen . - . applegreen . - . applegreen . - . applegreen . - **

"Okay… now you get it? Finally!" Sakura exhaled after seeing Sai nod.

"Although… this one is a little bit tweaked in my mind." Sai teased.

"Oh c'mon! we've gone over that like a million times!" Sakura said as she joke punched him.

"Joking…" Sai chuckled closing his book. For a while they looked at each other until Sai leaned closer to her face. Sakura turned bright pink.

"Oi Sasuke!" Shikamaru said looking at Sasuke's pencil which was perfectly just snapped in two.

"Huh?" he asked as he took his look off from Sai and Sakura.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked looking at him and then to Naruto.

"Oh yeah, yeah… I was just a little bit confused and got angry with something I didn't understand here." He lied with a small agreeing smile as he looked back at his book. The two beside him shrugged and put their noses back into their books again. As soon as Sasuke saw the \two concentrating on their books, he glanced once more to Sakura and Sai.

"You wanna catch coffee this Saturday?" Sai asked stopping a few inches in front of Sakura's face.

Sakura exhaled. She thought he was going to kiss her. But nonetheless she was happy of this coffee ask-out. Payback for Sasuke or does she really feel something for Sai? Cause she was going to say yes.

"Sure…" Sakura said smiling wider than she usually did these past few days.

"I'll pick you up at 11?" Sai asked putting his books in his bag.

"Do you even know where I live?" Sakura asked doing the same, packing her books in her bag as well.

"I'd love to find out if I walk you home today…" Sai smirked looking back at Sakura.

"Good pick up line…" Sakura giggled as she put her bag on top of her lap. "Are you sure it won't be a bother?"

"Nope…"

"You know what guys… I gotta go… I got to… got to go and… I gotta pick up some stuff in the bathroom so… I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke stood up without making the two guys reply. Naruto looked at Shikamaru who only shrugged and looked at Sasuke walk away, fast.

"Bathroom?" Naruto asked with a brow raised completely and dumbly concentrated on the thing that could be picked up in a BATHROOM.

**-tbc-**

* * *

**Guys ! I'm really sorry it took me SO long to update ! trust me , I had this one ready a few days ago but suddenly as I was about to save it… a freaking blackout occurred and all of what I wrote was LOST in I don't know where. I was so pissed that I hated the computer for a long time I didn't touch it. plus, the inspiration I had when I was writing the erased chap was lost and I couldn't really get the idea back into writing it again. But anyways… it's here and I hope you like it! sorry to keep you waiting for so long! I'll make the next chapter even longer than this and also the following chapters in payback for this stupid fault of mine. Again I'm really sorry and I hope you enjoyed reading this chap! I'll be updating soon so hold on to it! :)**

**-read & review please-**

**:) applegreen.jelliiebean08 -**


	11. Confusion Leads To Distraction

_**I Miss The Me You Loved**_

**Chapter 11: Confusion Leads To Distraction**

* * *

There are just some things in this world that no matter what you do you simply can't change them unless you're the one who made the thing like it. Both I and Sasuke practically made the decision of breaking up and I know I still love him so why can't I bring myself up to fix it? Oh yes… I almost forgot, le bitch fiancé is already in his life. But if I really loved him then shouldn't I fight for him? Perhaps that I knew I really did before but he only showed he didn't want me back so that's maybe why I'm not doing anything right now.

4 days ago, I and Sai had really great coffee along with a really get-to-know conversation with the coffee we just ordered in the shop me and Sasuke first went out to. Shit, shouldn't I be thinking that that's not important anymore? Sigh… no matter what, everything connected to him still seems stitched to my very core that I can't forget about everything that happened between us. Why?

I admit that now… I really like Sai... but still not sure whether it's because he's just like Sasuke or simply because I like him for him. I knew that liking him in memory of my ex was wrong but it's not my fault… is it? A little while ago he just called me and asked if I could go to the park with him for a simple chat and some delicious ice cream, I couldn't ignore ice cream.

"Sakura, Sai's here." Mom called from below. I was wearing my denim mini-mini shorts, orange flip flops and a yellow spaghetti strap top with a really cute banana cartoon imprint on it. I loved this top. It made me look like a 5 year old kid who just loved to cuddle up everything. I didn't even know if that was a good thing.

"Hey" I hugged Sai and bid goodbye to my mom telling her I'd be back later. Maybe at 5 in the afternoon or at 6 in the evening, who knows how much having fun being with Sai will tell my inner self to just stay with him and just be with him.

"Race you there!" I giggled running fast.

"You know you're not gonna beat a guy right?" he chuckled as he ran past me. The unfair guy! Why should everything in this life refer to guys always beating girls in almost EVERYTHING? Nonetheless I ran faster, it was either he gave pity on me or he was just a loser since he fell back and I won. It was no exhausting matter since the park was only 2 blocks away from where I lived.

I lay down on the sweet dew scented grass and Sai lay down beside me, inhaling and exhaling rather faster than he usually breathed. Just then my cellphone rang and I saw Tenten on the screen. Wonder what's happening between her and the great emotionless Hyuuga.

"Hey Ten…"

"_Sakura! I need help…"_

"What's wrong?"

"_I think I'm falling for the great Hyuuga…"_

My best friend sobbed, it was obvious.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"_You practically don't understand Sak! You know I hate him! Heck… we hate each other! But why am I feeling this way… he's always so sweet and stuff that I tend to forget all the things he's done to me before that made me cry almost until dawn and then he'd always help with taking care of the baby, preparing the bottle for Kamari, and when I'm tired of carrying the baby to sleep he'd always take the baby from me and tell me to rest and then he'd stay up until early morning to make sure the baby really is deep asleep and then when I'd wake up I'd find a really good scented blanket on top of me that I don't even remember using when I'd fall asleep on the couch!"_

Okay this was really weird… I didn't know what was weird but something was weird… it was either my friend has fallen in love and thought that it was something EVIL and WRONG OR the fact that Neji was acting like this… this sweet thing. Unsure of what to advice I simply went with the flow of my confused mind and spoke through my mouthpiece as clearly as possible.

"Tenten breathe! You're not dying… maybe this is just the REAL Neji that he so freakishly doesn't show at school but if he's possessed then that's also a greater theory but Ten, falling in love is not a bad thing"

_Ha! Not for me! I couldn't even stable my relationship! What am I thinking! I'm just making myself feel worse… but Sakura okay shut up… this isn't about you… this is bout your best friend Tenten okay? Focus!_ I was talking to myself in my mind which leads Tenten to calling out my name several times for me to come back to her.

"Sorry I sort of dozed off… anyways that's not all… just don't show him that you like him plus Tenten, forget the past… see what's happening and how he's treating you right now and think about if you really love him or you just fell for his act. Find out first if he really is the soft person you say he is right now and if he is then there's no worries and don't stop yourself of falling deeper for him just cause you're scared of him hurting your feelings again just as he did in the past okay?" that was all the advice I could muster up. Now to wait for her reply.

Tenten followed my instruction… she was definitely breathing but it seemed like it was taking her years to take my advice. Then finally…

"_Thanks Sak but I gotta go sorry… the baby just started crying… bye love yea" _the line was dead before I could reply.

"Tenten? Sai asked looking at me and apparently he was listening intently on our conversation… even if he didn't listen he could still hear our conversation anyway since Tenten was on loudspeaker and I was just beside Sai.

"I never thought that Neji could be that sort of guy" Sai said tucking his hands behind his head.

"Me too… wanna get ice cream now?" I asked as I stood up and offered my hand.

"Sure… last one there pays for the ice cream" he said taking my hand. I took my hand away and giggled as he fell back to the ground. I ran for it… no way was I paying for the ice cream!

"Arigatou… come back again" the ice cream man smiled at Sai who put his wallet back in his back pocket and we walked back to our usual spot. This time we sat down and looked at the cars passing by and the children playing tag a few meters in front of us.

"Hey Sak… what do you like in a guy?" Sai asked licking his ice cream.

"Hmmm…" my mouth was practically touched on the ice cream as I was thinking of an answer. Finally I sipped the sort of melted part of the ice cream and swallowed before I opened my mouth to reply.

"Well… everything… his positives and his negatives… you shouldn't only accept a person for who he is but you should also accept them for who they're not cause if you only look on the positive side then you're only looking for a perfect person which everyone knows exist not wherever you look for them."

"Sense enough…" Sai said looking at me… he already finished his ice cream!? I looked at him. He chuckled so suddenly… it sounded such like how Sasuke did it that it made me feel so happy. Suddenly the reason to his chuckle came embarrassing fact for me… ice cream was painted at my cheek; how it got there I don't know. He took his handkerchief and wiped the ice cream of my cheek. He put his handkerchief back in his pocket and moved his hand caressing my cheek feeling if it was sticky so that it should be wiped with water or it was okay and smooth.

When all good things come to even better THINGS… this was it. He was moving closer. I was expecting him to ask me out again since that was how he usually did it but no, I could feel his lips on mine… this was Sasuke's kiss… exactly how his kiss felt like. NO! WRONG! THIS IS SAI NOT SASUKE! SAKURA GET YOUR HEAD STRAIGHT! And then every part of my brain gave up in remembering him and now… I was kissing Sai for Sai… it seemed like he freed me of something. Should he be the one that I should get another relationship with?

* * *

"Is it really weird for you to feel that just cause' Tenten's in your house?" Sasuke asked through his cellphone, driving towards where Neji, who was on the phone right now, was.

"Not just-"suddenly Neji's voice left Sasuke. There he saw as he passed the park was Sakura… kissing Sai. SAKURA KISSING SAI!

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!**

The cars behind him honked, shouting out of their window for him to move. He had practically dropped his phone on the car's floor and stopped in the middle of a busy road as he saw her KISSING HIM. But wait… what was wrong with it? He shouldn't care at all. NOT AT ALL… right? I mean… he already had a girlfriend so why bother. But his eyes were still glued on tight to Sakura. They were still kissing. How long had this been?

They just met and why was she already kissing that GUY! His hands shook a little as he put it on his keys and started the engine once more. He took one last look at Sakura being lay down on the grass and now Sai was moving on top of her, he tore his gaze off them… feeling the thing inside him squeezed tight again making that THING hurt… and it was only now that he finally knew what it was. His heart ached. Why though… should he feel this way?

* * *

"I'm sorry…" Sai got off me and sat beside me. Resting his hand through his hair as he leaned his arm's elbow on his knees.

"What's wrong?"

He softly chuckled and closed his eyes.

"I think this is a bit too fast for you… and sometimes I think it is for me too. And Sakura I don't want to keep stuff from you cause' I really like you… don't get mad but sometimes I treat and see you as my ex… you look so much like her and act like her that since I still have a little part of me that still loves her… I sometimes loose it and think that you really ARE her and sometimes the things I do for you are my ways of showing that I still care when I see you as my ex… I'm really sorry, but don't get me wrong. I really do like you…"

"Well I'm sorry too Sai… I also see you as Sasuke sometimes" I softly laughed at how stupid it was we felt just the same. "But I also do REALLY like you…" we looked at each other and laughed. It felt so good to laugh like this. It felt so good to laugh having my stomach hurt. I haven't had a laugh like this since… okay stop the memories!

"Sai… don't worry… it maybe fast but… its okay with me… at least I know I'm helping you get small bits of your ex girlfriend off your heart everyday… I'll help you" he smiled at me and kissed me softly on my lips. A short kiss to be precise.

"Arigatou Sakura…"

* * *

"You can do it! We've practiced this for 4 days already! Don't be such a scared cat!" Ino said pushing Shikamaru from behind. He bumped Temari and made a face to Ino.

"Uhhm… hi" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head smiling sheepishly at Temari who was shopping at the mall.

"Ugh… hi" Temari chuckled.

"You're Temari right?"

"And you're Nara Shikamaru"

"How'd you-"

"I know how to keep up with what's new… plus you caught my attention on your first day at our school" Temari said smiling at Shikamaru as she held her hands behind her back.

"Real- I mean… uhhmmm…" Shikamaru didn't know what to say… "What I mean is… do you wanna grab lunch at the mall… I mean… here tomorrow?"

Ino was watching him get his girl. Although he looked funny having a hard time talking to Temari. Her smile faded. She wanted him to ask her out for lunch. She wanted him to talk to her like this. She wanted him to be hers. At least he was her friend right? They could still talk to each other. She of course, couldn't force him to like someone else. It hurt but… she couldn't do anything about it. Maybe it was best for her to move on RIGHT AWAY even though she already fell for him. Effective move on immediately! She knew she'd only hurt more if she waited on any hopes of him liking her.

"Y-Yeah sure… meet me at the second floor Italian restaurant at 11:30 tomorrow." Temari smiled and waved goodbye.

Shikamaru waved goodbye dreamily and went to where Ino was hiding.

"I did it!" he shared as he hugged Ino. "Thanks Ino! I owe you big time! I… man I gotta reserve a table… see you at school!" Shikamaru left. Ino waved goodbye with a smile but turned back loosing it. She held both of her hands clutched on her heart before walking away.

* * *

"Hey… you wanna go out sometime?" a cute guy asked Hinata. He had 4 other guys with him. They seemed to have surrounded the poor Hinata. She was wearing a short dress and her hair was up in a ponytail. So you could say her legs are what's driving guys crazy right now.

"Nnnnhh… no thanks…" Hinata walked away tucking her purse closer to her body, scared of what could happen.

The guy grabbed Hinata's hand which made her drop her bag and bump body-to-body with the guy.

"Hey… I asked you-"suddenly the guy flew back 10 feet away.

"Who wants to go further than your friend over there?" Naruto was looking at the other guys with deadly anger and clenched fists. The others ran for it and the one that was punched whimpered and sort of crawled away. Naruto sighed and picked up Hinata's bag.

"Hinata… you should be careful around here… if those guys did something to you I wouldn't know what worse things I could've done to them."

"A-Arigatou Naruto-kun" she took her bag with flustered cheeks. Just when she already came over her stuttering… here it was again. It was embarrassing.

"You're stuttering's back again" Naruto chuckled. "I missed that… you sounded so cute whenever you stuttered before" he put his hands in his pockets and grinned at Hinata.

_Naruto-kun… thinks I'm cute…_

Hinata turned a dark red.

"Oi Hinata… you seem to be growing red… are you sick?" Naruto asked putting his hand on Hinata's forehead. Wrong move! It made Hinata dizzy and so light that her knees shook and abandoned he standing. Just timing, Naruto caught her.

"You seem like you really are sick… I'll take you home…" he remained his hand behind her back and the other by her legs and lifted her.

_Naruto-kun is… carrying me…_ she passed out in Naruto's arms. Boy would Neji go crazy when he sees Hinata being carried home passed out by Naruto.

* * *

"No it's okay… I can pick up things I need to buy on my own" I pushed Sai away but very lightly, I wanted him to rest. I on the other hand still needed to buy that reserved top I saw at the mall yesterday. It was the only one left plus the cashier said if I don't get by 5 today she'd sell it to someone else.

"Are you sure you're gonna' be okay?" Sai asked looking at me with complete worry.

"I'm sure… now go and rest…" Sai had totally told me a while ago that he suddenly felt light headed and weak. He insisted on going with me when he found out I still wasn't going home after the park but now I have just won in telling him to go home and don't worry about me.

"Bye… and Sak… I… I love you"

I smiled and kissed him full on the mouth before pushing him softly and telling him that I too loved him. This wasn't a lie. For the past days we've always spent together… I was confused if what I felt for him was really already love. And it was only know that I knew… my simple like for him had mutated itself into loving him. I'm happy, not sad. Satisfied, not lacking. Calmed out, not worried… loving Sai for Sai… and finally letting go FULLY of Sasuke with the also promised help of Sai. This was it. We were finally together. I just got myself a new boyfriend…

I waited until he really disappeared before whistling for a cab. One stopped in front of me after 3 whistles and I got in telling the old man to go to the mall at the right side entrance. My head was still racing of what just happened a while ago. I didn't feel anything, of regret… of feeling weird cause of us being already US but truly and honestly… I felt happy. Was this how Sasuke felt when he and that… slut… got together?

Now my thoughts were back on Sasuke. Even though I was thinking of him right now… I didn't regret getting together with Sai. Although it made me miss him. I admitted even to Sai that I still loved him but… I was also very willing to stop holding on. I didn't even have any reasons to! For hoping on him? Nah! If I hope and wait each day that he'd come back I'd only grow old and die single. I deserved happiness! Plus imagine, Sasuke had found someone to "replace" me within 2 weeks! 2 FREAKING WEEKS!

At least I still had respect on what we had and only got another boyfriend after months. But him? 2 weeks! Until now I still think of that as stupidly and hurting UNBELIEVABLE.

But I'm not like the other girls. He be happy I'm not using Sai to make him jealous and I would never ever do anything to use Sai in any way. NOT EVER!

"Miss… Miss excuse me…" the driver was calling and looking at me through the front mirror. It seemed like I was too deep into my thoughts I didn't notice I was already at the mall.

"Here… sorry and thanks…" I paid him and skipped on the sidewalk. The cool air that welcomed my face when I got in made me feel like it was snowing. I liked it. Forget about this stuff, I need to rush for the third floor and get my reserved top from 14/Teen.

"I thought you weren't gonna' come… a lot of other customers were begging me for this top you know" the saleslady behind the cashier took the purchase from behind the counter and handed it to me.

"This was the last cute top… I couldn't simply let others have it… here" I pad her money and bid goodbye. Now I felt so complete having this top. My day couldn't have been any more per- and now it just stupidly sunk on getting the worst day ever. Of all days to bump into Ayuki… it had to be today where she was with Sasuke. His hand was behind her back pulling her closer and she was smirking at me.

"I see you got the last one… I told the saleslady I'd pay her more but she told me you were TOO desperate to buy the only shirt you could afford…"

I snorted. "Oh please… don't talk trash on me bitch, you know as well as I do that I can even afford getting you stalked on and killed anytime." I threatened. But of course I was bluffing. I couldn't actually kill Ayuki. That just wasn't me. Although I really do kill her in my imaginations every night before I go to sleep. –evil… EVIL me, and yet I feel happy on imagining her death… too bad I'm just to good to still have her around breathing-

"Oh really? I never knew that an army of cheap, sex-paid losers could actually kill me?" this time Sasuke let go of her and watched us fight at the side. The freaking idiot! He still wasn't gonna do anything!? Baga!

"Check yourself Ayuki and you'll see who the slut between us is… I don't have that much confidence as you to actually sleep with someone just to do your dirty work… and shut up, don't talk when I am cause I'll run you through… you just keep your days happy and glorious and try to keep on stepping on me cause honestly I don't care… heck nobody cares… it just seems like you wanna step on me cause you wanna be me and your too damn angry that you can't… so dream on whore…" I rolled my eyes and when I passed her I flicked my shopping bag behind me so that I could purposely hit her head.

I did it since I heard her mumble the word "bitch". I giggled and pushed the down button on the elevator outskirt. WHAT A DAY. I just felt like I had a new paint overdo if I was a car. It made me feel all new, shiny and sleek. This of what I really feel is good, not-good-to-be-looked-down-on and confident. Which I so badly needed ever since my break-up with the so called ex prince charming.

The door opened and surprise, surprise… happy to be the only one in the elevator. Ground floor button pushed and away I went. Now that I had Sai… maybe… just maybe… it was time to tell the others the TRUTH… and that meant every detail about mine and Sasuke's breakup. Should they know? Maybe I should just keep it to myself right? Right.

Oh great… things just got my day to be perfect-er. The doors opened and guess who was standing right in front of me right now…

None other than the heartless Uchiha Sasuke.

I rolled my eyes and pushed the 26th floor button. Yeah I know! This was such an abnormally big mall! To my unlucky points… Sasuke stopped the door just in time and got in. I was about to go out but the door already closed and the elevator started to move.

Of course he wasn't stupid enough not to remember that the door could open anytime at any floor so... Yeah now he was stupid enough to push the emergency button. The alarm went on and a voice went through the speaker saying not to panic and just stay there for a couple of minutes… and that someone was gonna pick us up.

A COUPLE OF MINUTES?! I can't freaking stay that long in here with Sasuke!

I knew I couldn't do anything so I turned to him.

"What do you want?" I leaned on the walls surrounding me. He moved in closer and put his hands; no he didn't smash his hands this time, on the wall on either of my side so I was like a stupid, stupid trapped mouse under his every watch. GREAT. If Sai knew that he'd think of me as a two timer in this place or something.

"Tell me…"

"Tell you what?" Did Sasuke just take drugs? I didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

"Are you and Sai together?"

I was taken back. Why, in all hell's fire, would he ask ME that question?

"What do you care?"

"I saw you kissing him a while ago…"

What the- is he freaking hell stalking me?

"So? You make out with Ayuki too… why can't I with someone else?" I said sarcastically. He seemed to be hurt because now his hands were shaking a bit. And I knew he was hurt because he would always shake whenever he was before… hello? We were together once before, how could I not know how he acts on his emotions?!

"Have you ever seen me making out with her?" he shot with a brow raised.

"Of cou-…" come to think of it… I haven't actually seen Sasuke make out with Ayuki. And now, come to think of it, it was weird. "No…" I ended.

"Are you and Sai together?" he repeated.

I avoided his serious gaze and simply looked to the floor on my right side. I thought of something to shoot back to him to avoid answering the stupid question. Finally one serious one popped into my now-melted mind.

"Are you really gonna' marry Ayuki?"

This time he was the one who avoided my eyes.

"Answer my question Sakura" maybe this was the time to make him feel how much it hurt knowing that someone had replaced him in my heart just as he had hurt mine when I knew someone was already making herself comfortable holding Sasuke's heart.

"Yes I'm already going out with him…"

"Then yes I'm marrying Ayuki…"

It hurt. I felt like my heart was crunched into his soft, smooth cruel hands. At this point I knew that if he was still holding my heart because he was the only one that could hurt it this much… then I also still loved him… as much as I had the first time we kissed and the first time he gave me the feeling of butterflies in my stomach.

This was it. My breaking point when I was already hurt too much. I cried, and the worst part was I actually hugged him and sobbed on his chest. He didn't do anything. His hands were still on his sides when I was expecting him to hug me back.

"Why Sasuke…" I breathed out. I felt his chin rest on my head and I heard him exhale deeply.

"You… you moved on so fast. I was so… so much hurt. You couldn't imagine… and now you're marrying her… really marrying her…" as I knew that I already looked stupid enough right now… I pulled away and once again leaned myself on the wall.

I laughed. He looked at me.

"A lifetime union of two people who are so… so in love with each other." My smile faded and I looked at him who looked back at me with nothing… not even sympathy in his eyes. "Do you remember Sasuke… how we… we were so excited before when you introduced the marrying thing to me… we seldom talked about what kid we first wanted to have and then we'd fight cause you wanted a girl and then I wanted a boy and… sometimes I wonder if you and Ayuki fight about silly stuff like that too." My tears now leaked out of me. Like a submarine sinking… the water came out of me like it was swallowing the water-free insides of a sub.

He looked away.

"Do you still even love me Sasuke… because you know I still do… I still love you… so much that it hurts…"

Just as god had answered my prayers to get out of this hurting torture chamber…

"Is anyone hurt?" some guys asked as they had finally opened the door.

"No… its okay, were fine…" I got out with the help of one guy. I walked away.

Sasuke got out a few seconds later.

"Sakura!" he called out. It only made me cry harder and I ran for it. It hurt to see his face. It hurt to see him. And it hurt knowing that THAT person I was looking at had personally told me that he really was going to marry Ayuki.

I just felt my heart break again. Was it even possible for an already broken heart…?

To be broken again?

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**-read & review pls :)-**

**Here's the longer than the other chapter I promised1 I hope you liked it and just as the second chapter! Listening to the song:**

"**Never Had A Dream Come True"**

**Would really make you cry when you read this chap. I know… because it made me cry so much when I read and checked the chap. Anyways… ja!**

**:) applegreen.jelliiebean08 - **


	12. Sly Parents

_**I Miss The Me You Loved**_

**Chapter 12: Sly Parents**

* * *

Sakura was concentrating on her pop quiz test paper that Anko had just surprisingly given as soon as she stepped into the classroom. Why did she have to pick a Monday for a pop quiz? She hadn't studied during the weekend because her mind was so busy buzzing thoughts about Sasuke and Sai and what had just happened and if it was right that she had just admitted that she still loved Sasuke.

On the other part of it… Sasuke had also admitted that he was really going to marry Ayuki… was that also right? Thinking about it made her heart ache and surprisingly a tear fell on her paper smudging the still wet ink that was her answer for question number 12. Another one fell near the first tear and weirdly formed a heart as it was deeply sucked in the sheet.

Was this a sign that she should follow her heart? But she didn't have a heart, not anymore that it. All that was left were broken shards shouting for... shouting for Sasuke to pick them up and repair it. So even if it was still broken it was still waiting for Sasuke. All signs pointed to it. But what about Sai?

By now she remembered something her mother told her a few years ago…

"_Sakura… when you grow up you're gonna feel something stronger than how you feel for your crush right now."_

_I was ten and I looked at her as she had just picked me up from school. I was eating a chocolate bar but had stopped as soon as she entered this serious topic. I knew the word love but right now I actually didn't know how it felt like and how it was much different from how you feel for your crush, that of course was according to my mom. I was ten! What do you expect?_

"_You may hurt people and other people may hurt you by then… all I'm trying to say is being careful of what you say. Cause sometimes people tend to say things at a particular moment when they feel something strong at that time but when tomorrow comes and you don't feel the same anymore… you'd end up making the person get his hopes up on you and hurting him…_

Sakura was staring at her paper but she actually wasn't concentrating on it. Her mom was right, just because she felt like she had really felt something for Sai that Saturday… Sakura slipped out saying that she really loved him but now… she only still likes him. What was she supposed to do now? Sai was a good person and she didn't want him hurt him.

"10 more minutes" Anko had said throughout the classroom. Sakura sniffed and wiped her eyes and now had concentrated on her paper.

Sasuke, who was 3 seats away from her had probably hear her sniff and thought that she was crying cause now he looked at her. He remembered what he had just told her…

_Then yes I'm marrying Ayuki_

At that time he was simply pushed to saying because he was hurt when he knew Sai and Sakura were going out. Wait… hurt? Should he be feeling this? Okay so maybe he thought of this as an unnecessary word so he changed the thought that he was just SURPRISED when he found out. That sounds better.

Sakura had finished the last question just in time to pass the paper when Anko had already told them to stop answering or else she'd burn the paper in front of their faces and that she'd gave them an F for the whole school standards. Harsh much I know…

Now the bell rang and she picked up her books and stuff from her desk and waited for Ino to finish packing her stuff for gym. Ino wiped her eyes but Sakura had seen it before she could really hide her red orbs.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked with a brow raised.

"Huh? Nothing" Ino giggled. "Now c'mon let's go" Ino had walked past her and now there were only 5 other people in the room. Naruto who was already leaving with Neji… Hinata who was waiting for Tenten to finish and Shikamaru who was already walking for the exit. As soon everyone had left and the two other girls walked their way to Ino and Sakura Ino finally sighed and turned to look at them.

"Okay… so Shikamaru and Temari are already together and I don't know if I can stand still being with him when all he talks about is how Temari is so pretty, how Temari is so smart, how Temari is so confident, how Temari is so simple… I mean… they just met this Saturday and they're already together? You guys know I love him… but I also don't wanna' loose our friendship…" Ino and now practically dropped a tear or two.

"Ino you know-"Sakura had just started to talk when Ino shook her head.

"I just… wanted to let that out… I know what to do already… it just hurts so much that's all."

Shikamaru who was standing outside the door, supposedly went inside to get the bracelet he left on his desk to give to Temari, had heard everything.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" he stood straight as he retreated his leaning from the wall and scratched his head, smiling sheepishly. "I was just going to get something I left behind… and I saw you there having a serious moment so it thought to wait outside until you were done" oops, wrong reply.

"So you heard everything?" Tenten asked who was worried for Ino.

This time he wouldn't give the wrong reply. "What was I supposed to hear?" he acted hoping they wouldn't see through.

Tenten sighed and smiled. "Good, nothing anyways we gotta go." The girl already started to walk and Hinata and Tenten along with Sakura were deep in a conversation as Ino tailed behind them looking at her feet as she walked on.

Ino had stopped in her tracks making the other three go on. She looked back to find Shikamaru looking at her too. She held a questioning look on her face and that instant she knew… that he heard what they were talking about. Now she really knew that she should avoid him for a while because he'd think of her as weird or something.

"Ino… c'mon" Sakura called back and she skipped to her with a fake smile.

* * *

"Okay… girls before volleyball and boys before basketball… let your youth be used to gym by firstly doing your usual warm-up. Remember to jog with happy intuition and stretch with fiery youthful passion!" Gai said dramatically which made the boys have dull cloud hang above them and the girls to make grossed out faces.

Sakura was already changing into her mini exercising gym shorts and her fit normal sized gym shirt, as Ino and the others were still checking and locking they're stuff into their lockers. Ayuki was on the other side gossiping about some things new. Sakura rolled her eyes and after she tightened her shoelaces… she told Ino and the others that she'd go ahead and start jogging around the track. They nodded and she got out with her iPod on her arm.

She stretched on the track. Only 3 girls including her from her class were the only ones on the track just yet and there were already 8 guys. Sai was absent today for reasons she knew of how he felt that Saturday. Maybe he was sick and she figured she visit him later.

Some guys that were already jogging and was behind her had touched her butt when she stretched down.

"Asshole!" she shouted as they jogged on winking at her. She bent back down and continued her stretching. As she stood back up again she found the two guys who had touched her butt already beat down on the ground trying to get back up. She looked on seeing the person that was a few meters already ahead of them…

Sasuke?

She only rolled her eyes and instead of feeling grateful she felt annoyed. Why would HE beat down the guys who acted like total pervs to her? He was always like this to the guys that did those things to her before but that was exactly the point… that was BEFORE.

She started to jog after she picked a song on her iPod. After about 3 sounds around the track Ino got out followed by the others. Each went they're separate ways. It was always like this during warm up time cause they simply couldn't jog together… it would be difficult if you wanted to go fast but your friends were still going slowly. So they all jogged on they're on.

A full 15 rounds of non-stop jogging made Sakura stop at the starting point, bent down with her hands on her knees, hardly breathing for air and parched dry. As soon as she opened her eyes, there swooshed in front of her was a bottle of water. She looked at the hand going up to the arm then to…

Ugh…

Sasuke's face.

"What's it for…" Sakura asked raising brow. Although she perfectly well knew what it was for, drinking obviously, but she was asking what was it for? Was it for scoring on her or something?

"Just take it"

Sakura took it and murmured thanks before Sasuke started to jog on again.

* * *

"So you're not coming with us?" Hinata asked as she, Tenten and Ino were ready to go to the mall to buy some stuff.

"No… I gotta go home and change because I'll be visiting Sai… have fun though" Sakura waved goodbye to the teasing girls who just got inside the cab. They of course didn't know that she and Sai were together now but honestly there was nothing to tell because she was already thinking of ending it cause' he'd only hurt more if this would go on.

Just as she was about to walk home, her cellphone rang and she looked at the screen to find the name of her mom on it.

"Hello mom?"

"_Sakura honey… is school over?" _

"Yeah why?"

"_I need you to wait for us there… me and some clients are gonna pick you along with their son okay? I'll explain everything on why you have to come with us too later on during dinner at the client's house… please don't go anywhere else cause we'll be there in a few minutes. Bye honey… I love you" _

"Okay. Bye mom love you too" Sakura shut her phone and went a few steps back to the gates of the school. Tapping her feet and checking her watch every now and then.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

An unknown car just parked in front of me and by timing a guy behind me was saying "Yea I can see you already… bye"

I turned around to find that it was Sasuke and I turned back around when my mom called out my name. I found her in the car. So she was riding in her client's car? Wait… this car looked so familiar… oh shit don't tell me!

"Sasuke honey… can you and, oh Sakura-chan deary! I missed you. Can you sit with Sakura at the back cause her parents are riding behind us. Thanks sweetie" Mikoto closed her door and mom winked at me. Haven't I already told her like a million times that Sasuke had only caused me heartache ever since we broke up? What was she doing now!?

I looked at Sasuke waiting if he'd show any sign that he knew about this all along but he seemed just as surprised as I was. I walked on and opened the back of the car and went in, he went in after a few seconds and closed the door.

Oh yeah. I just remembered that you don't know about me having a really good relationship with his family. Well as my happy past story line goes… Sasuke had before introduced me to his family and I should say that they grew fond of me… asking Sasuke to always bring me to dinner during weekends or any other special occasion with my parents.

Itachi had already grown to call me o-chan and her mom Mikoto always called me Saku, Sakura-dear or Saku-honey. I was so used to it before that hearing it again now didn't make me feel weirded out. Even though I knew that it was over between me and her son. There was no reason she couldn't call me those nicknames of hers right?

Fugaku even gave me small smiled of encouragement during dinner those days before and trust me, smiling for him was a huge deal cause this man hardly ever smiled. I've also grown used to calling them mom and dad, of course as a second mom and dad but now I guess I'll be goin back to Mikoto and Fugaku-san.

Talking about this makes me wonder if Ayuki was treated as nice as how the Uchihas had treated me before. I hope not.

I seriously need to talk with my mom when we got back at the house.

"So Saku-honey… how is school going? Still the little honor student we're happy to know?" Mikoto asked.

Dad and Fugaku were busy on something and mom was on the phone jabbering about late paychecks and stuff.

"School's school and I'm still doing good with my studies Mikoto-san" I said with a sincere happy-to-have-a-conversation-with-her tone.

"Now Sakura-dear you know that won't do, I told you to call me mom those months ago remember?"

I twitched, now I really had to call her mom still I looked at Sasuke who was looking back at me. I remember that he'd always smile whenever me and his mom were having a really good get-along conversation and that he'd be so happy when I called her mom cause he knew, being a total momma's boy, that Mikoto only let herself being called mom to the people she really liked. So of course if you were a guy introducing your girlfriend to your family then you would be happy if your mom really liked your girlfriend.

I wonder how Ayuki was doing with this family stuff. HA! I hope she's sucking up because the family doesn't want her.

I huffed out air making my cheeks go a little bit popped. For a minute there I thought Sasuke was a bout to chuckle until he only ended up clearing his throat. I knew he'd always chuckle whenever I did that. Before he said I simply looked like a chibi pudding head with cute green eyes. Whatever. Again with this remembering the happy past thing!

"So Sakura… how have you been? We miss you so much… you haven't been visiting us anymore." Mikoto said in a making-me-feel-kinda-guilty tone.

"Oh… well…" once more I looked at Sasuke who had JUST looked away from me, staring out of the window. Wait… why was he looking at me? I didn't know how to respond to Mikoto. Didn't she know that I and Sasuke had already broken up? Was this why she was still thinking that I wouldn't feel awkward visiting them when I knew I'd see my ex when I came by to their house?

"Uhhmmm… Mikoto… oh gomen… I mean mom, these days I just don't have that much time… so I'm really sorry if I couldn't visit your house…" I said with an honest smile.

"With school Saku-dear?" she asked putting down her mirror and putting powder onto her beautiful face.

"Oh my daughter is far off from school, she's still an honor so there's no need to bother with those… she's busy with this guy. They're already even together!" my mom said happily as she shut her phone winking once more at me. What was she thinking! Was she even THINKING?!

"Who's the guy?" for some reason my dad and Fugaku; I mean… my other dad, have stopped talking to join into the conversation. I simply smacked my forehead and rolled my eyes.

"This Sai kid that lives around the corner of where we live… Sakura told me everything that happened during that Saturday when Sai had asked her out to the park. Charming boy he is." Mom said dreamily.

"Mom" I murmured behind her hoping that she'd get the point and keep her mouth shut.

"Oh 'c'mon now Sak… just a story or two of recent life"

I buried my face in my hands and sighed. When I did so my knees seemed to touch Sasuke's. I moved them back and grunted.

"Oh… don't worry Miki" this was practically what my mom called Mikoto. Ever since Sasuke and I have been together my parents and his have grown a VERY close bond to each other. "Of course Sasuke is still the best and I did regret that my foolish daughter let him go… but Sai is also a good man… he looks, acts and sounds like Sasuke a lot too. Sometimes I even imagine that it was still Sasuke ringing our doorbell asking for our little Saku to go out with him." mom ended with a sigh.

This was weird. This was the reason why I didn't want my parents to be with the Uchihas and then Sasuke and me were with them cause this was what I had to avoid… recalling how my parents were happier with me and him in the past. But that was exactly it! The PAST! Nothing more, nothing less!

"I also did tell Sasuke off in why he and Sakura had to break up… too bad it ended so soon. And now my darling boy has to marry that GIRL" Mikoto heaved.

That GIRL? HAHAHAHA! So that means Mikoto doesn't approve of Ayuki. NICE! I snickered but I didn't mean to in front of Sasuke.

"Mom how many times do I have to tell you not to control my life?" Sasuke muttered looking out of the window.

"But Sasuke that girl is just so… how do I put this… trying hard you know? Why couldn't she be just like darling Saku-dear and be simple… not trying hard to get close to us by flooding the house with gifts of weird stuff everyday" Mikoto said flicking a hand into the air.

This time I had to put both of my hands on my mouth to stop myself bellowing out laugh choruses.

"Oh… Sasuke's already has a fiancé?" mom asked putting a soft finger on her lip.

"Regrettably yes… but do you remember that time when we would plan Sakura's wedding dress when Sasuke had introduced to us that he had just planned on asking Sakura to marry him?" Mikoto had her happy mood back as she clapped her hands to her heart and just felt herself go on with fluffy bliss.

Now both of me and Sasuke looked at our moms hoping that they would just STOP TALKING!

"Ooh yes… and then darling here was so excited to walk Sakura down the aisle. He had so much approved of Sasuke to marry our daughter weren't you honey?"

Mom had turned to dad waiting for his answer.

"I was honey… I was. If only things didn't have to end…" dad was so inconsiderate of my feelings right now! Didn't he know this feels awkward for me?! I was supposed to love him so much but now I felt squished out of love for dad. This was so unnecessary. To talk about what was supposed to be and all that. I sighed and once again buried myself in my hands. Sasuke had rolled his eyes and looked out of the window once more. Then Mikoto had called Sasuke and mom had called me.

We both looked at our mother's wondering what they wanted and then they suddenly screamed with fluff,

"See! They look so perfect for each other!" mom said taking a picture of me and him before turning back to Mikoto showing the pic.

"Mom!" this time I was too annoyed that I had raised my voice and put my bag on my face to hide myself of this shame.

We FINALLY arrived at… wait… why were we in Sasuke's house? Oh yeah I almost forgot.

"Advance happy anniversary to the both of you" I told Mikoto and Fugaku as we got down of the car, which I was so happy to do to be away from Sasuke.

"Oh Saku-dearest… you still remember? How sweet of you. At least Sakura here knows how to keep detail with special occasion that happens in this family Sasuke" Mikoto added to Sasuke as soon as she finished hugging me like a real mom would have hugged her daughter that hadn't seen them for how many months.

Sasuke sighed and got inside the house.

"Sasuke… don't lock yourself in your room cause dinner will be ready soon and this time I want you to eat with us" Sasuke had gave his usual "Hn" before going and running up the stair into his cold, blue, large room. Yes I still remember how it looked like and don't ask why.

I went inside looking at the house that I admittedly missed.

"Oh Sasuke is such a cluts… Sakura-darling… can you please take this up to Sasuke room? He forgot his bag inside…" Mikoto smirked.

I knew that both my parents and Sasuke's were planning something. Urgh! By this time all I wanted to say was piss off but RESPECT your elders.

I smiled and took the bag. I went inside as they once again started to chat taking some stuff out of the car. 2 floors up, a left and then two rights and there was his door. I inhaled deep before opening it.

"Your mom told me to give this to you" Sasuke had so suddenly hid something behind his back as soon as I got in. he said thanks and I got out. I knew that every time he came back from school he'd take his usual shower. Determined to see what he was looking at just a while ago, I waited 3 minutes before opening it again to find him already out of his bed and the sound of the shower thundering in the bathroom.

I went to the side of the bed he was sitting on a while ago and since Sasuke's room was so plain and the only furniture there was a picture of his family, it was easy to find something out of the ordinary. I looked under his pillow… nothing was there. I turned to the drawer and opened it. Bingo. I took it and when I saw that one picture, I cried.

Why was he still keeping a picture of US in his drawer? Why was he LOOKING at it? I practically had to cover my mouth to stop myself sobbing hard. I put it silently back inside the drawer and got out of his room.

I went into the nearest bathroom that I still remembered in this house and washed my face.

"Sakura what took you so long?" my mom asked sounding worried but I knew better that she was happy thinking that maybe something happened between me and Sasuke. Sorry mom but nothing whatsoever happened in your liking. Not again not ever!

A few minutes of waiting in the living room listening to my parents talking about some service stuff, food was ready and we went to the dining room.

"Oh Sakura-dear you can still sit in your place" as much as I didn't want to I couldn't have Mikoto think I was rude not accept her offer. So I moved to the chair that was directly in front of Sasuke's. I think I wouldn't eat much tonight.

"Now to explain why you're here. Sakura… you're mom has told me that you make such a good choice into making a room look splendidly gorgeous. I want you to pick the color and designs and also the furniture to a room I want to fill in later after dinner." She took a sip from her glass of water.

"I and your dad will be planning the backyard preparations for the celebration of their anniversary sweetie" great… now I felt like having rich party planning parents were a misfortune to me. I tried to chew my food as visions of what would happen during the anniversary party predicted itself in my mind.

"The theme is formal of course and you're invited naturally but you need an escort. That's a part of the theme Fugaku had put up" Mikoto said excitedly, slicing her steak in two.

"I'll ask Sai…" I said with my head down slicing another part of my steak, beating my mom before she could offer Sasuke be my escort. Suddenly there was the usual laugh my mom made when things couldn't go my way.

"Oh honey don't you think I haven't tried to get him to be your escort. His mom said that he's sick and that he can't come this Wednesday to the party… maybe Sasuke…" she said looking at Sasuke then to Mikoto.

"Oh Sasuke's free… Ayuki was also supposed to be here right now but her mom and her went shopping I don't know why cause that girl already has 4 closets full honestly, but also her mom said she couldn't come cause they'd be going to Australia for a week."

Oh my god I was so happy! Not cause Sasuke was my escort thanks to my sly mom but because then by Wednesday or probably tomorrow… there wouldn't be that bitch wannabe for a week! Thank you god!

"So now then that's all settled no more changing of plans…" Fugaku entered in. this man hardly ever spoke as well as he smiled but this simply showed that he also missed me.

"Hey I'm home…"

"Itachi what took you so long?" Mikoto said looking back from her chair to find Itachi putting his scarf on the stand near the door.

"Sorry… something in the office came up and- is that Sakura? Hey o-chan!" he said chuckling as he choke-hugged me and ruffled my hair with his knuckles. I laughed, undeniably because I also missed him… I missed this. He sat at the chair beside me, like he always did those months ago.

"Now see how my stupid brother let you go… well it's his loss right?" he directed the conversation to me.

Sasuke stared at him and he put up an innocent smile. "What?" Itachi breathed out.

After that too-much-for-one-night dinner, Mikoto lead me to the room she wanted done.

"Who's this room for?"

"We're preparing it for Sasuke and Ayuki's baby…" Mikoto said implied without the sound of excitement or a smile on her face. But i remembered before when she had told me to prepare this room for mine and Sasuke's baby... but that was like a million years ago, she'd be so happy and excited talking about it that she'd skip inside this room and give somethings in her mind that she wanted included in this room. Before she also usually left me and Sasuke to plan this room. There we'd go again fighting for the paint color of the room of which would fit for my boy and he wanted a girl. Whatever. Like i said that was a million years ago...

It hurt. But as I knew Mikoto… this wasn't a way to shoving stuff in my face that they really were goin to get married cause then she said

"You'll be working with Sasuke on this… just think of it as making the room for your own child just like before you know… so that things would be much easier."

Yeah… easier said than done!

I faked a smile and looked around. I just knew that she was also planning of bringin me and Sasuke back together again just as my mom was planning with them. That ain't happening! I walked around…

"This room would be good in red… deep crimson red, traditional red…" I said touching the walls. Just then Sasuke cut in walking past his mom with his hands in his pockets.

"That won't fit for a girl…" he muttered.

"Well I think a boy would fit it!"

And here we were again fighting about the kid stuff. Mikoto practically smirked and looked at us glaring at each other.

She clasped her hands to her chest and smiled ear to ear, probably happy to see us like this AGAIN.

"Well then this'll be fun won't it?"

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**-read & review pls:)-**

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)) just as much as I enjoyed making it! niyaahahahah . :) I'll be updating soon so hold on to yer seats! Oh yeah a couple of questions again**

**1. What are drabbles?**

**2. What is a cliché? **

**Please don't forget to tell your liking of the story and not just give the answers to my questions . :) I'd totally love to see how much you liked the chapter rather than only seeing answers in your reviews . :) take care everyone! :D**

**:) applegreen-jelliebean08 -**


	13. Decisions

_**I Miss The Me You Loved**_

**Chapter 13: Decisions**

* * *

Darkness had swallowed the whole of Sakura's room, she didn't care to turn on her lamp or open her window blinds to let some small shade of streetlamp light in. Right now… she'd rather much like to live in the dark feeling like she never existed in this world than letting bright rays flow in making her realize that she really was breathing and the fact that Sasuke really was marrying another girl other than her.

"Sakura honey… please, open the door…" her mom was knocking outside and had been knocking out since they got home. She quickly ran from their car and locked herself inside her room, crying on her pillow hoping that she didn't have to do this… this seeing Sasuke and her being his partner for his parents' anniversary celebration. It would only hurt her more. Other than that her mom was still trying to get them back together even though she knew that the very sight of Sasuke made her heart ache.

Finally realizing that she had Sakura's room key, her mom opened the door and walked in slowly from the door to Sakura bed, pouring light in that Sakura had so much wanted to keep out. Sakura hid under her blanket as soon as her mom had made pressure in sitting down on it.

"Sakura… c'mon now, you know you can talk to me. You know I only want what's best for you…"

Sakura quickly retreated from her hiding, sitting up straightly that shocked her mom, looking like she was just burned by cooking oil.

"And you think Sasuke's what's best for me?" she sobbed.

"You know ever since before Sakura that I always KNEW Sasuke was the best for you… if you really think he's not, then why don't you tell me the reason why you broke up so that I could figure out whose fault it is and if he really is the jerk you think he is then I'd take your side but honey… you're not telling me anything." Her mom put a lock of Sakura's hair behind her ear. She gave a sigh and waited for her daughter's reply.

"What's past is past and I'd rather much keep it that way. Telling you stuff about out breakup would only let me see and be in the past for a while and even if it is for a while… it hurts, remembering every detail on how we both ended something we planned never to have broken by nothing and not even by anyone. You won't understand mom… you're love life has always been perfect! Dad was your first love and you've never experienced heartbreak so who are you to figure out whose right and whose wrong!" Sakura had shouted and maybe her words were a little bit too harsh cause the light that was in Sakura's room glimmered and move in the reflection of the water that was already taking place in her mother's eyes.

"Honey… if you think everything that happened between me and your father was perfect… then maybe you really need to be in the past and be in my place before you judge me on how I am… you know I'm only trying to help…" with those last words her mom walked out of her room without looking back.

Sakura sighed. Great! Now she just made a bigger mess than what she'd already done. She lay back down on her bed and closed her eyes. Now her thoughts left Sasuke and were creeping back to Sai. She looked at her bedside table and looked at the time. 10:38 p.m., yeah it was still okay to make a phone call. She dialed Sai's telephone number and waited until someone answered after 2 rings.

"_Hello?" _

"Uhhm… hello and good evening. I'm sorry to be calling this late at night but, is Sai there?"

"_Is this Sakura?"_

The lady's voice was so sweet and tender that by this point she knew that this may be Sai's mom.

"Err… yes"

"_Oh how wonderful to finally being able to hear your voice. Sai's told me so much about you… I do hope you'll be the one this time. Sai had always been through so much heartbreaks already and now I'm hoping you'd be his last… you really make my son happy you know that? he always gets back home from school with a smile and tell me so much stories about you"_

"Really?" I was happy to hear those words but after realizing what I just had in mind about him a couple of hours ago… made me sad in thinking that I'd hurt him back again when I was thinking of a break-up. Now I felt so guilty. Who was I going to pick!?

"_But don't let me bother your night… here's Sai"_

Sakura sighed, hearing the phone being moved off somewhere and then heard a hand take it and then Sai's voice was asking his mother who it was. Her mom giggled and told him it was her.

"_Sakura?" _Sai coughed after asking.

"Hey… I missed you_" _Sakura missed him true but felt like she didn't have to. She missed him but wasn't sure whether it was as a friend or as something else. "How are you feeling? I'm so sorry… I was supposed to visit you a while ago but something came up…"

"_I'm feeling much better now I'm hearing your voice. It's okay… I'm sorry I could be your escort in that anniversary celebration too"_

So her mom really wasn't lying? She actually asked Sai first before turning to Sasuke? Sakura owed her mom a BIG apology tomorrow morning because right now she knew that she had locked herself up in their room and talked to her dad about how she was a weak mom who couldn't even make her daughter's life happy.

"It's okay… don't worry about it"

* * *

Sakura woke up and yawned. She scratched her head and walked to the bathroom groggily. After putting on her outfit for school and tying her hair up in a pouffy ponytail, she moved downstairs to eat. Her mom wasn't there drinking her coffee which she knew… it only ever happens when she's been staying up late thinking where she went wrong on something and that she was still sleeping.

She cooked her own breakfast and after brushing her teeth and taking three breath mints, she slowly opened her parents' door and there she saw her mom, her eyes puffy and she was breathing normally, her eyes shut tight.

She smiled softly and walked in and kissed her mom on the forehead.

"Thanks mom and I'm sorry… bye I love you" as she was about to close the door behind her…

"I love you too sweetie… be good at school"

Sakura giggled and nodded before really taking off. Last night she's just decided to do it today. Definitely today… she'd go up to him and talk to him later on dismissal before she'd be picked up once more by her mom and Mikoto. She had to… not because it was what she wanted but because she didn't want him hurt in any way. She was sorry but this was the right thing to do.

Tomorrow was the anniversary celebration as she hasn't even got a dress yet. Maybe after dinner later tonight she'd go home earlier and skip all the chit chat to go to the mall before it closed to buy a good dress. Not a perfect dress cause there was no reason to look that perfect when there was no one in particular she wanted to catch eyes onto.

Now there was another thing she wanted to get today before she forgot about it.

"Ino!" she waved in seeing her best friend in their usual meeting spot every morning at school.

"Sak! How was Sai yesterday?" Tenten and Hinata giggled with fluff and Ino smirked.

"I didn't get to see him… something came up…"

"SOMETHING came up? And may I ask that if this SOMETHING is more important than Sai?"

"Just a stupid Sasuke interference. Anyways Ino… I need to get that box back… you know… the one I let you hide? I need to get something from it… I need to return something to him"

"By him you mean Sasuke?" Tenten joined in looking at Sakura with her hands on her waist. "You mean you're gonna talk to him again?"

"I have no choice plus I'm not only talking to him since I'm gonna be his "girl" tomorrow at his parents' anniversary celebration and the formal theme requires girls with escorts and stuff…" Sakura ended with a heavy sigh.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell us about this? So yesterday you were with him?"

"And his parents" Sakura included. "Now Ino about the box…"

"I'll bring it later at lunch when I get back from home cause mom told me there was something different I needed to see and that I just to go home for lunch"

"Okay then…"

"Hey Hinata… I forgot… could you take care of your small sis later because I'll be doing the groceries your dad asked me too…" Tenten bit her lower lip.

"I'm no good with handling babies… I usually need help with those types of stuff…" Hinata muttered.

"Hey guys have you seen Shikamaru?" Naruto went to the group scratching his head looking on both sides to see if his friends were around.

Tenten grinned and put a hand over Naruto's shoulders to pull him closer to the group. "Naruto will help you… I'm sure it won't bother him won't it Naruto?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked looking from the pink Hinata to the smirking Tenten.

"B-But he maybe busy l-later…" Hinata went back to her stuttering.

"Hinata needs help in taking care of her little sis while I'm doing groceries…"

"T-Tenten really… I'll just have to-"

"Okay…"

"H-huh?"

"Okay" Naruto repeated smiling at Hinata.

"Now then that's settled… we're done" Tenten smiled ear to ear throwing Naruto aside from the group.

"You know that Neji will kill him if he sees him close to Hinata… remember what you told me when you opened the door and you found Naruto carrying a weak Hinata home and then when Neji went down the stairs he-"

"Don't remind me of it… it's bad enough that I had to see what happened…"

"So? Are you planning to see it again?" Ino raised a brow.

"Don't worry I'll work something out…"

The bell rang. Students were already hurrying off to their first class just as the girls were doing.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I entered the classroom next to Ino. Looking around I noticed Ayuki wasn't around. YES! Finally something good comes my way when all things seems to have gone down just cause of this being with Sasuke sort of stuff. Why didn't god answer my prayers to just let Sasuke jump of a cliff and die? But of course I didn't want that. Did I… I was supposing to. Wait… I am… oh god things are so confusing.

Now if it really was official if the bitch from hell was gone… I waited for Kakashi to come in and really announce that she was. C'mon Kakashi walk in the classroom and bring out the good news!

"Class… Ms. Ayuki will be gone for a week due to her traveling with her family somewhere…"

YES! Approved and trotted out! The slut really was gone for ONE WHOLE WEEK! I didn't listen in to the following words cause' that was all I needed to hear. Ayuki is gone… well regrettably not forever but at least for one whole week.

My day couldn't have been any perfect. My recess was glorious and now lunch came by. Okay so maybe now was the time to go to the mall and buy a dress. I forgot to ask money from my parents… unlucky me… now I had to use all of recent savings. Maybe… sigh, no other choice.

"See you guys later… I need to buy something from the mall" after I'd buy what do I do? I can't just carry it around school. People might think of me as a braggart or something…

"Okay… take care Sak!"

I went out of the school's gates and whistled for a taxi which I had to wait to pass by for 10 whole minutes. Damn I couldn't wait to test for my driver's license and then get a car after I graduate! Mom told me that as soon as I graduate she'd let me take this driving exam and that if I proved okay… then I'd instantly get my driver's license in one week tops! Of course my dad has been training me in driving ever since I was 11… of course he would never allow me to drive in the highway until I was 14 but he was always with me to tell me off whenever I was gliding on the road.

I got out of the lemon scented taxi and paid him 16,032 yen… I inhaled fresh mall air and walked inside. Looking around I was searching for the perfect shop I could buy a good and simple elegant dress. Finally a perfect shop! I went inside Cat's Box and looked through the beautiful pumpy dresses. I picked one out of its place.

PERFECT!

I fit in the dressing room, perfect fit!

"That'll be 512,000 yen please"

I emptied out my wallet and smiled as the cashier thanked me for giving the exact amount.

"You know your lucky miss… this was the last one in stock" she smiled and gave me the bag where my dress was put in. I grinned at her and flicked the bag behind my back skip-walking with happiness on how right she was that my day was lucky so far. Now to get some lunch here before going home.

"Sakura-dear is that you?" a familiar voice called from my side. I turned my head. Oh great…

"Hi mom…" I kissed Mikoto on the cheek and nodded to Fugaku who nodded back. I looked at Sasuke and gave him a small weak smile to show his parents that I wasn't rude enough not to notice that they're son was there.

"Oh Sakura-honey… where-"

"She hasn't eaten yet… maybe she could eat with us?" Itachi entered in putting his hand on my shoulders behind me.

"Itachi-san" I smiled ear to ear and hugged Itachi who hugged me back.

"O-chan… I saw you getting in and buying a dress but you never entered a restaurant to eat at…"

"Itachi nee-san are you stalking me?" I joked raising my eyebrows a few times.

He laughed and pinched my nose. "Maybe… anyways… mom I don't think anything's bad with the idea?"

"Not at all honey… and Sakura please do sit down… it'll be our treat" Mikoto smiled looking from Sasuke to me. Sasuke took a sip from his water.

"Oh no… I couldn't possibly intrude…"

"C'mon now sit and eat with us" Fugaku spoke smiling a bit with his hands crossed across his chest.

I couldn't turn down whenever Fugaku was the one who spoke and this family knew to well that I'd always agree whenever it came to him.

"Well… I guess it I have no choice…" I smiled and was supposed to sit down until Itachi grabbed both of my shoulders and moved me aside.

"Little sis… that's you're chair… this is my place" he pointed to the chair next to Sasuke. I moved on and didn't notice that Sasuke was giving Itachi "the stare". He winked at his little brother and Mikoto raised her eyebrows a few times. Fugaku even gave him a nod. I sat down and smiled as a waiter gave me a menu.

"She'd like pasta… fettuccine Carbonara…" Sasuke answered.

Whoa! Where did that just come from!? Why did he order my favorite dish?

Itachi cleared his throat and Mikoto smiled and sipped her tea. Fugaku was practically smiling behind the newspaper he was acting like on reading.

"Okay… that's for you Mrs.? And have you already ordered for yourself sir?"

"She's not my-"Sasuke was cut off.

"Yes that's for her and my little brother has already ordered" Itachi nodded at the waiter who smiled and walked away with the menu.

"So Sakura… you were buying a dress?" Mikoto asked resting her chin on both of her enclosed hands.

"Oh yeah… I couldn't find extra time when I'm going back to your house later on cause of mom and I can't go to the mall after school tomorrow because it takes me long hours to get myself prepared for something.

"Ooh… looking good for Sasuke?" Mikoto teased with wink.

"Oh… it's not-"

"Here's your food…" the waiter put my plate in front of me and the same with everyone else's order. Damn that was fast.

"That's why I liked it here… everything seems to be kept in good shape, especially food service" Mikoto clapped and dug into her food.

I picked up my fork and twirled noodles on it. I stopped before I lifted the fork. Something was creeping up on my lap. I swear if it was some perv's hand feeling up my leg and so give him a good whooping. But… it was Sasuke's hand with a table napkin. I looked to him.

"Anko will get angry if you enter class with dirty clothes" he simply replied as he continued eating.

Why was he doing this? I thought not to concentrate on it that much and continued eating my food. But I glanced a couple of times at him. At that time I wished… I really wanted him back… I really did… but I shouldn't, especially with a soon-to-be-married man. I shook my unimportant feelings away and decided just to finish this lunch as soon as I could.

"Well… thanks for the meal but I gotta go somewhere…" I dialed in as soon as everyone finished with their meal and had already paid for the bill.

"But where are you going Saku-chan?" Mikoto asked getting her credit card back from the waiter who was just been given a large tip.

"Off home… I gotta drop this bag before I go to school" I smiled. Please in all time and space don't make them offer me to hop into a car with Sasuke and then take me home then back to school.

"We'll take you there and then back to school" Mikoto was already bringin out her car keys from her bag.

Maybe god was unavailable right now because he didn't here what I just asked of him. I scratched my head and asked her if she was REALLY sure.

"Yes of course dear… but Fugaku won't be with us because he needs to rush back to work" she kissed her husband and bid goodbye as soon as he stood up and gave me nod before saying goodbye to his two sons. Itachi had also bid goodbye and explained that needed to deliver something to someone right away. Great so now I was really stuck with Sasuke. I just wished he'd sit shotgun and that I'd be much more comfortable sitting alone at the back.

We walked out. I was carrying my bag and the shopping bag.

"Sasuke be a man… take her bags…" Mikoto looked behind and seeing me carrying my bags just had to make her say that. She looked on, waiting for Sasuke to take my bags.

I closed my eyes and put a smile on my face, scratching my head I said "Oh it's really okay… I can carry them-"

But Sasuke had already moved and took my bags… I looked at him. He was already standing, holding my bags waiting for his mom to stop looking at him and then continue on walking and as soon as she had… he simply nodded at me to walk on before him. Something was different… not only on how he's acting towards me… but why he was acting like this and why only now?

I got inside the car and I was a little bit disappointed that he put in the bags before himself so that it was like a barrier between the both of us. He didn't even try to sit in front?! Oh wait… there were stuff there, no wonder.

"So Saku-dear… off to your house first?" Mikoto asked smiling at me front her front mirror. I nodded back seeing her look at me with those I-hope-Sasuke-and-you-get-along-good-back-there eyes. I looked away as soon as I nodded, scared of whatever other messages she'd give me with those. I cleared my throat as soon as the car started to move and uttered myself a "thanks" to Sasuke. Again with the usual reply of "Hn" I looked out of the window. I see some young couple already holding hands with their first born baby boy… I was a bit jealous. Nothing I could do.

The thing is I'd always cuddle up to Sasuke whenever I see a scene like that caused I'd get all fluffed up and excited but now… I was just staring, pinching myself.

After I dropped my bags in the house I got back inside and now, I didn't know how to feel being with close to Sasuke. Much more, mom asked Mikoto if she could drop some things off for her work and Mikoto agreed so I ended up sitting SO close to Sasuke cause of the things my mom just had to put in the back with us. I could feel his arm against mine, his legs against my own. I stopped the urge to lie down on his shoulder.

* * *

Finally School! Sasuke got out and took my bag, I waved to Mikoto before doing the same. A hand… a hand was right in front of me. Sasuke's hand. God help… don't make me have higher hopes for him to come back. This time please answer what I'm asking for!! I took it and he pulled me, but gently, out to stand up.

I bid goodbye to Mikoto and walked in along with Sasuke. He didn't seem to be bothered by it. But he hello?! My bag was with him. Everyone seemed to look at us and they were probably wondering if we were back together again. Lots of people saw me getting out of the same car as he did and bidding goodbye to his mom like I was the second daughter again. But what was wrong with people. Haven't they seen friend do this to each other!? Should they always think that only couples did this? But Sasuke and I weren't even close to friends right now. Maybe acquaintances?

As soon as we walked close to my friends he looked at me and gave me my bag.

"Thanks…"

Another "Hn" and he walked away.

"Now tell what that was about?" Ino said looking at me with her hands on her hips.

"I just bumped in them at the mall and then her mom offered me to have lunch with them and then she told me she'd be the one to take me back here to school." I explained shrugging.

"Sakura… you know we only want to see you happy… we don't wanna see you hurt…" Tenten explained and obviously I knew they didn't feel comfortable seeing me with Sasuke because they thought I'd only end up hurt. But we weren't doing anything with each other. It wasn't as if he was purposely letting me raise my hopes up. Wait wrong, let me repeat that. It wasn't like I was raising MY hopes up on him or anything.

"Guys don't worry okay? I'm fine… anyways Ino… have you got the box?"

"Yeah" she gave to me and I opened it and took the real engagement ring he had kept in that lock box out.

"Is that?!" the girls asked.

"It was supposed to be how it looks like…"

* * *

Dismissal. Now or never… Sai was finally back at school and I needed to find him badly. And then there he was! It turned around a corner and saw him. My feet were heavy to be moved… I was scared, but I had to do it.

"Hey Sakura!" it seemed like the answer to my heavy feet has just been given. He moved to me and hugged me so tightly. I giggled and as soon as he let go, my smile disappeared.

"Sai… we need to talk."

I think he knew what I was going to say. Guys probably knew that when they'd hear that line… it would like the end of the world for them.

His smile also left his face. I pulled him out from this nosy crowd and as soon as I found a place outside school at a bench under a cherry blossom that was yet to bloom, he sat down before I did. I was silent for a moment, looking at my lap as he was. Man I felt so guilty. Why did bad things always have to happen to good people like Sai?

"Look… you've been the best and all. And, I slipped out some words of loving you but I was merely under that feeling cause of how you treated me at a certain period of time, but I still only LIKE you and I don't want to lie to myself or to you… I still love Sasuke Sai, very much. Although he already plans to marry someone I already decided that I'll wait for him no matter how long it takes. I know that you still love your ex too… and two people who are caught in their past's memory with other people can't just pretend that everything okay with each other. I'm sorry but… I'm ending this… I'm ending us. I hope you understand."

I looked at him eager for an answer. I saw him cover his eyes as he leaned down, he took his hands off in a wiping manner and that I knew he was crying, he looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks you Sakura…"

What did he just say?

"It was getting so hard for me to finally put an end to these things in my head knowing I still love her and that maybe I was wrong in loving you too. I do love you Sakura but I also still love her more than anyone knows…" he stopped to pick up a petal that left the tree. He looked at me before letting the petal fall to the ground. "We're still friend right?"

I put up a smile, a real smile of being happy that he understood me…

"Of course…"

I hugged him and he did too.

"So… I gotta go because my parents are picking me up… you take care alright?"

"See you tomorrow Sak…" he winked at me and I giggled before turning to leave.

I walked to the gate and there Sasuke was already waiting for his mom too. I walked slowly to him and inhaled all I could. I stood beside him looking at my feet and then finally I turned my head to him.

"Sasuke…"

He looked at me. I walked closer to him and before our lips could touch cause I moved to close that our faces were only an inch away, I took his hand and slipped something in. after I did I instantly back away still looking at him. He lifted his hand and opened it. I returned the engagement ring back to him. What use was it anyways… he looked at me like something had just hit him. Now his eyes weren't emotionless as it always seemed… something was definitely showing out emotion in his eyes.

"You broke it off with Sai?" he asked. Apparently I think he saw us by the cherry blossom tree and by the look on our faces… he knew that I was braking up with the guy. That was just him, he was really good in reading people's actions… but why couldn't he read that I still loved him?

"Yes…"

"Why?"

I looked deeper into his eyes.

I thought this moment, of us staring into each other eyes with the wind giving off its pleasant breeze, would last forever. I was about to give another answer until the car parked in front if us, and Mikoto and my mom had called us to get in already. I came back to my senses that it was silly admitting that I still loved him so I owed Mikoto for arriving at the right time.

I couldn't tell him I still loved him… what was the use when he was marrying another woman?

So I promised myself right here and now… I'd never be the one to tell him I still wanted our past to be the present… I won't be the one… I'll just keep waiting…

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**-read & review pls:)-**

**Hope you liked the chapter guys! I'll be updating soon so wait for it! :D thanks for all of those that gave answers to my questions but honestly I still don't know what a cliché is. LOL**

**And BTW I put up a poll on my page asking you what story with it's title to you want me to have to write for a my second fic. :) your opinion is BIG help so I hope you'd go and check it out and pick your choice . :)**

**:) applegreen.jelliiebean08 - **


	14. Something Unexpected

_I Miss The Me You Loved_

**Chapter 14: Something Unexpected**

* * *

Yesterday was a good day. At least the yesterday I had with Sasuke didn't really bring me that much closer to him. Thank you God for answering at least one prayer. Today would be a different day. Totally! Today is the day of his parents' anniversary party in which I have to wear the stupid dress and have him as my stupid partner and I hope I'd have me heels on top of his stupid feet and have him yelp like a girl. Okay, so maybe my thoughts are a little bit too harsh today. I just woke up and realizing that I'd be with him again this afternoon and for the rest of the night made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

After school today I'd have to rush here back home, put on my dress and go to the Uchiha manor with my parents. I guess their street will be crowded tonight. Seeing as when the Uchiha's would throw a party for a celebration, it would always be jam packed. Good, at least after me and Sasuke dance for his parents, I wouldn't see his face in the crowd when we part.

"Sakura honey, this is the last time! Take a bath or you'll be late for school!" mom shouted from below as I could smell her freshly cooked bacon and eggs. It made me fill my mind with all the food that would be served later. Yum!

I sat up and yawned.

After the usual morning routine I ate my breakfast and kissed my mom. Dad wasn't home and I knew that he was already out doing his job. The exact reason why I'm scared of ever graduating and school ends cause it just feels weird. I mean, not going to school anymore and having this job and living in another house where you pay for everything.

I walked to school. Looking around I felt so empty, I didn't know why. I mean… I was happy cause I was in the process of moving on, wasn't I?

"Sakura!" Ino waved at me from the school gates. She seemed happy about something.

"What happened?" I asked knowing that she always wanted me to ask what happened rather than I'd have a lucky guess that would always come out right. I think god gave me this power to have fun seeing my friends pout.

"It didn't work out between them" she said with a half smile but I knew she also felt a little bit disturbed.

"And you're not that much happy than you should because he's depressed and doesn't want to talk to anybody even you?"

Just as I predicted. I was right and Ino had pouted, and she looked so cute whenever she did too. It seemed like I was the only one in the group who looked stupid whenever I pouted. Even before when I pouted to Sasuke he'd always tell me "It doesn't work me Sakura" and he'd end up chuckling. End of stupid thoughts.

"How long does it take a man to move on?" Ino said slapping her forehead and I had to rub her back.

"In the case of Sasuke… about 24 hours, in Shikamaru's case… you'd have to know how much he loved Temari" I advised. Or was it an advice?

"Sak, you expect me to know that?" Ino looked at me with teary eyes. Where did that smile go, leaving her face so fast?

"Well yea, I mean… since you're his best friend and all"

"As far as I know, I've haven't really been interested in the thing's he's talking about whenever the topic is about Temari. You know that"

"Hey guys" Tenten greeted, scratching her frizzled hair like she didn't brush her hair when she after she blow-dried it.

"What happened to you?" Ino asked as her tears instantly dissolved like she never actually intended to cry.

"I helped Neji with his science project" the eye bags under her eyes showed it. Poor Tenten.

"He could do it without you, he's smart. Did he just sleep when you were doing his project? Cause that would be so unfair" Ino put her hands on her hips like she was ready to storm to where Neji was and reprimand him for letting Tenten do his stupid science project if ever Tenten said yes.

"Actually no, that's the opposite of it. We worked on it together and whenever he had to do something for himself, he'd move closer and take the pencil from my hand and work with freaking annoying head on my arm!" Tenten blurted out in one breathe, she inhaled and spoke again "I can't blame him; he was tired that day… Hiyashi made him do some stuff and when he got back home he was groggy and looked so tired." Tenten shrugged in the end and held both of her backpack's sides.

I raised my brow, like I usually do when I know things between two people just got out of place then how they USUALLY are. i mean, for one thing, Neji never EVER lies down on anybody's shoulder. I pat Tenten's back and told her to lie on my shoulder and sleep if she pleases but made her promise not to drool on it. Knowing Tenten for years, when she gets tired, it could be pretty messy.

Hinata arrived a few moments later with; wait… what the- NARUTO?

"Bye" she waved her hand to Naruto with pink fluster painted on her cheeks.

"What was that?" we asked as we saw with our very own sly eyes how they got in the school with Naruto's hand retreating from Hinata's shoulders.

"Please don't tell Neji!" she bellowed right away as soon as we asked.

"You mean-"

Her cheeks just got darker a pink. Oh my god! When did Naruto and Hinata get together?

She looked pale and then with a last worried look, she fainted, the thing she always does whenever she was in too much pressure. Or whenever Naruto did something too much for her, we mean that in a good way.

After school, I rushed directly back to the house.

"Sakura honey, good thing you arrived early… we wouldn't want the Uchiha's waiting for their son's partner for their celebration" mom winked when I got in and put my bag on the couch.

"You know me too well" I replied as I skipped up the stairs two at a time.

I knew all my friends and even Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru would be going seeing as they were friends of Sasuke's and the Hyuuga's have always been in good connection with the Uchiha's. As for my friends, they're gonna be there too, Tenten and Hinata along with the Hyuuga's and Ino, having his dad and Sasuke's dad close in business, will be going as well. I can't take if they're gonna see me with Sasuke but they know that it was only both of our parents' ideas. Not our own!

As I had punched the key through my keyhole everything was set in place as it should be whenever mom was left alone in the house before a party. Dad was coming home soon and it wouldn't matter because guys usually prepare faster than girls, well some do like my dad. I know it's weird.

It usually took me 3 hours to get prepared but desperate times calls for desperate measure and I had to make this 3 hours and 45 minutes tops.

I had to look presentable, especially when you're in a mansion full of majority of rich and famous people in Tokyo and in other foreign countries. Man, this is racking my brains. I'm getting nervous. I locked my door and walked to my bed. Starting now I'd think and put in my head that Sasuke is just a guy that I have to be forcefully dance with and maybe do something else like greet the guests if ever his parents ask us to. I can't say no. It's their anniversary. Darn.

I unzipped the plastic that covered my expensive (yes I have to admit its expensive cause I just had to spend a two weeks of allowance on this one) dress. I slowly laid it down on top of my bed again and put the plastic cover aside on my couch that was in front of my TV.

I sighed. Maybe the dress was a teedy bit too short but the one that helped me look for this dress did tell me it was perfect for me. Well… it's up to the people at the party to think how they want, I mean… I this really sucks or not. But for me it looked cute, I'm just not really used to showing my legs when I'm wearing a dress cause you could have hell battle with the wind once it plans to blow the skirt up and show something unnecessary.

I went inside the bathroom ready to take another shower just as I had this morning but instead this time I'd be using cold water. The day was so hot that I just had to cool myself off. After washing the shampoo and conditioner off my hair and using a loufa sponge with my soap spread all over my smooth skin, I took the reddish pink towel that I had and wrapped it around my fit body.

I wiped a smaller towel on my face and got out seeing as I took the 45 minutes just to take my shower. Sometimes this girl thing can have its disadvantages.

I put on the lights seeing as how fast the dark was creeping up my room. It was a little bit freaky; I took out my undies from the closet and wore them still wearing my towel. Putting on some more necessary stuff like lotion and powder and some other good smelling scents of different kinds that I'm so good in mixing that it comes out as an addictive scent.

I slipped on my dress slowly and after I walked a few times feeling like a model in front of my mirror, I sat down in front of my desk mirror and pulled the blow drier and the curling iron from my drawer, also a few make-up stuff to go with my face.

Putting the dress on and the lotion thingys and the walking like a model took me an hour. Weird neh? I blow dried my hair and as soon as it was bouncy and still like it always is, I curled the half of my hair up to it's bottom making sure that the ones at the back were curled a bit longer than the ones at my sides. I took the butterfly diamond powder crusted butterfly clip my mom gave me 2 years ago and I simply clipped my extra curly bounce hair leaving my fringed bangs in front to make me look cuter.

That took me an hour and a half. Now only half an hour left to find the perfect pair of sandals. I opened my closet slash shoe rack and bit a fingernail. After spotting my red high heels, I put it on and closed the closet doors. That only took me 15 minutes to pick and choose something. Now 15 minutes left to sit on my bed and worry all I want.

"Sakura honey! Come down! We're leaving now!"

So this is what I'm doing right now, instead of having 15 minutes to get my head together and realize that this is really happening, I just had to walk down those stairs, wait for my parents' comments about how I look and about my dress, tell me that this is going to be a night to remember and then mom would hold my hand going to the car. I bet a million bucks that this is the exact thing that would happen.

I got out of my room and gulped, walking down the stairs I could see my parents looking at me like I was some princess descending from a royal throne.

"Oh my God! Honey! When did you buy that dress! You look so gorgeous!" my mom squealed rushing to another room and coming back with a camera. Great.

"You look just like your mother when she was at out prom, sexy and simple" my dad said winking at me giving me a message that I'd be a total head turner tonight. I didn't want much attention but what better way to make someone feel uneasy, that's Sasuke, than to have many guys looking at you. Right?

Mom flashed the camera at me and squealed "This is one night I bet every one of us is going to remember!"

"Then what are we waiting for? C'mon ladies…" dad walked out of the door. Mom took my hand and pulled me to the car. Probably a little bit too excited to let everyone see what daughter she's got.

I sat down once I got in and thought that I'd have a job as a psychic, because I know I'd be rich within a week for getting these freaky right predictions.

"You know dear, it won't surprise me if Sasuke does something unusual tonight" my mom clasped her hands still taking pictures of me having a disturbed face.

"Mom, how many times to we have to get through with this until it gets in your head that Sasuke and I are through and that we don't have anything to do with each other affectionately or whatever else." I said rolling my eyes.

"You better try to have a listening in with what your mom's saying hon cause mostly what she says usually happens." Dad said driving slowly as we were nearing the street of the Uchiha's.

So this is where I gained my psychic powers. Child-minded old mom.

Sigh

I was right the second time, the streets… by now. Were jam packed and others were still coming in trying to find a place to park. Dad moved through and stopped by the main entrance gates.

"You go down first, I'll find a place to park this car." He kissed mom and we got out to go into the house.

Mom breathed in and had a wider smile plastered on her face.

"Well then… let's go" she gave me a wink and I smiled at her. I felt her worry. Even though we were invited to Uchiha parties like a thousand times those few years ago… we still weren't used to being surrounded by rich billionaires and celebrities.

As the door was opened by the usual butler I call Wanao just for fun, he barely even recognized when I flashed him a smile.

"Oh Ms. Haruno… it's been quite some time… is that really you?" he asked bowing down a little.

"It's my daughter alright" mom winked as she ok my hand and bowed back to gesture him that we were going.

We walked through and just as I had another correct prediction that I didn't think out loud, me and mom got separated through the thick ocean crowd.

"Saku-dear?" Mikoto's familiar voice danced in my ears making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

I turned around and thank God Sasuke wasn't with her. It was only Fugaku that was beside her.

"Hi mom, hi dad" I kissed them on their cheeks and got back to standing straight "Happy anniversary"

"Thank you honey" Mikoto drank the champagne she was carrying around with her.

"Have you seen Sasuke, Sakura?" Fugaku asked after he took one huge gulp from his champagne.

Happy to know his parents didn't know where the hell he was, I acted looking clueless and answered "I haven't" the truth was that I really was clueless but showing them I was happy that I didn't see Sasuke looked disrespectful.

"I've seen him" Itachi's voice came from my back. "And you look lovely o-chan" he flicked me his smile and winked his eye.

"Well where is he?" Mikoto asked.

"Right here…"

Sasuke stepped forward from his hiding place behind Itachi nii-san's back with the usual looking-good-with-his-hands-in-his-pocket pose. He looked at me from head to toe like he was someone that was needy to check on someone before he gets caught with them. The nerve of the guy.

"You look beautiful" he said without emotion in his voice like he was already told by his parents to complement me that before I even came here.

"Thanks" I said with the same tone.

The aura around me and him was cold. "Okay so I guess I better go chat… see you" Itachi said scratching his head probably feeling our aura.

"We've got to attend guests… by now" Mikoto said pulling his husband that just got another champagne glass from the waiter stand-serving them.

I looked at my freshly salmon pink polished toenails and held my purse in front of my stomach, clutching it. I knew I felt nervous. But I damn right didn't have to show HIM.

Something was bulky in his other pocket. Probably a crumpled handkerchief, or some box or something. Even though he looked like someone who had a lumpy cancer, he still looked, I must admit, gorgeous nonetheless.

"I guess we should start pretending you're my lovely escort and greet everyone like your parents do right now" I sighed as I walked and stood beside him. He offered his arm and I put my hand around his bicep. Oh God help me tonight.

"I heard Sasuke had a new wife-to-be?" whispers started to filled heir back garden as we went outside and chatted with some of the visitors.

"Yeah but still that Haruno girl is more fit for him neh? That Ayuki girl really just didn't click with Sasuke" a backfire whisper rang in the air. It was true, that girl never really did just have that sparkle when she was with Sasuke. And everyone agrees.

Of course hearing that I was better than Ayuki made me smile. Sasuke would notice it and he'd just snigger. The idiot. Can't the guy mind his own business for a minute?

"Sakura!" the girls squealed hugging me from behind. I never noticed they were already here. Hello, for a girl to find what she's looking for in this crowd, she totally got to have powers!

"Hey! How long have you been here?" I asked putting a lock of my hair behind my ear.

I just heard the guys ask Sasuke how he was so now we could finally be separated with a good reason… friends.

"How are you with… you know. Okay?" Tenten asked smiling at me; her make-up did well in hiding those eye bags she had at school.

I looked at Sasuke who had just finished glancing at me. "Okay"

"Do you want us to steal you from him the whole time before you two do that special dance his and your parent's requested of you?" Hinata asked as she smiled at Naruto from where the guys were.

"No it's okay, I have to make things look okay between us. It IS his parents' anniversary party. It's the least I could do."

"By the way I love your dress Sak!" Ino squealed as I've noticed she couldn't take her eyes off my dress since she called out my name. I was wearing a dark magenta-ish colored really short cut puffy sort of twirl-pinned with small pin-ups at the bottom and frizzle black lace outlining it. **(For those who want to see Sakura's dress just go to my profile and click the link there :D)**

"Thanks Ino"

"Now may I please ask everyone to settle down" Fugaku said through the microphone.

"Bye guys… I have to sit with le escortè" I winked and waved a hand to them.

"Good luck Sak." They mouthed as I took one last look at them from afar. Sasuke and I met up at the table where my parents and his parents were all sitting around.

Fugaku spoke for a few minutes telling the story of how he and Mikoto found each other and all those romantic stuff of how two people meet and they fall in love because it's just so destined for each other. After his so called love speech I had to give my handkerchief to Mikoto to stop her from ruining her make-up from her sobbed tears.

"Now before we start our program we'd like to invite everyone to eat dinner first." The proper MC said and everyone stood up and walked to the buffet table.

I walked with Sasuke. Unsurprisingly he told me to sit back down. The nerve, whatever happened to girls first? Baga! I rolled my eyes, yelped "fine" and sat back down at the table where no one else but me sat seeing as how everyone else was getting their food.

A few moments later Sasuke came back with double the number of food on his plate.

"Mom expects us to share…" he sighed as he sat down and put a table napkin on his lap and one on mine. He put a spoonful of food onto his spoon and as I stared at him, unsure of what to think, he gestured the food to my mouth.

I shook my head and looked at my mom who was still standing at the line for the one. In a weird way, she gave me a thumbs up. WEIRD. I looked back at Sasuke.

"Are you gonna eat it or do I have to shove it in your mouth?" he asked impatiently.

I opened my mouth taking his words as something else other than sarcasm and chewed my food silently as he put another spoonful of food on the spoon and in his mouth.

For no apparent reason that I could explain I smiled while I chewed.

"What?" he asked, chewing his own food as he looked back at me.

I shook my head and looked at my friend's table who had their mouths open since I knew that they saw what had just happened.

After eating the yummy food I expected since yesterday, I was already annoyed from the people that kept passing us and asking if me and Sasuke were already engaged and all that. And our parents would be the one to answer no but we were supposed to be. The nerve!!

"Now we have a special dance from Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura as requested by our dear Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto." The MC said after a few minutes of finishing our food.

God let me step on his foot!

I stool up and I took the hand he offered me as we walked to the center of the garden where it was tiled and had our position. I held his hand and put the other behind his neck. He held my hand and had his other hand behind by back just a little bit higher and above my waist. This scene, looking in his eyes sincerely as he looked in mine felt so familiar that I didn't have to feel awkward about it.

Music was filling the air in the rhythm of **P.S I'm Still Not Over You by: Rihanna**

Me and Sasuke moved, mom was the one assigned to choose the song. I swear I'm gonna get my payback!

_**What's up?**_

_**I know we haven't spoken for a while…**_

_**But I was thinking bout you**_

_**And it kinda' made smile…**_

Me and Sasuke were still looking at each other. He seemed to have put more pressure behind my back. I didn't quite notice seeing as I was still drowned by how he was looking at me and his eyes still had this spell of having me tantalized.

_**So many things to say**_

_**Think I'd put them in a letter**_

_**Thought it might be easier…**_

_**The words might come out better**_

I looked away as he did at the same time knowing we were already looking at each other more than how much time we should. I caught Ino's eye that was messaging me not to fall for anything.

_**How's you mother?**_

_**How's your other brother?**_

_**Does he still look just like you?**_

_**So many things I wanna know the answers to…**_

_**Wish I could press rewind **_

_**And rewrite every line to the story of me and you…**_

_**Don't you know I've tried and I've tried**_

_**To get you off my mind**_

_**But it don't get no better**_

_**As each day goes by**_

_**And I'm lost and confused I've got nothing to loose**_

_**Hope to hear from you soon…**_

_**P.S… I'm still not over you…**_

_**Excuse me, I really didn't mean to ramble on**_

_**But there's a lot of feelings that remain since you've gone**_

_**I guess you thought that I**_

_**Would've put it all behind me**_

_**But it seems there's always something right there to remind me**_

_**Like a silly joke or something on the TV**_

_**Boy it ain't easy…**_

_**When I hear our song, I get that same old feeling**_

_**Wish I could press rewind**_

_**Turn back the hands of time that I should've been telling you**_

_**Don't you know I've tried and I've tried**_

_**To get you off my mind**_

_**But it don't get no better as each day goes by**_

_**And I'm lost and confused**_

_**I've got nothing to loose**_

_**Hope to hear from you soon**_

_**P.S… I'm still not over you…**_

_**Did you know I've kept all of your pictures?**_

_**Don' have the strength to part with em' yet**_

_**Tried to erase… the way your kisses taste**_

_**Plus some things a girl could never forget.**_

Okay so this time I was hit. The song had defiantly made me cry. I landed my face on Sasuke's chest and sobbed silently hoping for the song to stop. I felt his cheek rest on my forehead as I held me closer. I felt his hand pull me CLOSER… what's happening?

_**Don't you I've tried and I've tried to get you off my mind**_

_**But it don't get no better as each day goes by**_

_**And I'm lost and confused I've got nothing to loose…**_

_**P.S… I'm still not over you**_

_**Even thought I tried to forget you…**_

_**Don't you I've tried and I've tried to get you off my mind**_

_**But it don't get no better as each day goes by**_

_**And I'm lost and confused I've got nothing to loose…**_

_**Still not over you…**_

The music had stopped and I left his chest. Without looking at him he pulled one of my hands as I put the other on my mouth to stop myself from sobbing loudly. For sometime he didn't do anything but when I looked back at my hand he had just slipped the engagement ring I had given him yesterday on my finger.

The camera that was taking a video of everything and was shown on the wide screen by the stage of the MC had just closed-up how he had sliiped the freaking ring on my hand!

Almost everyone gasped and some other uttered words like "Oh my god" and "How Sweet" and "Doesn't he already have a fiancé?"

All I could do was look at him as my tears stopped.

* * *

**A third person point of view**

Ino and the other stoop up from their table. They saw the whole thing being close to where the center garden was.

Ino opened her mouth "What the-"

**-to be continued :)-**

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so definitely and absolutely sorry for giving this freaking late update! Our computer got reformatted cause of all the viruses and it took weeks before we got it back cause my parents were also too busy from work to remember to get it back. I even missed assignments cause of this! Dangit! Anyways… I hope you enjoyed the chapter1 I'll be updating soon ! :**

**-read and review please :)-**

**applgreen.jelliiebean08 :)**


	15. Effects Of An Answer

_I Miss The Me You Loved_

**Chapter 15: Effect Of An Answer**

* * *

Of all places to put me up into an embarrassing and probably talked-about-because-of-me-having-the-huge-rock-on-my-finger-when-he-already-had-a-fiance-and-people-now-think-I'm-aboyfriend-stealer thingamabob lay still in the air as everyone was silent. Looking at us standing there with Sasuke's hand still holding mine and looking directly into my now ready-to-cry-again eyes. I breathed in thinking I could utter something out but nothing did come out.

And just before the crowd would start giving out they're probable opinions, Ino and the others had pulled me away from the center garden and so did Naruto and the others with Sasuke. Just as the door closed when we went up the usual room me and the girls go into during the Uchiha's parties, I heard Mikoto's voice stall the liveliness from the MC and mentioned stuff like all will be explained later but for now they just had to dance to those old romantic songs.

And just as the songs did start playing, the crowd probably forgot about what happened and took their partner by the hand with a smile as they moved to the center garden to slow dance.

I heard the lock click and before the girls could turn around and talk to me after seeing the coast was clear outside, I had locked myself inside the bathroom.

"Sakura… talk to us PLEASE?" Ino said knocking through the door.

I slowly slid down on sitting on the floor with my back against the door and my face in my hands, sobbing.

"Sakura don't cry! Would you please come out here and talk to us?" Tenten said as her voice was clearly behind Ino's.

"Just leave me alone" I whispered. And with a few more knocks and pleads for me to come out of hiding I heard Ino scream "That guy needs a lesson" and then the door outside slammed with Tenten following Ino shouting fighting is not needed and telling Hinata to stay here with me and try to get me out and talk to her.

* * *

**Third Person Point Of View –**

Ino banged the door of where the boys usually stayed and the sight of her and the door banging made the boys jump in surprise and for Naruto to pick up a vase.

"You know, that's a great idea. Why don't you give me that and then maybe I could wreck Sasuke's face with it!" Ino said looking at Naruto gesturing her hand to get the vase.

"Ino calm down" Tenten said putting her hands on her shoulders.

"You know Sasuke… a normal thing is having a girlfriend after you broke up and making her your fiancé, but only a few days after your breakup and NOW you're taking Sakura's hopes up again… that's another thing… don't you think she's already in too much pain to take what you're doing to her?" Ino said shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Ino" Tenten said trying to hold Ino back from stepping forward.

"Let me go Tenten and I'll give him something he deserves, after what he's done to Sakura-"

"Ino… it's not how you think it is…" Neji said trying to calm her down as well.

"Oh really? And how exactly is the situation NOT how I think it REALLY is?" she said finally getting her shoulders away from Tenten and crossing them in front of her chest. "How?" she demanded.

Neji looked at Sasuke who was now staring at the floor with his hands clasped together resting on top of his knees. He looked disturbed and the other guys looked serious enough to show Ino that what Neji was telling was true and not just some scam so as not to let Ino kill the lights out of Sasuke.

"Could you do me a favor Ino?" this time Shikamaru had let her settled down and shiver a little by the touch of his hand on her arm.

He leaned forward almost as if to kiss her but ended up whispering something in her ear.

She looked disturbed and thinking about what Shikamaru had said but in the end she gave a heavy sigh and walked out of the room banging the door once more.

"Sasuke… after about 10 minutes, you better prepare to talk to her…" he said putting his hands in his side pockets.

He exhaled heavily and massaged his chin.

* * *

**Sakura's Point Of View**

"Sakura" Ino said as she opened the door and was a little bit surprised to find my head resting on top of Hinata's lap with me still sobbing and muttering stuff to myself like why and why now and is this really true and what I am thinking could be possible or not or… even I don't know if what I'm muttering still makes sense.

"Sakura… we'll leave you alone here for a while to rest okay? Me and the girls are just gonna talk some things through for a while…" I heard saying as she moved to Hinata pulling her arm.

"But-" Hinata started but stopped just as Ino told her to give no excuses and that this was important.

They left the room which left me utterly suspicious. At times like these they'd just usually stay by my side comforting me and at times one of them would go out of where we were and get some chocolate or anything that was proven to sober down deep sadness and grief just like what I was feeling right now.

I was sitting at the right edging corner of the soft bed in the room where I was. The only light that was illuminating the room was from the intense part light outside. Suddenly I heard the knob of the door turn but I didn't bother to look who it was because of two reasons.

One was that my hair was blocking my view as it served as my curtain since my head was staring intently on the carpeted floor.

Two was that I knew it was Ino and the others with lots of luscious chocolates.

There was only one flaw to what I was thinking.

I knew it wasn't them once the door closed. 8 reasons…

One, as soon as Ino and the others would step through the door, mayhem of voices would rage the entire room.

Two, Ino never opened doorknobs that quietly. Trust me!

Three, I couldn't smell the aroma of the fresh hot chocolate drink Tenten would make for me.

Four, Hinata wasn't beside me 4 seconds after the door opened just to rub my back.

Five, I couldn't hear any footsteps! This person walked too quietly around a room!

Six, the room was quiet which was abnormal and I felt the hairs on my arms stand up for no particular reason at all, well maybe because I thought this person was someone I didn't know and was about to get on me.

Seven, the person sat behind me at the opposite edge of the bed and I could tell that the person was also facing the floor. Problematic and thinking thoughts over.

Eight, the smell of the perfume DEFINITELY, belonged to Sasuke.

For a few minutes we were silent until I couldn't take the silence any longer, I stood up and walked briskly for the door that when I knew I opened, the face of Naruto and Ino would be the first faces I'd see eavesdropping. Everything was just too predictable.

"Sakura" I heard his soft determined voice as he quickly and TIGHTLY pulled me back into a waist, cheek-on-my-head embrace. I stood there frozen. Unsure of how to react or what to say. All I wanted was to push his hands away from my weak waist but they just wouldn't obey. What good was free will when your body parts won't even obey your mind?

"Take it back" I whispered. I knew that knew I meant the ring, I felt him shake his head no by the way his cheek brushed the back of my hair.

"Why?" I asked. My voice broke a little.

I could feel him hugging me tighter and I felt his hot peppermint breathe sigh in deep exhale. This was how I knew he didn't know how to say what he was feeling at the moment. I always knew what gestures of him meant what meanings he showed out. And it was driving me crazy!

"You have Ayuki" I said a little more clearly than how I did with broken voice a while ago when I asked him why. Why did he let me wear this ring really intended for me and why did he when he already had someone with another ring on her finger.

"She's not you…" he let out fast and a little bit louder.

That was the one sentence that had absolutely let my tears fall down instantly and move his hands away from my waist. I turned around and looked at him intently. Desperate to know what he meant and if he really meant it.

"And what if she's not? What are you trying to say…"

His mouth didn't move. He looked into my eyes though. I didn't know if he was going to respond or not but standing here looking at him made me feel like for one second even though I knew he already had someone else, want to stay in this moment for as long as it would take. But I guess those fantasies couldn't actually be done when one of your friends just didn't know how to keep their selves put.

"What's taking so-"

"Naruto get back here!" I heard Ino shout angrily as I pictured her pulling Naruto by the hair back outside the door.

Thanks to the interruption, I got my head back right in realizing that even though what he said could possibly be true, I shook my head to the reality that he still had someone else and so I shook my head and turned back and before he could even call me back, I had already slammed the door.

"Sakura" the others called out but apparently didn't follow me since I shouted them not to. I dried my tears in another bathroom before I went back down to the party and smiled greeting the others a good evening. I felt myself being pulled away from the crowd once again but this time it was Mikoto, Fugaku mom and dad that had done so.

"What happened?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

I sighed and showed them the ring on my left ring finger. How much was there more to explain. The guy had totally lost his mind and made a wrong move in front of millions of people, well not maybe millions but hundreds in this party! I may have just gotten myself a bad name. Damn this.

"Do you know why?" Fugaku asked, apparently he didn't know the reason himself. Maybe Sasuke was the type these days not to share anything to his parents. He wasn't like this before. Well… maybe he was at times, but BEFORE… whenever it came to me, he'd usually tell his parents about it. Which gave me the conclusion that maybe his little gesture really meant nothing?

I shook my head in response to Fugaku's question and just as my parents were about to ask me another question, Sasuke's voice drifted in the air.

"Good evening everyone… as you all may well know I am Uchiha Sasuke… I would just like to apologize for what everyone has seen a while ago, I didn't mean to startle everyone since I know that mostly all you here know that I'm already engaged to someone else." He paused for a moment once he heard Ino and the other shouting and telling him he needn't do this in front of everyone. If this was bad then maybe he really didn't need to do this. If he'd let out something good, then maybe Ino and the others only meant that it would be much better if he settled this in private.

"Uhhmm… standing here, and about to say something important is difficult on my part especially in my situation right now. I just hope everyone would understand…" he stopped again and now he faced me. For a long moment that is. I felt like I was then again the center of attention as I saw heads turning at me and the mean controlling freaking spotlight had hit me.

"She's not you… Haruno Sakura… will you marry me?"

And before I blacked out all I remembered was hearing gasps and squeals and Fugaku and mom and Mikoto and dad calling my name as mom had caught me.

I knew I was still alive since I woke up but just chose not to open my eyes, I heard voices in the room. It was clear that everyone, as in my friends and the guys and mom and dad and also Sasuke's parents were in here talking.

"What's wrong Sasuke is that you hurt her, Do you know how much pain you caused her?" I heard Ino trudge on Sasuke and I knew for the fact that she was having her greatest effort today in telling that in front of Sasuke's parents.

"Wait… just what matters here is Sasuke… do you really love Sakura?" I heard my father ask.

The room was silent once more. I heard Sasuke sigh heavily.

"That means yes" Mikoto's voice informed everyone. Motherly as she was of course she would also know what little acts her son made meaning to.

"But then why did you ask Ayuki to marry you?" Itachi was also here. I didn't think he was a while ago though. But the hell do I know, my eyes were closed.

He didn't answer.

"Okay then… why'd you break up?" Itachi switched the question knowing that after time Sasuke wouldn't answer it.

"I can't answer that if Sakura still holds on to our promise of not telling anybody" I heard his sweet handsome voice flow the room.

After a moment his mother spoke "I think we should leave the room… except for you Sasuke… stay with her. Wait until she wakes up…"

The door closed after a few moments and I felt the side of the bed I was laying on gain pressure on it. I decided that for few more moments I'd let him wait but when I knew he waited long enough, I opened my eyes to find his looking down at me.

"Good morning" he smirked. Probably back to his pride-ish self.

"Shut up… I know it's still evening" I countered without a single sign of smiling on my face.

His smirk disappeared and I felt him exhale which was supposedly to let out as a sigh.

"I thought you were happy…"

"What do you mean" he asked still looking intently at me.

"Ayuki…"

He looked at another direction this time.

"So you're saying you don't like her but you actually asked her to marry you?"

"I never said anything like that… you're the one whose making the conclusions right now."

"Cause that's how I see it Sasuke! Try being in my position and tell me if you don't feel anything painful, I'd give you a billion yen!"

He didn't respond.

I sat up from my bed massaged my forehead.

"Sakura…"

I turned around and he kissed me directly. As much as I wanted this to end, I replied back. I kissed him back. Still wishing that he still loved me all this time had made me allow myself to fall for this in thinking and wishing hopefully that everything he said tonight was true.

He pushed me softly back down to lie down on the bed and he started to unzip the side of my dress.

I couldn't push him away. I let myself fall in this place tonight…

Still having doubts in my head.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**-read & review pls:)-**

**Guys! I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than the toher one but it's because I lacked something… some inspiration for this chapter for short but still I hope you liked it. :) I'll be updating soon. Ciao :D**

**.applegreen.jelliiebean08:).**


	16. The Reason

_I Miss The Me You Loved_

**Chapter 16 – The Reason**

* * *

I woke up and sighed. I held my head that was aching… probably from me thinking too much last night if what I was doing was right or not. I couldn't really get the answer so after those minutes of trying to figure out the 2 choices of right and wrong… I gave myself in to what was happening without other thoughts in my head expect how Sasuke was with me.

I sat up on the familiar silk quilted bed that felt like a milk bath that brushed my body and held the satin blanket to cover myself.

Yes, I was naked and yes last night did happen.

I looked at Sasuke sleeping beside me, his bare strong back moving up and down from his slow breathing. He was beautiful… gorgeous… perfect. And I was average. But before he would always say no matter what I think about myself that to him… I was the most perfect girl he had ever laid his eyes on. I smiled at the memory.

The sunlight that peeped through a little opening from the not properly closed curtains hurt my eyes a bit so I lay back down, still holding the blanket at my front. Looking at his sleeping face like this… it made me sigh and feel very light. I was very much in love with him, true… but did he feel the same? The doubt from my head yesterday night had come back. I knew he loved me… but what about now? Was this just a phase? After that all that's happen I hope he got it that I wouldn't be expecting things to go back normally to the way they were again. Especially when Ayuki's back… tsk… everything just got more complicated.

She was his… although I never wanted that and I don't want to accept it with whole truth but that was how things were right now… and I was only second… a cling-on… was I really gonna' stoop this low?

But the feeling of having him like this… if I could have him like this without any distractions AGAIN… it made me stronger to still fight to make him mine. But now wasn't that easy…

Having to deal with this right now made me feel uneasy… I figured maybe some coffee at that coffee shop near the park could help me think… adding that acoustic music in their background could really soothe me while I'm thinking everything over. I kissed his lips and whispered I love you to his ear and moved to his bathroom and changed.

**I love my jellybeans! :) I love my jellybeans! :) I love my jellybeans! :)**

**Third person P.O.V**

Sasuke woke up. He reached for Sakura but she wasn't there anymore. He moved and sat up abruptly thinking where she could be and what made her leave him like this. He inhaled deeply and massaged his temple. What happened last night was totally… sudden.

Although it was sudden… he didn't regret it. He had missed Sakura and no matter how hard he told himself he didn't and that he needed to move on, the fact that he needed to hold on because he loved her that was hidden in a box somewhere in his heart kept shouting to make it happen. Maybe that's why as he was trying so hard to ignore her… the more he needed her. And he needed to let her now… but how? Somewhere deep inside him he knew that if he told her… there would only be a 60/40 chance that that she would believe him given everything that had happened.

But how could he explain Ayuki? It wasn't his fault they broke up… she just wouldn't listen at that time… as far as he knew the guys have always bugged him why they broke up… even his parents… maybe now was the time to tell the others why they did and figure if they could give the right advice on how to make things right again cause for him right now, he didn't know how… but before he would tell them he needed Sakura… he needed her permission and he needed her to be there.

He stood up and headed for the showers.

**I love my jellybeans! :) I love my jellybeans! :) I love my jellybeans! :)**

"Mom have you seen Sakura?" Sasuke asked as soon as he landed on the first floor and saw his parents talking with Sakura's parents and the guys preparing the table for breakfast.

"Yes I have, honey… she just got out a few minutes ago… seems like she was a little bit stressed. What happened last night?" Mikoto asked with a raised brow.

"Well that's a funny question seeing as how loud those moans last night-"

Sasuke threw his dog's play ball full of saliva straight to Naruto's face.

"You keep quiet… Neji a little help?" Sasuke asked with a shrug.

"Sure" Neji walked over to Naruto and bonked his head with a bundle of carrots and smiled and put his right thumb up as soon as Naruto anime cried and fainted.

"What does he mean-"

"No time to explain mom… and I won't explain… it's private. Where did she go?"

"Fine… I don't know… she just said good morning and headed out the door-"

"Okay thanks, mom!"

Sasuke walked out the door. He needed to find her. He picked up his phone and dialed Ino's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Ino! Do you know where Sakura is?"

"_Oh you… what did you do last night! Do you know how confused she's gonna be when-"_

"Ino I know! That's why I need to know where she is…"

Ino was quiet for a while… she hesitated.

"_Fine… but I'm not exactly sure if she's there but… try at the coffee shop near the park… she told me a couple of days ago that it looked like a nice place to think stuff over… but I was too tired to go with her back then…"_

"Are you sure?"

"_Hey I told you to try! What do you think I am psychic? I haven't heard from her since you stole her and practically made business with her last night in your room"_

"Okay, okay… thanks Ino… and one more thing… can you get everyone… as in your friends and go to my house and tell everyone not to leave and that we need to tell you all something very important when me and Sakura gets back?"

"_If you'll find her and get back with her sure… good luck."_

He shut his phone and turned the corner of their street thinking that walking right now would be good.

**I love my jellybeans! :) I love my jellybeans! :) I love my jellybeans! :)**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I looked at the engagement ring that was still on my left finger. I sighed and took it off and played with it with my fingers. I chuckled thinking that this… all of this was silly.

"Here's you vanilla latté ma'am. And your chocolate dome cake." The waiter smiled and dropped my order on my table.

"Thanks"

He walked away and the scent my drink gave me was so sweet that I thought it was making me high already. I looked at my cake… moist and rich thick chocolate that coated its soft vanilla froth inside. Yum, just what I need… just what a confused person would need.

I was right in picking this place… though it was full, probably because of the good reputation it has because of its good food and service, I could still think properly about this confusion and yet be at peace at the same time.

I took my fork and as soon as a slice of the cake was on it… I put it in my mouth.

Another piece of heaven on earth… I should come here more often.

Now to think…

Sasuke…

Ayuki…

Me…

Does he love me?

I know I love him but…

Damn this was so hard to deal with.

If he does love me… as he told me last night… as he also said he had for a while… then why was Ayuki in his picture when we broke up?

I didn't get it.

Now that everything was so confusing… should we tell the others why we broke up? Then maybe they could give the right advice…

But… what would they think? Maybe they'd think it was my fault.

No…

It wasn't my fault…

It was Sasuke's…

...

…

…

…

Was it?

I sipped from my drink. Bringing THAT memory back to my head made my heart ache once again. Knowing that something as strong as how we loved each other could end with just that one instance… I didn't like the feeling of regret… but with regret comes learning as I heard always from my parents who told me everything would be okay but they still wanted me to end up with Sasuke…

But if I told everyone… I needed Sasuke's permission first… I couldn't just take the advice all to myself and recalling that memory with them… I might say something that does not gonna be a positive side on Sasuke.

"Sakura…"

"Why are you here?"

"Look I'm sorry about last night… it was so sudden so I won't expect you to believe that I still really love you but…"

I smiled a little… but that was a smile of doubt… not of belief… still hearing him say he really did love me… I just wasn't so used to it anymore… plus I was always telling myself before that he didn't love me anymore so maybe I got used to that thing that I couldn't really have trust on his words right now…

Trust…

That was a thing that was brittle during that last moment of our relationship. Maybe if I had just… no… but still…

"Sasuke… can we… is okay if we tell them-"

"That was just what I was thinking… so if you're okay with that…"

I nodded.

He held my hand and helped me stand up.

**I love my jellybeans! :) I love my jellybeans! :) I love my jellybeans! :)**

"Mom…" I called for her. I need her to be beside me by this time…

"Coming honey…" she got out from the kitchen and sat beside me…

"Could you call everyone…" Sasuke asked from Ino and she nodded.

As soon as everyone was there and listening, Sasuke and I looked at each other.

I guess now I'd have to really have to recall that memory fully again… why we broke up… sigh.

**Flashback: (Sakura's)**

"_Sasuke! Long time no see!" I saw a girl hug Sasuke from the airport. He said he would be with Neji and the others so why was he here? With a girl clinging to him? Maybe he thought he wouldn't get caught since he never asked where I would be going, I had to pick up dad from the airport today from his business trip and a happy welcoming feeling I had to give dad turned to a murky feeling of depression, anger and jealousy that seeped through me, but I had tried my best to smile as soon as I saw dad go out of the airport's automatic glass doors._

_Sasuke looked around, probably protecting his view so as no one who knew him would see him like that and tell me… but poor him, I was the one who saw him…_

_I raised one brow and took my phone as soon I kissed daddy welcome back and put some of his bags in the car where mom was waiting._

"_So what are we gonna do tomorrow? Oh you have got to show me to Mikoto and Fugaku! I'm sure they missed me!" the violet haired, obviously perfect and spoiled, girl squealed as he cling on to MY Sasuke's arms as HE carried HER bags with an effing SMILE! What the heck!_

_His phone rang._

"_Sakura honey…" mom called out._

"_Just a minute ma…"_

"_**Hello" **__I heard Sasuke's voice through my phone._

"_Hi… Sasuke… it's me… I miss you… where are you?"_

"_**Oh hey, I'm here at Neji's… can't talk… we're busy with something… call you later, bye"**_

_He freaking shut his phone down on me! And no I love you or I miss you too? Was he scared that his bitch would hear? Oh he's so gonna' get it later on… instead of shutting my phone, I put it on camera mode and snapshot! The perfect picture… now he can't lie…_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Yea dad I'm coming…"_

_**I'm Mrs. Hearts and xoxo :) I'm Mrs. Hearts and xoxo :) I'm Mrs. Hearts and xoxo :)**_

"_So where do you want to eat?" _

"_Not tonight Sakura… I have plans with my dad…"_

"_Oh really? Can I come… you know Fugaku loves me…" I joked around still not forgetting what I saw yesterday._

"_Umm… I don't think you can… see he wants to talk to me personally over some dinner with his friends… I'm really sorry" _

_I sensed he was lying… so I had to find out being his girlfriend right? _

"_O… kay" _

_Spotted… that evening I saw him putting that violet haired bitch into his car! I loathed him right now…_

_I followed them to this fancy restaurant… oh… no way! He did not just take her to the first place where we had out first date! That – grrrr!_

_Now I really had to capture everything and confront him tomorrow! Who did this girl think she was! And who did Sasuke think HE was! He loved ME! Not her!_

_**I'm Mrs. Hearts and xoxo :) I'm Mrs. Hearts and xoxo :) I'm Mrs. Hearts and xoxo :)**_

"_Hey Sasuke… can I talk to you…" I called him out from his conversation with some guys from today's celebration party of his parents…_

"_Not now Sakura…"_

_I just saw that violet haired bitch walk into the garden! What the fuck was she doing here?!!?_

"_Now Sasuke!" I almost shouted and after having some eyes at us, he agreed and pulled me to his room._

"_What is it?" he asked as soon as he closed the door._

"_Who exactly is that violet haired bitch you've been hanging to closely around with?" I asked with my arms crossed in front of my chest and a brow raised._

"_What?! I don't know what you're-"_

"_Shut the crap Sasuke… I know… so you were at Neji's being busy as I perfectly well saw you grabbing her bags from the airport and have a talk with your dad? Or having second affairs and bringing them to out place?"_

"_What has gotten into your mind Sakura?"_

"_Maybe this would do the talking…" I flipped my phone open showing him the pictures that I caught of him with his other girl._

"_Oh…"_

"_Oh? Is that it?" I asked finally coming to senses that I was hurt of this… my tears flowed down… he just cheated on me…_

"_No it's not that… please give me time to explain…"_

"_Explain what Sasuke?"_

"_Please Sakura… just listen…"_

_After a while I nodded and wiped my tears away._

"_I met her a long time ago… in another school… I got to know her and she became my best friend until I had to move here…"_

"_So why did you have to lie about her?"_

"_I didn't want you to think different if we became too close in front of you…"_

**End Of Flashback**

"I'll skip the details of what happened here… but after this talk we were okay and I trusted him…" I told the others as I cut the memory off…

"I guess Sasuke will be the one to tell you this part…" I said looking at him. The pain of the memory hurting me again…

**Flashback: (Sasuke's)**

"_So where do you want to go now?" Kati asked._

"_I'm a little busy today…"_

"_Oh c'mon Sasuke don't be such a busy body! I haven't seen you for so long and this is how you treat me?" she giggled and jumped on my back as I was trying to finish a journal on my laptop._

"_Kati please… I'm concentrating here…"_

"_Fine…"_

_For a moment she was quiet until I knew that she just looked at me…_

"_What?" I asked._

_She sighed and smiled…_

"_Do you still remember that thing you told me when you went away?" she half smiled…_

_I didn't want to remember this…_

"_Yeah…"_

"_By then I couldn't get to reply to that with a good start… but now Sasuke… i-"_

"_Kati look… I haven't forgotten about it but…"_

"_But… look Sasuke… I have been here for a while now… I've been waiting for you to say those three words back to me again… but I guess I'll have to start it…"_

"_Kati… I've been waiting for you to return my calls and everything those years ago but you never did… and right now… I have Sakura and-"_

"_What?! But… you love ME… and I finally realized I love you too Sasuke…" she smiled pleadingly._

"_I LOVED you… but… I'm sorry…" I stood up and was about to head outside until she as well stood up and held my wrist._

"_Sasuke please…"_

"_Kati… understand… please… I don't want-"_

_She managed to turn me around and as soon as her lips hit mine…_

"_Sasuke I brought food!" Sakura walked through the door…_

_**I'm Mrs. Hearts and xoxo :) I'm Mrs. Hearts and xoxo :) I'm Mrs. Hearts and xoxo :)**_

"_I didn't kiss her!"_

"_And what do you call what happened a while ago huh?" _

"_Sakura SHE kissed me! I had nothing to do with it! I told her about you!"_

"_And what did you tell her about me huh? To kiss you right now cause Sakura might come in any minute?" _

"_No! You know how much I love you Sakura!"_

"_Oh really? Do you love me the same as you love that slut?"_

"_Don't call her that!"_

"_Oh so now you're defending her? And you expect me to believe what happened a while ago didn't happen?!"_

"_Do you really have that little faith in me Sakura?"_

"_From what you're showing… I NOW have lesser faith in you… you broke my trust in you!"_

"_Or maybe you don't trust me at all to believe me!"_

"_Yeah from now on maybe I don't!"_

"_Why are you so stubborn Sakura! What would it take for you to believe me!"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_So what?! You're just gonna leave this unfixed?"_

"_I didn't say anything like that… I know how to fix this… we end this…"_

"_What?! Sakura don't be like that…" _

"_No Sasuke… you lied to me…"_

"_You know what if you don't believe and don't have any trust in me then fine… maybe it is better for us to end this…"_

**End Of Flashback**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**-read && review please :)-**

**Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for the late update! Really I am! But here it is! Earlier than late! I know is said in my other story **_**"She Thinks She Doesn't Want To"**_** that I'll be updating this next week but I changed my mind because I know I've kept you waiting for so long that's why I really took all the hard time to update this now! :) I hope you like it! :D**

**Xoxo,**

**08**


End file.
